Su Sombra
by BlueShadow00
Summary: Él salvo su vida cuando apenas tenía 6 años. desde entonces fue su sombra, como si fueran hermanos. Pero Elena ya no es una niña y al parecer 12 años de diferencia no serán suficientes para detener lo que siente por ella. AU (todos humanos)
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la escritora L.J Smith y del canal CW.**

**_Mystic Falls, 16 de Noviembre de 1998_**

_- Esta despejado Capitán.- Dijo uno de los hombres uniformados, saliendo de la casa destrozada a causa de la balacera._

_- Sobrevivientes? - Los apenados ojos claros del capitán se posaron sobre el agente._

_- Me temo que no Señor- dijo el agente._

_Tras lo cual por la puerta delantera de la casa, salió un joven de no más de 18 años, también uniformado y con una niña castaña en brazos._

_El Capitán corrió hacia él._

_-Elena?- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.- Elena cariño soy el tío Rick me recuerdas?- dijo tratando de que la niña voltee a verlo. Pero esta tenía su pequeña carita enterrada en el cuello del agente que la cargaba._

_-Creo que esta en shock, lo presenció todo desde su escondite.- dijo el muchacho._

_-Donde la encontraste Damon?- dijo Alaric preocupado._

_-Estaba encerrada dentro del armario de la sala, creo que su padre alcanzó a esconderla ahí antes de que todo pasara, llegué a ella justo antes de que la encontrara uno de esos malnacidos- dijo el chico echando chispas por sus ojos azules._

_-Que haremos con ella Capitán?, servicios sociales vendrá a buscarla seguramente.- dijo el primer agente que había salido de la casa._

_-Lo sé, pero no lo permitiré, Grayson era como mi hermano, la llevare conmigo, ya ah tenido suficiente como para acabar en un orfanato, llévenla a mi coche, se irá conmigo a casa.- Dijo Rick muy serio._

_-Será eso posible?.- dijo Damon con una mirada interrogativa._

_-Pues con mi rango no me negaran la tutela estoy seguro, anda Damon vamos a casa.- Se giró y dio unas cuantas ordenes a su gente para que acabaran bien su trabajo allí y se dirigió a su auto._

_Se sentó al volante y observo por el retrovisor como Damon se sentaba allí con la niña que aún no se desprendía de su agarre. Dio un fuerte suspiro, y miro al cielo con pena, tragó el nudo que tenía en su garganta y partió de aquel trágico lugar._

_Más tarde y ya en su casa, Rick estaba sentado en su despacho con un vaso de whisky en su mano, se acerco a la vitrina donde se lucían sus medallas, condecoraciones y algunas fotografías de momentos importantes de su vida, entre ellas, una foto suya y de su amigo del alma cuando se graduaron de la universidad, ambos se notaban muy jóvenes y sonrientes._

_-Descuida colega, no quedara así. Y no te preocupes por ella, la cuidare como si fuera mía.- Dijo mientras le rodaba una lagrima por la mejilla. _


	2. En Casa

**_16 años después_**

-Papá estoy en casa!- gritó Elena entrando por la puerta principal, y luego rió. Aquella mansión era tan grande que seguía sin hallarle sentido a gritar cuando llegaba, había un ochenta por ciento de probabilidades de que su padre no la oyera.

Sin embargo un minuto después la puerta del despacho de su padre se abrió y un Rick vestido con el impecable uniforme de su agencia se acercó a ella.

-Hola mi pequeña, bienvenida de regreso.- Rick la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y la apretó contra su pecho.- te extrañe.-

-Papá, me asfixias.- dijo Elena entre risas y alejándose un poco de él lo miró a los ojos.- Además no seas exagerado nos veíamos todos los fines de semana.-

-No es lo mismo verte los fines de semana que tenerte viviendo conmigo, pero eso ya se solucionó y ahora que estas graduada ya puedo estar tranquilo teniéndote de nuevo en casa.- Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Espero que no por mucho tiempo- dijo Elena con una mueca.

-Que cruel eres con tu pobre viejo- dijo Rick con fingido dolor.

- jajaja sabes que adoro molestarte, no hay nada que me dé más gusto que estar en casa contigo-. Dijo con una gran sonrisa Elena y volvió a abrazar a su adorado padre. – te ibas? – dijo con mirada interrogante al ver su traje.

-Tengo que estar en la oficina en una hora, hay nuevos reclutas que necesitan una buena bienvenida.- dijo con ilusión en los ojos.

-es triste ver cómo te alegras de ir a gritarles a un montón de críos- dijo acusadora.

-Es uno de los placeres de mi vida, déjame ser!- dijo Rick haciéndose el ofendido.

-no cambias!- dijo Elena con una sonora carcajada.

-Así me adoras enana.- Dijo revolviéndole el pelo a lo que Elena puso cara de disgusto.- En fin, volveré pronto, Le dije a Michael que mandara alguno de sus hijos a subir tu equipaje, Jenna debería llegar en cualquier momento, si necesitas algo solo me llamas, lo sabes y si algo pasa..- Elena le puso un dedo en los labios y lo silencio.

-Papá deja de ser tan dramático, tengo 22 años ya y no creo que llegue el fin del mundo en lo que estás en el trabajo. Pero prometo llamar si me quieren abducir los aliens, me invitan a una gira mundial con U2 o se desata un apocalipsis zombi-. Dijo la castaña muy seria.

-Ja ja me matas de risa- Dijo irónico Rick. La besó en la mejilla y salió de la casa.

Elena todavía risueña por su pequeña broma se dirigió a las escaleras para ir a su habitación. La enorme mansión tenía tres plantas. En la planta baja, apenas entrando por la puerta principal estaba la gran sala, decorada en estilo clásico con un hermoso piano de cola en medio y pinturas renacentistas alrededor de las paredes, una pequeña puerta del lado izquierdo debajo de las escaleras comunicaba con la cocina, la cual tenía una entrada trasera. Del lado derecho un arco comunicaba con el gran comedor presidido por una enorme mesa que reunía a la familia cada noche. Unos metros pasando el arco estaba la puerta del despacho de Rick y más allá un pequeño baño para visitas.

La sala por entera tenía enormes ventanales que llegaban al techo y arrojaban una preciosa vista de los extensos jardines interiores.

Sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención en esa sala eran las imponentes escaleras, que ocupaban todo el lado oeste de la misma, del lado izquierdo de la entrada principal, de lujosa madera lustrada.

Subiéndolas estaba la segunda planta, donde se encontraban las habitaciones, la biblioteca, un pequeño gimnasio, un cuarto de juegos y unas escaleras en forma de caracol que llevaban finalmente a la última planta la cual era completamente hecha de vidrio y formaba un frondoso y muy vistoso invernadero, en el que Elena pasaba horas y horas al día escribiendo.

Una vez en su dormitorio, la segunda puerta a la derecha en aquel ancho pasillo, Elena se dejó caer en su cama y miró a su alrededor.

Estaba en casa de nuevo, había extrañado su habitación, sus cosas, su invernadero, a su padre, a la gente de la casa, a su perro y también a él.

Dirigió su vista hacia la pequeña repisa en la q había algunos libros y adornos y también estaba la hermosa foto en la que salía con Damon.

Damon. Suspiró, lo extrañaba, casi 3 meses desde la última vez que lo vio. Estaba en una misión en el extranjero. Se había perdido su graduación. Se había perdido varias cosas de hecho. Lo echaba mucho de menos, necesitaba uno de esos fuertes abrazos que solo él le sabía dar.

Su móvil sonó y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Damon. Sonrió

_Supe que ya llegaste a casa, nos veremos pronto, cuídate mucho, te adoro. D_

Como es que el siempre lo sabía todo?, en una época tuvo la certeza de que tenía cámaras escondidas y un espía siguiéndola, pero no lo pudo comprobar nunca asique abandono la idea.

Con una sonrisa tecleo una respuesta.

_Sabelotodo, me alegra volver, solo faltas tú. Te quiere E._

Sintió unos toques en la puerta, abrió y vio a Kol trayendo su equipaje.

Kol era uno de los hijos de la familia Michaelson, sus padres trabajaban para Rick desde hacía ya muchos años. Su madre era ama de llaves y su padre el capataz que ayudaba a llevar el viñedo que había instalado Rick cuando se retiró del trabajo de campo.

Era un chico muy apuesto y varias veces habían compartido algunas travesuras.

-Gracias Kol- dijo con una sonrisa.

-De nada preciosa es un placer tenerte de nuevo en casa.- dijo con cariño y la abrazó.

Elena respondió el abrazo gustosa, siempre se habían llevado bien, eran grandes amigos y compartían algunos secretos.

-me da gusto estar de vuelta, luego me pasaré por el viñedo a saludar a todos.- dijo separándose y revolviéndole el cabello.

-Claro será un honor tenerla ahí señorita- dijo Kol con una respetuosa reverencia y una risa apenas contenida.

-Calla, payaso- dijo Elena y le aventó un cojín.

Kol riendo salió de la habitación dejando a Elena de nuevo sola.

Durante la semana que siguió Elena fue habituándose al hecho de estar de vuelta en casa. Pasaba los días escribiendo en el invernadero, cabalgando por el viñedo o simplemente paseando con sus amigas por el pueblo.

Ahora que había terminado de estudiar letras, le habían llegado varías propuestas laborales interesantes debido a sus altas calificaciones durante su carrera. Pero aun no quería detenerse a analizar ninguna, porque todas ellas implicaban irse de casa, más precisamente del pueblo y una incluso en el extranjero. No quería ni imaginar la reacción de su padre si le comentaba sobre aquello. Aunque secretamente le hiciera ilusión descartaría esa idea desde el inicio.

Rick siempre fue muy sobre protector con ella, a veces demasiado, bien, la mayoría de las veces, por no decir todas. Pero a esta altura de la vida ya había aprendido a vivir con ello. Su padre no quería perderla de vista ni un segundo, como si hubiera algún mortal peligro debajo de cada piedra o de cada ráfaga de viento que rozaba su piel. A veces eso la frustraba pero no había nada que hacer, entre él y Damon no le daban libertad para casi nada. Pero así los quería, o eso se decía a sí misma.

La castaña se acercó a su cama en la cual reposaba una maleta a medio armar. Saldría de viaje en dos días y debía tener todo preparado. Suspiró al recordar lo que le había costado que su padre la dejara ir.

_Flashback_

_-Por favor papi, nunca te pido nada como esto, como regalo de graduación, anda!- dijo poniendo sus mejores ojos de cachorro a medio morir._

_-Definitivamente no Elena Saltzman.- Dijo Rick con ojos serios.- Por nada del mundo te dejare ir tan lejos tu sola._

_Mi nombre completo, genial. No iré ni a por un helado, pensó Elena mortificada. _

_Intentó una vez más._

_- Pero papá no iré sola Matt irá conmigo, es una gran oportunidad, quiero ver a Bon Jovi una vez en la vida, además mi amiga Caroline también estará allí, ella te cae bien.- dijo poniendo morritos._

_-Confío en Matt y también me agrada Caroline, pero por nada del mundo te dejare irte una semana sola a Los Ángeles para asistir a un concierto de rock y un sinfín de fiestas.- Dijo decidido._

_-porque eres así? Nada malo va a pasarme, es algo normal a mi edad, ya tengo 22 años no podrás tenerme en casa jugando muñecas eternamente, puedo decidir por mi misma.- dijo ya algo molesta. Fue un golpe bajo y lo sabía pero intentaría lo que fuera para ir._

_Rick la observo fijamente, sabía que ella tenía razón. Pero también sabía el porqué no podía arriesgarse a dejarla ir, y aún así no podía decírselo. Pero la edad de Elena solo acentuaba el problema de que ya casi no tenía excusas para retenerla a su lado. Tarde o temprano tendría que volar y él se las vería de cuadritos estaba seguro. Aún no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarla así. Sin embargo no podía seguir deteniendo su vida, ella tenía que poder vivir libre y feliz, ella que había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo._

_-está bien- dijo dando un fuerte suspiro.- pero quiero direcciones, teléfonos, fechas, TODO!.- le dijo mirándola serio.- si por un segundo de cualquier día de esa semana pierdo el contacto contigo o no sé de ti, yo mismo me subiré a un avión y te traeré aquí a rastras aunque el mismísimo Bon Jovi me pida lo contrario, entendiste?.- dijo amenazador_

_-Siiiiii! Si entendí perfectamente!.- dijo la chica muerta de felicidad dando saltitos alrededor de su padre como niña con juguete nuevo.- Gracias, gracias! Eres el mejor papá del mundo el más hermoso, el más tierno, él.- Rick le tapo la boca con las manos y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas._

_-ya calla pequeña ingrata interesada!- y riendo la soltó y la dejo marchar._

Era sábado en la noche, pero como saldría de viaje el lunes, no había hecho ningún plan para ese fin de semana, planeaba disfrutar unos días de descanso y paz en casa antes de la intensa semana que la esperaba. Sonrió emocionada.

Había estado muy ansiosa esperando este viaje, no sólo vería a su ídolo en un concierto sino que además pasaría una semana entera con Caroline y Matt en Los Ángeles y lo mejor de todo, sería libre de hacer lo que ella quisiera!.

Había conocido a Matt y Caroline en la universidad y se habían hecho muy buenos amigos los tres. Aunque la gente decía que Matt y ella hacían buena pareja, ellos se reían siempre de ellos porque solo se querían como amigos y nada más.

En ocasiones se habían hecho pasar por pareja para hacer alguna broma o salvarse de algo, pero nada más lejos que eso. Se dedicaban a reírse al imaginar todo lo que la gente pensaba que había entre ellos, y de forma intencional a veces se comportaban acaramelados en público solo para dar impresiones erróneas, también lo hacían Matt y Caroline, lo que ocasionaba que cuando los tres amigos se encontraban solos tuvieran horas y horas de risas a causa de las reacciones y las caras de la gente, que se imaginaban al trío en una no muy sana relación.

Entre tanto pensamiento había acabado su maleta y se decidió a ir por un bocadillo. En la cocina se hizo un sándwich de queso y se dedicó a comérselo mientras hacía una lista mental para no olvidarse nada. Acabó su sándwich y estaba por salir por la puerta trasera de la cocina para dar un paseo nocturno en los jardines cuando oyó un pequeño escándalo en la sala y se acercó curiosa.

En medio de la sala, con una efusiva Jenna colgada de su cuello, un Rick risueño y una mueca calmada en su rostro, estaba su hermoso Damon, aún con su uniforme puesto y una maleta a su lado. Era obvio que acababa de llegar y a juzgar por las risas de su padre y Jenna le habían hecho alguna broma.

Se concentro en su cara, su expresión era cálida y relajada, señal de que estaba en casa, pero como de costumbre no sonreía, solo curvaba un poco sus labios y aguantaba con resignación las bromas de su familia.

Entonces Jenna lo soltó y luego de que Rick le revolviera el pelo, el alzó la vista y la vio allí parada observándolos con una enorme sonrisa.

Su cara se transformó al instante, su mirada se volvió cálida y una bonita sonrisa apareció en ella, picara y cariñosa. Elena adoraba esa cara, esa cara que era solo para ella.

-Princesa!- exclamo Damon con alegría y corrió a abrazarla, la tomo en brazos y la hizo girar en el aire.

-Damon! Te extrañe tanto!.- dijo la chica y cuando él la bajo se hundió en su pecho y respiro muy hondo, ese aroma la hacía sentir tan bien, siempre le había dado la sensación de que en brazos de Damon nada malo podría pasarle.

Jenna y Rick compartieron miradas y con una tierna sonrisa se encargaron de entrar las cosas de Damon a la casa.

-No sabía que llegabas hoy, habría ido a recibirte al aeropuerto.- dijo Elena alejando su rostro un poco para verlo a los ojos.

-eso no era necesario, además quería que fuera una sorpresa.- Dijo tierno.- ya sabes soy la mejor sorpresa que puede desear una chica.- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-caya tonto.- dijo riendo Elena, aún cuando él tenía razón.

-me alegra mucho de que estés viviendo otra vez en casa, me deja mucho más tranquilo que ese antro de perdición en el que estabas.- dijo el chico con sorna.

-ese antro de perdición como le llamas, era uno de los centros educativos mas prestigiosos del país, además no esperabas que estudiara en la universidad sentada en casa verdad?.- dijo divertida.

-hubiera sido bueno.- dijo Damon mirando hacia arriba como considerando la opción.

Ella le pegó un codazo y el se quejó.

-Ouch!, salvaje, deberían ponerte una institutriz eres un demonio. Uno llega del campo de batalla y así lo tratan, prefiero a los mercenarios árabes.- Dijo él con una seriedad mal fingida.

Elena guardó silencio y él lo notó y se arrepintió de sus palabras.

-lo siento, trabajo no, lo olvido.- dijo tierno acariciando su mejilla.- pero ya deberías haber perdido el miedo, soy indestructible pequeña mía.- dijo Damon dándose aires de grandeza.

-idiota.- dijo Elena seria pero muy a su pesar se rió.

* * *

Hasta aquí les dejo el primer capitulo. Espero Reviews para ver que les pareció. Actualizaré mañana mismo y veremos que sale de todo esto. Gracias por leer! :)


	3. Choque de Opiniones

Unas horas más tarde todos estaban sentados a la mesa. Reían y comentaban lo que había pasado estos meses en los que no habían visto a Damon. Éste no dijo una palabra acerca de sus actividades en el extranjero, por respeto a ella y Jenna supuso Elena. Además de que seguramente no era un bonito tema para tratar en la mesa.

Alaric y Damon pertenecían a una fuerza secreta creada por el gobierno, que peleaba contra el crimen organizado y se encargaba de la protección de los testigos. Se llamaba "A.C.O" (Anti Crimen Organizado). Rick ya estaba retirado y solo se encargaba de algunos asuntos, como dar épicos discursos de bienvenida a los nuevos reclutas. Era Teniente General, el rango más alto al que se podía aspirar y tenía la fama de ser el mejor que había dado la fuerza.

Según la historia cuando aún era un joven Capitán que rondaba los 30, en alguna misión, se cruzó con un joven recluta de ojos azules recién unido al escuadrón. Ella no sabía muy bien como ni porque ya que nunca se hablaba del tema, pero Damon había acabado viviendo con Rick y bajo su tutela. Eran muy buenos amigos y Damon veía en Rick a su hermano mayor.

En la casa por lo general estaba prohibido hablar de trabajo, todo el peligro y las situaciones peligrosas sucedían de la puerta hacia fuera. A menudo Elena se encontraba fantaseando con que era una agente y se iba a alguna aventura mortal a algún país lejano del mundo. Pero para su mala suerte solo le tocaba sufrir como una condenada viendo a Damon partir incontables veces sin tener la certeza de que regresara alguna vez.

Según su padre no debía agobiarla ni contarle ese tipo de cosas porque no eran propias de una señorita. Pero esta señorita se sentía tonta e indefensa, por lo que hace unos años se las arreglo para tener clases particulares de defensa personal y tácticas de combate, a manos de Mason, un Teniente de ACO al mando de Damon. Todo eso a espalda de sus dos perros guardianes obviamente. Y aunque al principio no lograba convencer al capitán, un par de ojos coquetos y una mirada de cachorro abandonado en la lluvia habían cumplido su cometido.

Elena estaba tan entretenida en la conversación que se desarrollaba en la mesa que no se percató de que ya todos se preparaban para irse a dormir.

-Nosotros nos vamos a descansar, que pasen buenas noches chicos.- Dijo Jenna rodeando la cintura de Rick.

Rick le dio un beso en la mejilla a Elena y una palmada en la espalda a Damon y se dejó guiar por su esposa escaleras arriba, con cara soñolienta.

-Debes estar cansado luego del viaje y todo eso.- Dijo la chica fijando sus ojos marrones en los profundos ojos azules y relajados de Damon.- Iré a la cama ya, eh tenido un día largo, descansa hermanito.- y poniéndose de puntitas le beso en la mejilla.

-hasta mañana princesa.- dijo el chico besándole la frente.

Elena llegó a su habitación, se puso el pijama más fresco que encontró, pues la noche estaba calurosa y se dispuso a meterse en la cama. Encendió la luz de la mesilla y antes de irse a dormir se dispuso a leer un rato. 1 hora y 3 capítulos después, se escuchó un leve golpe en la puerta.

-Estas despierta aun?.- fue casi un susurro pero Elena lo escucho perfectamente.

-pasa.- dijo curiosa. Que haría allí a esa hora?.

-perdona, se que dijiste que estabas cansada y querías dormir.- dijo un Damon que parecía un poco apenado.- pero llevo 3 meses sin verte, necesito un poquito de cariño.- dijo Damon poniendo cara de niño bueno.

-jajaja eres todo un caso, anda ven.- dijo Elena haciéndose a un lado para que Damon se situara a su lado.

Cuando se sentó en la cama ella pudo ver que traía una bolsa con dulces, de chocolate y frambuesas, sus favoritos. Ambos se recostaron en el respaldar de la gran cama y allí comenzaron a comer y charlar animadamente.

Hablaron de todo un poco, de cómo le había ido a la chica en aquel tiempo, de cómo estuvo su graduación, de a que se dedicaba ahora que ya no tenía que estudiar. Un sinfín de temas corrieron entre risas y dulces. El ambiente era relajado y feliz como siempre que estaban juntos. Estaban en lo que a ella le gustaba llamar "su pequeño universo especial".

- Cuando tienes que volver a irte?.- preguntó ella luego de un corto silencio.

-me temo que solo me quedare por esta semana princesa.- dijo Damon con cara de fastidio.

-qué? Tan rápido? Pero porque? Acabas de llegar no es justo!.- dijo afligida, eso le daba solo un día para estar con él, hasta quien sabe cuando regresara de nuevo.

-hay un asunto que requiere mi inmediata atención, es en Europa no estaré tan incomunicado como de costumbre, es algo sencillo y volveré en un par de semanas, lo prometo.- Dijo extendiendo su meñique.

- ok, te tomo la palabra solo porque me das tu sagrado meñique.- dijo seria pero divertida.

-genial.- dijo él divertido también.

-por cierto, tu amiga Rose llamó ayer, deberías marcarle, parecía ansiosa por verte, quizá puedas quedar con ella esta semana.- Dijo Elena desviando la mirada al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Damon.

-Totalmente no, le dijiste que estaba aquí?.- dijo acusador

-claro que no! Si ni siquiera estabas aún!.- dijo a la defensiva.- aunque tal vez le dije que estarías por aquí en estos días.- dijo desviando la mirada una vez más.

-te mataré enana, no ves que ahora estará por aquí toda la semana!.- dijo algo molesto.

-pero que pasa contigo!, si sigues así moriré vieja y sin sobrinos.- dijo poniendo cara de ofendida.- es una buena chica deberías darle una oportunidad.- dijo muy convencida, o al menos así se lo creyó ella misma.

-estás loca, abandona esa idea de verme casado y con hijos, no pasará.- dijo el levantándose de la cama y sentándose en el suelo con la espalda contra ésta.- eso no lograra que te libres de mi pequeña bruja.- le dijo ahora con burla.

Ella bufó y le arrojó un cojín, lo que desató una pequeña batalla que acabó con un desorden monumental en el cuarto de la castaña.

-Genial, ahora no se si ordenarlo o prenderlo fuego.- dijo seria Elena mirando a su alrededor.

Damon que descansaba a su lado en la cama tratando de recuperar el aliento luego de la guerra, soltó una carcajada. Cuando se recompuso se giró a mirarla. Ambos quedaron de frente.

-como sea, no quiero a Rose aquí porque estaré solo esta semana y quiero pasarla contigo y mi familia.- dijo apartando un mechón de su cara.

-si sobre eso.- dijo Elena un poco nerviosa- tengo planes para esta semana.- dijo volteando su mirada al techo, repentinamente muy interesada en la blanca superficie.

-eso no importa hermanita, puedes hacer lo que tengas planeado y estar conmigo el resto del tiempo, tengo algunos planes que me gustaría que hagamos.- dijo ilusionado.

Oh no, pensó Elena, le romperé el corazón. O el me pateará el trasero cuando sepa mis planes, pensó un poco asustada.

-es que…- no se atrevía a continuar

Damon frunció el seño, esa vacilación era señal de que algo no iba bien.

-que pasa Elena?- dijo serio.

Ok ya me dijo Elena, genial. Pensó mortificada.

-pues tengo algo planeado para esta semana, no lo hubiera hecho si sabía que justamente vendrías, pero saldré de viaje y..- Se interrumpió al ver la mirada de Damon.- qué?.- dijo preocupada.

-como que saldrás de viaje?.- dijo con calma, demasiada calma, una que no auguraba nada bueno como bien sabía Elena.- Rick no me dijo que tuvieran algo planeado, acaso Jenna y tu organizaron algo?.- dijo atento

-no, no voy con Jenna, Rick ya me autorizó asique no hay nada de qué preocuparse, puedes estarte tranquilo el tiene ya toda la información necesaria y..- estaba desvariando lo sabía pero estaba nerviosa.

-al grano Elena- dijo impaciente.

-iré con unos amigos a Los Ángeles a ver un concierto de Bon Jovi- soltó casi atragantándose con las palabras y tan rápido que casi creyó que no la había oído. Al instante se tapo la cara con un cojín.

-que iras a quee?.- dijo alterado.- con quien?.-

- Con Matt y Caroline.- dijo susurrando.

-Rick ah perdido un tornillo tu no iras a ningún lado.- dijo determinante.- y menos con la Barbie drama y la niñita rubia.

-no me lo puedes impedir, papá ya me ah dejado.- dijo desafiante, saliendo de su escondite y haciéndole frente.

-mañana lo hablaré con Rick, lo haré entrar en razón.- dijo decidido.

-no!.- dijo algo más alto de lo que pretendió, el concentró su mirada en sus ojos – me ah costado mucho convencerle, es algo que eh estado esperando por mucho tiempo, no permitiré que lo arruines, porque eres así, porque no me dejas vivir mi vida en paz!.- le gritó.

-no me opongo a que vivas tu vida, me opongo a que la pongas en riesgo por hacer tonterías.- le dijo con un tono calmadamente amenazador.

-no seas exagerado solo es un concierto y una semana de diversión con mis amigos, no tiene nada de malo.- dijo exasperada.

-no irás y es mi última palabra.- dijo con enojo en la voz.

-pues no eres quien para decidir nada, tengo el permiso de quien importa, tú no eres nadie para impedirlo!.- le dijo y se arrepintió al instante al ver dolor en sus ojos, tapado casi al instante por una máscara fría e imperturbable.

-tienes razón, no soy nadie, perdón por pensar que sería lo suficientemente importante para ti como para que cancelaras tus fabulosos planes y pasaras la semana con este tonto viejo y aburrido, al cual ves una vez cada meses. Ve con tus amigos, diviértete, tal vez nos veamos cuando regrese dentro de unas semanas, si lo hago claro.- dijo cortante y hiriente y cerró la puerta con un estruendo.

Elena lloró unas cuantas horas hasta que al fin el sueño la venció, cuando los rayos del sol ya tocaban su cama.

* * *

Y eh aquí el cap 2, esto va tomando forma, comienzan los problemas!.. Gracias por leer! nos vemos en el próximo Cap :) ...


	4. Último día

**_Rick's POV_**

Rick estaba sentado en su despacho leyendo unos informes sobre el estado actual del viñedo, cuando se abrió la puerta y un visiblemente afectado Damon se sentó delante de él.

-te has enterado.- afirmó mientras volvía a mirar sus papeles.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando al dejarla ir?- le espetó furioso.

-en que tiene 22 años y aunque quiera no puedo impedírselo, ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones.- dijo calmado

-¿Te escuchas? Ella no iría si se lo negaras, nunca se atrevería a hacer algo que te disgustara.- dijo convencido Damon.- ¿es que acaso perdiste la razón?-

-no lo hice, creo que por primera vez hice algo estupendamente bien.- dijo bajando los informes y observando al chico muy atentamente.- Damon, Elena ya no es una niña, no podre tenerla siempre bajo mi ala protectora, se me acaban las excusas y además no tenemos motivos para pensar que pueda estar en peligro.-

-eso no es cierto, ella siempre estará en peligro, no podemos descuidarnos.- dijo alterado.- ¡Los Ángeles! ¡Por amor de Dios!- se llevo las manos al cabello que ya estaba bastante revuelto, se notaba que no había dormido bien.

-Damon, entra en razón, no hay amenaza alguna sobre la vida de Elena, y sé que es una ciudad grande y peligrosa pero no estará sola.- dijo intentando calmarlo.

-oh si porque una muñeca y un intento de hombre son una gran protección para ella. Detenla Rick.- dijo suplicante.

-me temo que ya es tarde, mañana en la mañana se irá, ya no puedo echarme atrás, no me lo perdonaría nunca, ya la conoces.- dijo resignado

-¡no interesa, es su seguridad la que está en juego!.- gritó

-baja la voz.- dijo en un tono serio Rick, tan serio que hizo retroceder a Damon.- si alguien te oye serás tú el que ponga su seguridad en riesgo, aquí solo nosotros sabemos la verdad y mientras siga así no hay de qué preocuparse.- Rick conservo el duro tono.- Ella irá a ese viaje y cuando regrese todo estará como antes.- sentenció.- ahora ve y aprovecha el ultimo día con ella, y haz planes que esta semana es de vacaciones amigo.- dicho esto volvió a lo suyo

Y Damon muy molesto bufó y se retiró del despacho con un portazo. Rick suspiró y levanto el teléfono.

- ¿Teniente Lockwood, esta todo preparado?... Mañana a las 8 a.m… Asegúrese de que todo vaya según lo planeado… confío en usted...- Colgó.

Se desplomó en su silla mirando al techo y soltó una pequeña risilla. Ok, lo admitía, movilizar un escuadrón de ACO a Los Ángeles para la seguridad de Elena tal vez era algo exagerado, pero era su niña al fin y al cabo y que él tratara de convencer a Damon de que estaría segura no quería decir que realmente la dejaría ir allí a su suerte. Eso ni pensarlo.

-Eres un caso perdido Saltzman.- le dijo a su reflejo, que lo observaba divertido desde el ventanal de cristal a su derecha.

**_Elena's POV_**

Eran las 2 de la tarde cuando había despertado sintiendo un horrendo dolor de cabeza. Estaba hecha un asco se dijo mirándose en el espejo del baño. Una noche en vela y llena de lágrimas arruinarían la cara de cualquiera. Se dio un relajante baño y se vistió con ropa de montar, fue a la cocina por algún bocadillo rápido y se dirigió casi al trote hacia las cuadras. No le apetecía cruzarse con nadie y tener que andar dando explicaciones sobre su cara de ultratumba justo un día antes del viaje de su vida.

Afortunadamente los establos estaban vacios, seguramente Klaus, quien se encargaba de ellos estaría comiendo. Polo, su fiel perro, un bonito Akita americano gris y blanco, que la había seguido apenas pisó el jardín, la miraba atento esperando alguna atención. Ella se acerco a él y lo abrazo haciéndole mimos.

-Tu sí que eres perfecto, solo das amor y no pides nada a cambio, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo mirando divertida al perro, quien en contestación le lamió la cara.- ok tomare eso como un sí, ¡nos declaro can y mujer!- dijo soltando una risilla, a lo que el perro agitó el rabo feliz.

Divertida por la efusividad y el amor de su perro Elena entró al recinto que alojaba a Satín su hermoso corcel negro, lo acarició unos minutos y se dispuso a ensillarlo. 15 minutos después ya se encontraba sobre él y salió a todo galope hacía el interior de las tierras de su padre, con un agitado Polo tras ella.

Después de cabalgar por una media hora llego al pequeño bosquecillo que se ubicaba al norte de la propiedad, era atravesado por un pequeño arroyo al que Elena iba a bañarse y nadar desde que era una niña. Desmontó y se dirigió a una roca que había justo al margen del río, se sentó sobre ella, se sacó los tenis y sumergió sus pies en el agua recostándose un poco hacía atrás sobre sus manos dejando que el brillante sol del verano le irradiara energía.

Se sentía bien allí con los ruidos de la naturaleza a su alrededor, el calmante murmullo del agua, el acompasado cantar de las aves, los suaves resoplidos de Satín y las pisadas de Polo investigando los alrededores.

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo allí perdida en aquella calma, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el sol estaba ya ocultándose y ella se sentía mucho más relajada. Se decidió a acabar de ver el atardecer, no tenía prisa por regresar.

Pero parecía que alguien si la tenía. Lo primero que escuchó fue un fuerte galope y los ladridos de Polo y un segundo después un agitado Damon la observó con ojos helados desde lo alto de un hermoso pura sangre.

Se miraron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que ella habló.

-no hacía falta que vinieras por mí, estaba a punto de regresar.- Dijo con fingida calma. Odiaba estar peleada con él.- ¿como sabías que estaría aquí?- dijo como para sacar un tema.

- te conozco mejor que nadie.- dijo cortante sin un atisbo de emoción y los ojos aún fijos en ella. Desmontó y se acercó.

No lo dudo, pensó Elena. Se bajo de la roca y se calzó sus tenis.

-¿Paso algo?- lo interrogó

-nada en particular, solo que te esfumas durante todo el día y resulta que me aburrí de que te portes como una niñita.- dijo seco.

-¿disculpa?- dijo incrédula.

-solo quiero saber qué te pasa.- dijo Damon bajando un poco las barreras, pero aun con la mirada fría.

-no comprendo a que te refieres.- dijo algo fuera de tema.

-Te la pasas llorándome cuando no estoy, y cuando al fin vengo no sólo te vas durante toda la semana sino que el único día que tenemos para pasarlo juntos, te fugas para pasarlo en compañía de un caballo y un perro, me siento alagado.- dijo cínico.

-¿peleamos ayer recuerdas?, solo necesitaba aire.- dijo algo molesta.

-podrías haber salido al balcón.- le espetó.

-estas insoportable, creo q a ti es al que algo le pasa.- bufó.

-no me pasa nada simplemente estoy decepcionado.- dijo y algo de tristeza se coló en su tono.- creí que yo era importante para ti.- susurro bajando la mirada y eso desarmó a la chica completamente.

Corrió hacia él y lo abrazo y él no pudo evitar corresponderle. A quien quería engañar había querido correr a sus brazos desde que despertó.

-perdóname, eh sido una tonta tienes razón, es que a veces te pasas, debes admitirlo.- le dijo fijando su vista en el, abrazada a su cuello.

Damon se encogió de hombros y murmuro un "Tal Vez". Por ahora se conformaría con eso dijo Elena.

-y si que eres importante para mi tonto, muy importante, eres mi hermanito ¿recuerdas?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisilla, pero él no se la devolvió.

Dio un fuerte suspiro y sus ojos azules se llenaron de melancolía.- supongo que debo hacerme a la idea de que ya no eres más la niñita que contaba los días para verme, que corría con sus tiernos y coloridos vestidos cuando entraba por esa puerta y se colgaba de mi cuello como un bebe koala.- le acarició los cabellos.- aquella para la que yo era su héroe.- dijo con aire triste.- tendré que aceptar que ahora hay cosas en tu vida más importantes y que no puedes detener y frenar todo solo porque a mí se me ocurra volver una vez cada algunos meses.- apartó su mirada de ella.

Ok, se lo comería si fuera de chocolate. Cuando bajaba todas sus barreras y la dejaba traspasar sus defensas, simplemente podía conseguir de ella lo que quisiese.

-tonto, sigues siendo mi héroe, siempre lo serás.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- lo de los vestidos, no creo que ninguno me quepa.- dijo como pensando seriamente en ello.- y por el resto, puedes estar seguro de que aún cuento los días.- dijo juguetona y se abrazó con fuerza a su pecho, aspirando ese aroma que adoraba.

Damon sonrió y ella suspiró aliviada.

Fijó sus ojos azules en ella -perdóname por lo de ayer.- dijo algo reticente y tensando un poco su abrazo.- pero para aclarar todo de una vez.- carraspeo- no estoy de acuerdo, pero si Rick dio su apoyo nada puedo hacer, solo me queda pedirte que te cuides y por amor de Dios niña te juro que si algo llega a pasarte, te matare con mis propias manos en cuanto te ponga una mano encima, por cabezota. A ti y a cualquiera que se atreva a tocarte.- dijo amenazante.

-Papá y tú deberían patentar sus amenazas, cada vez son más imaginativos.- dijo soltando una risa.

Muy a su pesar Damon se rió.

- Anda princesa regresemos a casa, y te advierto que sea lo que sea que hayas tenido pensado hacer, queda estrictamente cancelado.- le dijo muy serio y ella lo miro interrogante.- eres mía hasta que tomes ese avión mañana.- y abrazándola fuerte susurró en su oído.- a ver si entiendes que necesito de ti pequeña traviesa.

Una hora más tarde estaban sentados en un banco de madera dentro del invernadero, Damon estaba recostado en el respaldo y miraba hacia arriba y Elena acostada a lo largo, con su cabeza sobre las piernas de él, también observaba el cielo.

Como la estructura completa era de cristal, el hermoso cielo nocturno resplandecía sobre sus cabezas y un sinfín de estrellas, coronadas por una gran luna llena, iluminaban sus cabezas.

Él jugaba con su cabello distraídamente y ella se permitió cerrar los ojos por un momento.

-¿Tienes sueño ya pequeña?- susurró observándola.

-Aún no, solo disfruto el momento, te eh echado mucho de menos- dijo mirándolo.- a veces desearía que pudieras quedarte en casa y trabajar aquí como lo hace papá- volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Así le quitaría la emoción a los reencuentros princesa- dijo Damon bromeando. Pero ella no le contesto. Bajó su mano hacía su barbilla y la instó a que lo mire.- Sé que no eh estado aquí en momentos que para ti a fueron muy importantes, y debes saber que hubiera dado todo por estar siempre ahí para ti, pero este trabajo me hacer ser quien soy, no me veo haciendo otra cosa-.

-Ni yo, te quiero por todo lo que eres, y sé que el trabajo viene incluido- dijo sonriendo.- Pero sabes que me preocupo sin remedio, un día de estos me dará un paro- ambos soltaron una risilla.

-Me gustaría poder quitarte ese peso, quiero que siempre estés feliz y sonriente- dijo pasando un dedo por su boca- Cuando vengo a casa sin energías después de largos meces de trabajo, esa sonrisa me recarga las baterías-. Dijo tierno y le dio un toquecito a la punta de la nariz de la chica.

Guardaron silencio por un rato, perdidos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

-¿A sí que con Matt y Caroline eh?- dijo como despreocupado.

Tema peligroso, pensó Elena.

-Así es, es algo que teníamos planeado desde antes de graduarnos-. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Y porque yo no sabía de eso?- dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Porque no era seguro que se realizara, por el tema de mi permiso obviamente- abrió los ojos y lo miró- además no es que por aquellas épocas te contara todo sabes-.

Damon suspiró- En qué momento dejaste de contarme las cosas princesa- dijo con tono afligido.

-Supongo que cuando crecí lo suficiente como para tener cosas que contar todos los días, y tú no estabas allí-. Su voz se fue apagando pero aún así el la escucho.

Sus ojos azules se nublaron, por un sentimiento que Elena nos supo descifrar.

-Pero afortunadamente tenía allí a mis amigos, ellos se volvieron mis confidentes-. Dijo para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Genial, me reemplazaron por un Barbie Boy-. Dijo como con asco.

-No hables así de Matt, es adorable-. Elena defendió a su mejor amigo.

-Adorablemente molesto- contrarrestó Damon.

-Cambiemos de tema esto no lleva a ningún lado- Dijo la chica sabiendo que cuando discutían sobre Matt acababan en un punto muerto, en el que ninguno daba el brazo a torcer.

-En fin- suspiro Damon.- Prométeme por lo que más quieras que vas a cuidarte, no quiero que nada te pase- le dijo casi rogándole.- Quiero que entiendas que si algo te pasa, sería el fin del mundo para mi, ¿Lo entiendes?-. Dijo ligeramente exaltado.

-Si, tranquilo, no me pasara nada no hay porque alterarse-. Dijo para calmarlo.

-Lo siento- carraspeó.- Es que a veces creo que no entiendes lo que eres para mí- desvió la mirada hacia el cielo otra vez.

-Pues me hago un poco a la idea- dijo pensativa.- pero sería más fácil si tú mismo me lo dijeras.

-Te lo digo todos los días princesa, siempre que puedo- dijo con una sonrisa que ella correspondió- A veces no hace falta decir las cosas con palabras para realmente decirlas, ¿entiendes a que me refiero?- dijo como un maestro que le explica algo a un niño.

-Creo- Dijo la chica con aires confundidos. Tras lo cual ambos soltaron una risilla.

En ese momento la alarma del móvil de Elena comenzó a sonar.

-Es medianoche, debería ir a dormir ya, mañana debo despertar muy temprano-. Dijo viendo la hora.

-Debemos- corrigió Damon.- Vamos a dormir entonces.

Dicho esto ambos caminaron de regreso a las habitaciones, pasaron primero por la puerta de la de Damon, y ella siguió de largo esperando que él la acompañe a la suya, pero la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?- Dijo un poco dubitativo.

A Elena la pregunta no la sorprendió, siempre dormían juntos algunas noches cuando él venía a casa. Pero hacía casi un año ya que no lo hacían, pues Rick había tenido una charla con ambos explicándoles que aunque eran como hermanos y ellos lo sabían, ya eran los dos bastante adultos y no era bien visto que durmieran en la misma cama.

-Claro, pero que papá no se entere- Dijo Elena con una sonrisa cómplice. No había nada que deseara más que pasar la noche entera rodeada del olor y la calidez de Damon. A ella no le importaba el qué dirán, ellos se adoraban, se querían y siempre sería así hasta que fueran viejos y arrugados.

Damon la cargo sobre su hombro y la arrojó en la cama haciéndole cosquillas.

-No hacía falta que me cargaras como a un cerdito- Dijo algo agitada cuando logró zafarse de él. Y ambos rieron.

Se acomodaron en la cama, sin meterse bajo las sábanas pues hacía calor, ella se recostó sobre su pecho y el estiro la mano y apago la luz. Rodeó su cintura con el brazo derecho y la apretó contra sí.

Ella le oyó suspirar.

-Definitivamente, este es mi lugar en el mundo- Dijo él soñoliento, haciéndola sonreír en la oscuridad, antes de que el sueño los venciera ambos.

* * *

Hola a todos! espero que no les parezca demasiado corto el cap jaja. Gracias por el apoyo y las sugerencias :) .. Para quien pregunto cada cuanto actualizaría, espero poder hacerlo todos los días o día por medio, ya que estoy de vacaciones y tengo bastante tiempo para escribir así que quiero aprovecharlo! .. Gracias por leer!.. hasta el próximo cap.. Saludos, Blue :).


	5. Alerta

A la mañana siguiente, cuando dieron las 6 a.m, Rick, Jenna, Damon y Elena estaban montados en el Camaro de Damon rumbo al aeropuerto.

El viaje fue bastante animado para Elena y Jenna que no pararon de hablar, con alguna que otra mirada asesina de Rick hacía su esposa por algunos consejos que le daba a su hija tales como, "No permitas que se escape ningún chico guapo" o "Vive la vida loca Elenita". Entre risas y bromas de ellos tres el viaje paso rápido, el único que no pareció disfrutarlo fue Damon que se mantuvo en silencio todo el trayecto, parecía agobiado.

Al llegar al aeropuerto Caroline y Matt estaban esperándola desbordando felicidad.

-¡Elena¡- chilló Caroline corriendo hacía ella y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Care! ¡Que emoción!- gritó Elena. Las chicas atraían miradas en el lugar, un poco vacío a esas horas.

-Claro ¡Care!- dijo Matt emulando el gritito de la castaña.- y el pobre Matt aquí botado- dijo fingiendo estar dolido.

-¡Matty! Mi adorado y querido Matt, te extrañe cariño- dijo Elena y se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Yo también te extrañe cielo- dijo él cariñosamente.

Se escuchó un carraspeo. Elena volteó y vio a un Damon con cara de pocos amigos.

-Será mejor que vayamos a hacer el check in- Dijo serio.

-Si claro, vamos chicos- dijo emocionada sin prestarle atención a su tono.

Entre parloteos incesantes de las chicas a las cuales Jenna se unió como una más, hicieron todo el papeleo y se sentaron en un bar a esperar la hora del vuelo.

Casi una hora y media después…

-Matt, confío en que cuides bien de las chicas- Dijo Rick mirando al rubio.

-No se preocupe señor Saltzman las protegeré con mi vida misma- Dijo con aire de grandeza y todos rieron, excepto Damon.

-Deja lo de señor Saltzman me haces sentir viejo, puedes llamarme Rick- dijo amable.

-¿Y que día de la semana exactamente es el concierto?- preguntó Jenna con ilusión, a lo que Rick puso los ojos en blanco.

-El jueves- dijo Caroline emocionada.

-Jenna debería haber venido con nosotros- dijo Elena divertida.

-Si, Jenna debería- dijo la aludida.- Pero Jenna tiene un esposo entrado en años que no es amigo de ese tipo de cosas- dijo burlona.

-A quién le dices entrado en años abuela- Dijo Rick a la defensiva. Todos rieron y Jenna le pegó un codazo.- ¡Ouch! Padeces ira de la tercera edad mujer- dijo risueño. Y recibió otro codazo y más risas.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 381 con destino a Los Ángeles, favor de abordar por puerta 5, muchas gracias- Se escuchó por el alta voz.

Se pusieron todos en pie rumbo a la zona de abordaje.

-Iré al baño antes de abordar- dijo Elena.

-Está bien te esperamos allí- Dijo Matt arrastrando a Caroline con él.

Se separó del grupo y fue al servicio de damas. Se lavo la cara y las manos y se observo en el espejo, nerviosa pero feliz. Había esperado esto por mucho tiempo, al fin la tan ansiada libertad, aunque fuera solo por una semana. Se emocionaba al pensar que tendría un tiempo en el que haría lo que quisiera sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Ella amaba a su padre sí y también a Damon, pero a veces quisiera que le dieran la libertad de hacer su vida a su manera. Se sonrió así misma y salió.

Dio dos pasos fuera de la zona de los servicios y sintió una mano que la detuvo, se asustó y se giro rápidamente. Y se chocó de frente con unos preciosos ojos azules. Se relajó al instante.

Damon no dijo nada simplemente la abrazó. Estuvieron fundidos en aquel abrazo por 1 minuto entero.

-Prométeme marcarme y mandarme mensajes todos los días, seguramente ya no esté para cuando vuelvas pero espero volver pronto- dijo susurrando él en su oído.

Ella se separó un poco y lo miro a los ojos. Notó tristeza en ellos.- Prometo estar en contacto siempre y contar los días hasta que nos volvamos a ver- le dijo con una sonrisa y lo volvió a abrazar.

-También yo princesa- Dijo él y la apretó mas contra sí como si no quisiera dejarla ir.- Creo que te secuestrare- dijo en tono divertido.

Y Elena apreció el esfuerzo que hacía para que ella no notara que estaba mal, pero no lo lograba.

-Genial, así podría ir a visitarte a la cárcel cada día- dijo siguiéndole la broma.

-Que cruel, eso quiere decir que me acusarías- dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-Claro que sí, ser mi héroe no te da privilegios- dijo riendo.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron a reunirse con el resto.

Elena se arrojó a los brazos de Rick.

-Gracias por dejarme ir papá, me estas cumpliendo un sueño, eres el mejor- le dijo sincera y emocionada.

-Lo sé, que suerte tienes de tener un padre así- dijo orgulloso de sí mismo provocando risas generales.- Cuídate mucho y si algo pasa…- Fue interrumpido por su esposa.

-Nada le va a pasar- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- Elena cariño, diviértete, disfruta y arrójale un bra a Bon Jovi por mí- dijo con una sonrisa y la abrazó.

-Lo haré Jenna- dijo la castaña divertida.

-Bueno y ahora váyanse antes de que me arrepienta- dijo Rick en un fingido tono serio.

-Adiós a todos nos vemos en una semana, y cuídenme a Damon por favor, ya lo conocen- dijo con fingida preocupación.

Todos rieron excepto el chico que la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Anda hermanito alégrate, nos veremos pronto- le dio un beso en la mejilla y con un último abrazo a su padre, embarcaron rumbo a L.A.

**_2 días después_**

Elena y Caroline estaban asoleándose en la piscina del lujoso hotel en el que se hospedaban, envueltas en unos provocativos trajes de baño y gafas de sol. Matt seguramente dormía como una marmota luego de la borrachera de ayer en la noche.

-Debiste haber aceptado la invitación de ese guapo moreno- Le reclamaba Caroline a Elena.

-No, no debí, era un completo desconocido- dijo la castaña quitándole importancia.

-¡Dios! Elena, ¡reacciona! Recuerda el objetivo de este viaje, con esa actitud de mojigata no llegaras a nada- dijo la rubia removiéndose en la tumbona en la que se encontraba.

-No tengo actitud de mojigata Care- replicó Elena con infinita paciencia.-Es solo que no me pareció atractivo y punto, además quería sacarme del antro, apuesto que solo buscaba una cosa.- dijo, y la recorrió un escalofrío.

-Por supuesto que solo buscaba una cosa- remarco Caroline como si fuera obvio.- Se supone que ese es el punto.- dijo haciendo muecas con las manos.

-Care, no me acostare con el primer tipo que pase solo por querer divertirme- dijo la chica seria.

-Elena, deja la actitud de virgen, ¡ya no lo eres!- Dijo levantando un poco la voz, haciendo que algunas personas voltearan a verlas- Y madre mía que no lo eres- dijo entre risas.

-¡Caroline Forbes! ¡Deja de ventilar mi vida sexual a todo el hotel por amor al cielo!- dijo enojada la chica.

-Relájate estas en L.A, aquí la gente no se mete en la vida de los demás- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.- Y discúlpame pero no fuiste nada tonta mira que hacerlo con ese bombón.- dijo Caroline soñadora.

Elena muy a su pesar soltó una risa.- Si lo admito, estuve genial- dijo con aire de grandeza.

Recordaba aún su primera vez, había sido con Kol, una de las veces en las que se perdieron por el viñedo, escapando de una bronca que había tenido con Damon. Por aquel entonces, Kol y ella andaban juntos a escondidas de todos, Elena tenía los 18 años recién cumplidos y estaba harta de que entre su padre y su hermano le ahuyentaran a todos los pretendientes. Por lo que se enredó en algo con el joven Mikaelson, fue solo un juego pero al fin y al cabo la pasaron bien juntos. Cuando se dieron cuenta que nunca podrían ser más que amigos y cómplices decidieron acabar aquella corta relación. A partir de ahí se volvieron muy unidos y su relación se volvió lo que Elena llamaba "amigos con derecho a roces" de vez en cuando. Siempre que ella quería hacer algo a espaldas de Damon y Rick, él la ayudaba. Hicieron un sinfín de travesuras juntos y tenía muchos buenos recuerdos a su lado.

-Presumida- dijo Caroline divertida - En fin, el punto es- dijo con aire profesional.- ya tienes 22 años, es hora de dejar de soñar con Damon y conseguir un novio- puntualizó.

-Yo no sueño con Damon- dijo Elena a la defensiva.

-Si lo haces, y no te culpo, creo que todas las mujeres que se lo cruzan lo hacen- dijo la rubia divertida.- ese hombre está para el crimen, y la reconstrucción de los hechos- y soltó una risa.

Elena también rió pero al instante se puso seria.

-Fuera de broma, Damon es solo mi hermano, lo quiero pero solo como eso- dijo Elena decidida

-Si claro y yo me casaré con Matt la próxima semana- dijo Caroline divertida.

-Piensa lo que quieras- dijo Elena y se colocó sus casquillos con música a todo volumen, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Caroline rió y también puso música.

**_Mientras tanto en la mansión Saltzman_**

**_Rick's POV_**

Acababa de almorzar con su esposa, la cual se había ido a los viñedos a ver que todo estuviera en orden, ella se encargaba de las finanzas. Estaba sentado en su despacho esperando noticias de Elena.

Miró su mano y observo su alianza de matrimonio. Se había casado con Jenna 5 años atrás, al principio tuvo miedo de que Elena y ella no se llevaran bien, pero todo quedo en el olvido el día que las presentó. Como había podido dudarlo, Jenna era una adolescente en su interior, por eso la amaba, y precisamente por eso fue que congenió con Elena al instante.

La llegada de Jenna había traído mucho alivio a su vida, no solo porque tenía quien lo amara incondicionalmente sino también porque que se convirtió en un pilar fundamental para criar a Elena. La niña ya estaba pisando la adolescencia y él como hombre estaba empezando a tener serios problemas con algunos temas. Afortunadamente Jenna se hizo cargo de todo y en unos meses ya se adoraban como madre e hija.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando el teléfono sonó.

- Teniente General Saltzman- dijo con voz profesional ya que era una llamada del ACO.- Escucho… perfecto… continúen con lo planeado entonces… sigo al pendiente… buen trabajo Teniente Lockwood.- y colgó la comunicación.

Suspiró satisfecho y se acomodó en su silla. Todo marchaba a la perfección en L.A. Su niña se estaba divirtiendo y el estaba tranquilo.

Estaba por levantarse a servirse un Whisky cuando golpearon a la puerta.

-Adelante-.

-Disculpa Rick- Dijo Esther, el ama de llaves, entrando con unos cuantos sobres en sus manos.- el correo acaba de llegar-.

-Gracias Esther- dijo tomando los papeles- ¿Damon está en casa?- preguntó curioso.

-Acaba de regresar del viñedo, seguramente venga a hacerte compañía en cualquier instante-. Dijo amablemente la mujer.

-Está bien muchas gracias, porque no aprovechas el hermoso día y vas al viñedo a pasar el rato con tu familia-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me temo que debo hacer unas cuantas cosas aquí todavía- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Anda, te doy el día libre mujer, ve a relajarte- dijo risueño.

-Eres todo un caso, gracias Rick- dijo Esther entre risas y salió del lugar.

Adoraba a esa familia, llevaban más de 30 años trabajando para los Saltzman. Su padre los contrató poco antes de morir y cuando finalmente se fue, Ella y Michael cuidaron de él.

Bajo la vista a la pila de sobres y comenzó a revisarlos.

Algunos recibos de proveedores del viñedo, el resumen de cuenta bancario, y el de la tarjeta de crédito de Elena. Una invitación a un cóctel para él y Jenna y una oferta de un estanciero vecino que quería comprar a Satín. Rick rió, su pequeña lo ahorcaría si vendía a su caballo. Era hijo de campeones, había sido un regalo que un General de ACO le había hecho como agradecimiento por salvarle la vida en una ocasión y el se lo dio a Elena, cuando ella tenía 10 años. Muchos habían querido comprarlo porque era un ejemplar de primera calidad, pero él los rechazaba a todos. Se crió con Elena desde que era un potrillo y estaba bastante seguro de que no se dejaría montar por nadie más, siempre reaccionaba como una fiera cuando alguien más se acercaba, solo se dejaba tocar por ella, era muy orgulloso y testarudo ese demonio.

Debajo de todos los sobres había uno que llamo su atención. Era de papel madera y no tenía absolutamente nada escrito, ni remitente, ni dirección, ni siquiera una estampilla. A Rick le extraño que algo así hubiera llegado por correo. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Lo abrió y encontró una carta y algunas fotos. Su corazón se paro, la sangre se le congeló en las venas. Eran fotos de Elena, pero no cualquier foto, eran del antro que había visitado ayer en la noche. Parecían tomadas desde detrás de una columna, en ellas se la podía ver sonriente y feliz recargada en la barra con Matt y Caroline, con un vaso en sus manos. En otra, salía bailando y en la última saliendo del lugar con Caroline, ambas cargando a Matt.

Rick tragó ruidosamente, el miedo lo invadió, pero recordó que Lockwood le había dicho que todo marchaba bien, no podía haberle pasado nada. Seguramente alguno de sus hombres le había enviado aquello como prueba de que todo iba bien. O al menos de eso intentó convencerse Rick.

Dejó las fotos a un lado y leyó la carta que las acompañaba.

_¿Cómo es que un padre deja ir a su hija sola de fiesta por L.A con solo la protección de unos cuantos incompetentes de ACO?. A menos claro que no sea realmente su hija. En mi opinión, es el vivo retrato de su madre. Valió la pena esperar tantos años para al fin verte fallar Saltzman._

_P.D: ¿Sabías que hay todo un negocio para la reventa de entradas agotadas a conciertos de Rock?_

Rick perdió todo el color que le quedaba. Sus ojos releían aquella asquerosa carta una y otra vez. Por primera vez en todos sus años como agente, no fue capaz de reaccionar ante una situación límite.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y dio paso a un Damon que venía serio pero relajado.

-El día esta precioso para montar un poco Rick, que te parece si…- Se interrumpió al ver la cara de su amigo, Su semblante se tensó y el miedo apareció en sus ojos.

-Dime que está bien- dijo al instante. Pero Rick no lo escuchó, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto fijo detrás de Damon, como si no lo viera en realidad.- ¡Rick con un demonio!- gritó pálido, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Eso pareció hacer reaccionar a Alaric, que por fin poso sus ojos en él con la mirada más hundida que Damon le hubiera visto jamás.

-Lo saben- dijo sin más.- Saben quién es y donde esta- y con esto llevó sus manos a su cabeza y profirió un grito furioso que resonó por toda la mansión.

**_Damon's POV_**

No, no, no, no. Aquello no podía estar pasando, su pequeña no podía estar en riesgo, no ahora, que estaba tan lejos de su lado y el no podía protegerla. Furioso, con miedo, rabia y frustración le dio un golpe a la pared a su lado que hizo temblar el cuadro que colgaba sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué haremos?- le pregunto con urgencia a Rick. Pero una vez más no lo escuchó, estaba tomando el teléfono. 1 minuto después colgó con la cara aún peor que antes.

-¡Lockwood no contesta maldita sea!- dijo levantándose del escritorio y saliendo del lugar.

Damon se acercó y observo las fotos, su hermosa princesa parecía tan feliz y contenta. De solo pensar que alguien le pudiera poner una mano encima lo enfermaba, le revolvía el estomago y lo dejaba al borde del colapso.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente, era un hombre entrenado para reaccionar rápido en aquel tipo de situaciones. Tenía que pensar fríamente y encontrar un modo de resolver aquello. Pero que la persona en peligro esta vez fuera Elena no ayudaba en nada. No es como si fuera un simple testigo de los que tenía que proteger. Ella era su Elena.

Tomó luego la carta y la leyó atentamente unas 5 veces.

Rick regresó al despacho en ese momento con una laptop en sus manos.

-Sea quien sea que está detrás de esto, irá al concierto mañana por la noche. Es allí donde atacará, debemos impedirlo- Dijo con rapidez, a lo que Rick asintió.- ya mismo partiré a L.A.- Rick volvió a asentir.

-Tratare de contactar con Lockwood una vez más, y buscare en los archivos de las cámaras de seguridad a ver si captaron algo de quien dejo ese maldito sobre.- dijo en tono eficiente pero nervioso- avísame cuando llegues, movilizare un escuadrón de apoyo y llamare a algunos contactos en L.A para que rastreen la ciudad, cualquiera que se considere sospechoso será detenido y si ese malnacido esta allí, por Dios que lo encontrare aunque deba buscar debajo de cada piedra.- se sentó y encendió el ordenador- no podemos levantar sospechas lo sabes, es como cualquier otra misión.- tecleó rápidamente unos datos y levantó la vista a Damon- hay que procurar que Elena no se entere de nada, pero en el caso extremo de que su vida este en juego, no importa lo que debas hacer Damon, tráeme a mi hija de vuelta.- dijo con una seriedad de hierro.

-Lo haré sin dudarlo Rick- dijo Damon y salió de allí.

* * *

Chan Chan! llegó la hora de un poco de acción. ya era hora de un Damon's POV, habrá mas en el próximo... y será que podremos disfrutar en paz el concierto de Bon Jovi?... quien estará tras Elena?, Que es lo que Rick y Damon no le han dicho a la chica? :O ... uii cuantas dudas! y yo aquí sembrando intrigas jajaja...no esperaban una dulce historia de amor calmada verdad?.. que es la vida sin un par de tiros y agentes secretos jajaja... espero que les guste el rumbo que va tomando... la tengo algo adelantada es por eso que voy subiendo seguido, es cuestión de sentarme a releer y corregir algunas cosas!... Gracias por el apoyo! y por leer!.. nos vemos en el próximo Cap.. Besos, Blue :)


	6. It's My Life

**_Damon´s POV_**

Marcaban las 4 de la tarde del jueves y Damon se encontraba en el avión, a media hora de llegar a L.A. no había podido conseguir vuelo, por lo que Rick había movido sus contactos y estaba viajando en un jet privado. Repiqueteaba sus pies en el piso nervioso y muerto de miedo. Si, él, el Capitán Salvatore, el de nervios de acero, el que no temía enfrentar cara a cara a la muerte, estaba muerto de miedo. Y es que él podía ver al peligro a los ojos y reírse en su cara, pero cuando se trataba de Elena. Su pequeña y dulce Elena, su niña. La que desde el momento en que la sacó de aquella casa, aquel terrible día, se convirtió en su prioridad número uno, su mundo y su felicidad. Recordó la primera vez que ella había llegado a tocar su corazón, aquella vez que entró muy profundo dentro de él y ya nunca volvió a salir.

_Flashback_

_Marzo de 1999_

_La pequeña niña de ojos café estaba sentada bajo la ventana de su cuarto, tenía un libro de cuentos en sus manos "La Cenicienta"._

_Cuando él iba a entrar al cuarto se encontró con que el psicólogo de la niña salía de allí._

_-¿Cómo se encuentra?- le inquirió preocupado._

_-Está bastante bien, fue un trauma muy grande para una niña de 6 años, afortunadamente su cerebro bloqueó los recuerdos más traumáticos, no recuerda nada hasta antes de reaccionar en tus brazos y aunque extraña a su familia, no retiene conscientemente nada de aquel día- le dijo el doctor calmadamente._

_-¿A qué se refiere con conscientemente?- preguntó Damon._

_-A que aún continua con las pesadillas en las que revive aquél terrible baño de sangre, son sueños borrosos, no distingue rostros, solo sangre y gritos por doquier.- afirmó apenado.- pero cuando esta consiente no recuerda el momento, el shock fue tan grande que su mente lo bloqueo, asique mientras este despierta solo tendrá recuerdo de su familia pero no de cómo murieron-. _

_-¿Recordara algún día?- dijo preocupado el chico._

_-Puede que sí pero también que no, la mente es algo extraño joven Salvatore y tiene mil y un mecanismos para defenderse.- dijo sabio el doctor- puede que esta niña pueda continuar su vida tranquilamente, gracias a todo el amor y la contención que aquí tiene.- prosiguió- lo más sensato para ella es creer en la historia que le han contado-._

_-Entiendo- dijo Damon. La historia para ella, era que la casa se había quemado y él la había rescatado sacándola del lugar._

_-Bueno si me disculpa, debo ver otros pacientes, hasta luego joven- dijo el médico retirándose._

_-Hasta luego doctor, gracias por todo- dijo Damon con una inclinación de cabeza._

_Entró al cuarto y la vio allí, leyendo concentrada, vestida con un adorable vestido amarillo y una coleta alta. Unos días atrás la nueva documentación había llegado y ahora era Elena Saltzman. Una más en el programa de protección a testigos de ACO, por lo que su identidad tuvo que ser cambiada. A todos sus familiares y amigos les dijeron que nadie sobrevivió al incendio. Por lo demás, Rick había tenido una aventura de la cuál nació Elena sin que él lo supiera. Ahora su madre había muerto y él se hizo cargo de su hija. Como Rick no tenía nada en común con la familia de su amigo Grayson, no habría problema, ya que nadie tendría contacto con ella. Del resto se ocuparía la agencia._

_En cuanto a la pequeña, la tenían refugiada dentro de la casa sin ver a nadie, por ahora no era seguro, dentro de unos meses podrían empezar a enseñarle que era lo que tendría que contar si le preguntaban. Los niños no eran testigos fáciles de proteger por el hecho de que es difícil hacerlos seguir una coartada, pero afortunadamente ACO contaba con un amplio staff de profesionales de distintas ramas que se dedicaban de lleno a eso._

_Damon saco de su bolsillo unos dulces de chocolate y frambuesa. Había descubierto que eran sus favoritos. Disimuladamente arrojó uno enfrente de ella._

_La niña se sobresaltó y observó el dulce. Acto seguido levantó el rostro y su carita de ángel se ilumino._

_-¡Damon!- gritó muy emocionada, corrió hacía él, quien la levanto en el aire y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.- que bueno que viniste, ya estaba bien aburrida- dijo enfurruñada._

_-Lo sé, ¿Ese doctor es un charlatán verdad?- dijo quitándole el envoltorio al dulce._

_-Sipi, solo quiere hablar de cosas aburridas, no le interesa para nada la vida de la Cenicienta.- dijo la niña molesta._

_Damon soltó una carcajada.- Oh no que pecado, es un mal hombre- dijo risueño_

_-¿Qué es un pecado?- le preguntó la niña inocente._

_-Algo de lo que tu aún estas libre mi pequeña princesa, y espero que sea así por mucho tiempo- dijo soltando una risita._

_-No entiendo- dijo confundida._

_-Descuida, lo harás más adelante.- dijo, en ese momento su móvil sonó.- Diga… sí… entendido- su mirada se ensombreció- claro que si, estaré allí.- colgó algo apenado y molesto, planeaba pasar un rato relajado jugando con Elena. Los momentos que pasaba con ella eran los únicos en los que se relajaba y se podía divertir siendo él mismo. _

_Pero su padre lo había llamado y al Coronel Giuseppe Salvatore, nadie lo dejaba esperando. Un hombre implacable y frío que trataba a Damon como si fuera escoria y solo lo llamaba cuando necesitaba algo de él._

_-Debo irme pequeña, volveré mas tarde a jugar contigo- le prometió bajándola y revolviendo su cabello._

_-Está bien Damon, prométeme que le sacarás la lengua a tu papá de mi parte- dijo con su adorable carita seria._

_Damon la miró sorprendido y se agacho a su altura.- ¿Como sabes que era mi padre?_

_-Hay un Damon que es mi hermano mayor y otro Damon que es el hijo de ese señor- dijo la niña dejando a Damon desconcertado- El hijo de él no me gusta, es un Damon que esta triste y es malo- alzó sus manitos y las puso sobre el rostro del chico- Pero debes prometerme que pase lo que pase siempre serás mi Damon hermano mayor, no dejes que ese señor traiga al otro Damon, a ese no lo quiero aquí-. Sentenció._

_A Damon se le nublaron los ojos por un segundo. Como era posible que aquel pequeño ser pudiera leer en él como si fuera un libro abierto. Nunca en todos sus años de vida alguien le había dicho una verdad más grande y pura que aquella. Él se convertía en alguien horrible cuando su padre andaba cerca, pero aún así no podía creer que ella lo hubiera notado, la mayoría de los adultos no era capaz de separar a ambos Damon. No salía de su asombro y la niña lo notó._

_-Cierra la boca hermanito te entraran bichos- dijo risueña- te estaré esperando para jugar- le dijo poniendo un tierno gesto con su carita de lado. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se alejó a retomar su libro._

_Damon salió de la habitación todavía en estado de shock. Y fue allí en ese preciso instante, que se juró a si mismo que protegería a esa niña de todo aquello que quisiera dañarla. Ella lo cuidaba a su infantil manera, y él le devolvería el gesto, se encargaría de que fuera feliz, sería su hermano mayor y su guardián. Adoraba a esa enanita que se había ganado un lugar en su corazón como si realmente fuera su hermanita._

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Damon alejó los recuerdos, en ese momento eran dolorosos. Ella siempre lo entendió, lo comprendía de una manera más allá de toda lógica. Con su infinita pureza e inocencia de niña pequeña, cuando el sólo tenía 18 años, le enseñó lo que era el amor, la familia y la preocupación por alguien más. Él, que nunca había recibido afecto de nadie, que no sabía lo que era que alguien se preocupara de su bienestar, de pronto se encontró dándole explicaciones de su paradero a una pequeña niña de 6 años que contaba los días para volverlo a ver. Ella y Rick se convirtieron en la familia que él jamás había tenido, le dieron un hogar. Ella lo hacía feliz. Si algo le pasaba, no podría seguir viviendo, simplemente jamás se perdonaría haberle fallado. No se imaginaba un mundo en el que aquella hermosa niña no lo mirara con sus enormes ojos chocolate y esa sonrisa tierna que solo le daba a él.

Así eran las familias después de todo, ahora lo sabía, Elena se lo había enseñado. _"Las familias deben estar unidas, los hermanos se cuidan unos a otros, tú me cuidas, y yo puedo cuidarte, eso quiere decir que somos hermanos", _le había dicho la niña, infinitamente sabia, tres meses después de que la hubiera rescatado. Y en ese momento quedo firmado en un pacto imaginario, para siempre. Hermanos de la vida, unidos por circunstancias atroces. _"Siempre juntos hermanito" _la vocecita de una Elena todavía pequeña resonaba en su cabeza.

Definitivamente no podía permitir que nada le pasase, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Capitán Salvatore, aterrizaremos en 10 minutos- informó el piloto.

-Entendido- dijo serio y desvió la vista por la ventana.

**_Mientras tanto en el Four Seasons de L.A_**

**_Elena's POV_**

Elena llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Matt.

-¡Apúrate cariño o Care va a matarte!- gritó a la puerta.

-¡Ya va!- se escuchó a través de la puerta. Un segundo después ésta se abrió y dejó ver a un Matt envuelto en unos pantalones de jean ajustados y una cazadora de cuero negra.

-Rawr tigre, no quieres aparecerte así frente a mí cuando estamos tan cerca de una cama- le dijo provocativa.

-Ya quisiera yo tener tanta suerte, pero sé que solo me ves como tu amigo gay- dijo riendo.

-Tú no eres gay tonto- dijo riendo también la chica.

-Lo sé, pero me refiero a que estoy en tu lista de intocables- se carcajeó.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y tomándolo del brazo lo condujo al ascensor para llegar a la planta baja donde los esperaba Caroline.

-Pensándolo bien si tu oferta sigue en pie, siempre eh tenido una fantasía acerca de un ascensor- dijo moviendo las cejas provocativamente. Pero no logro mantener la fachada y ambos estallaron en risas.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y una agitada Caroline los recibió exultante.

-¡Al fin! Pensé que nunca vendrías, tardas más que yo arreglándote y eso son palabras mayores- dijo impaciente.

-Relájate Care, aún tenemos tiempo.

-Lo sé pero díselo a mi impaciencia- dijo la rubia dando saltitos.

Elena y Matt pusieron los ojos en blanco y tomando a la rubia uno de cada brazo salieron del hotel.

Caminaron por las calles de L.A hasta a encontrar un taxi que los llevara hasta Hollywood Bowl, el lugar donde sería el concierto. Llegaron allí como por las 6 de la tarde y se formaron en espera de que abrieran las puertas.

Después de tres horas de espera, estaban dentro de la arena, justo frente al escenario en la tercera fila. No cabían en sí mismos de felicidad. De pronto las luces se apagaron y el ruido ensordecedor de los gritos desenfrenados de 17 mil fans enloquecidos inundaron los oídos de Elena. Incontables luces blancas y azules comenzaron a parpadear y una sombra negra apareció sobre el escenario, la música instrumental resonaba fuerte y clara en todo el lugar, batería y guitarra al mejor ritmo de rock… y la luz sobre el escenario se encendió.

-¡Buenas Noches Los Ángeles!-.

Y llegó el momento de dejarse llevar.

**_Damon´s POV_**

Había logrado infiltrarse en el lugar, estaba a unos 100 metros del escenario, sabía el lugar exacto en el que se suponía estaría Elena, pero como demonios se supone que iba a encontrarla o que iba a notar si alguien quería hacerle algo, en aquel mar de gente desenfrenada.

Cuando se apagaron las luces Damon se tensó, sus sentidos estaban trabajando a mil por hora. De todos los lugares extremos y peligrosos de los que había tenido que rescatar a incontables testigos, éste le parecía el peor de todos. Al menos en medio de una guerrilla en irán, habría menos gente que aquí y mucho más calmada pensó irónicamente.

Intento abrirse paso entre la multitud, la poca iluminación los gritos y las luces dando vueltas por todo el lugar lo dejaban prácticamente ciego y sordo ante cualquier ataque. Aunque estaba plenamente seguro de que nadie advertiría su presencia allí.

Poco a poco logró abrirse paso a empujones hasta llegar al menos a la décima fila. Fue allí cuando el cantante hizo su aparición y la multitud enloqueció, Damon no prestó atención a lo que decía, estaba concentrado en buscar a Elena. Los acordes comenzaron a escucharse.

_This aunt a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud._

**_Elena's POV_**

¡Dios adoraba esa canción! Cuantas veces le hubiera gustado cantársela a su padre a la cara pensó divertida. La gente comenzó a agitarse y a ejercer presión desde todas direcciones. Cuando estalló el coro, la masa comenzó a saltar y los tres amigos junto con ellos. Elena cantó con todas sus fuerzas saltó, gritó y agitó hacia arriba sus manos.

_It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life._

Elena se sentía más viva que nunca, Caroline y Matt a su lado estaban como en un sueño. Sentía la presión de toda la gente que la rodeaba, apretones aquí y allá, saltando, bailando, moviéndose con ella.

**_Damon's POV_**

_This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks_

Mierda. Aquello no ayudaba en nada, con aquel incesante brinco multitudinario lo habían empujado hasta alejarlo unos cuantos metros del escenario. Ahora estaba más atrás que al comienzo. Se resignó a no hacerlo de aquella forma. Así no llegaría a Elena, además según la información que tenía, ella debía estar en la punta opuesta del escenario, salió fuera de la masa de gente y decidió correr hasta el fondo y rodear el campo para acercarse por el otro lado.

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way_  
_I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life_

**_Elena´s POV_**

En la euforia de la canción sin casi ser consciente de nada, Elena perdió el equilibrio y se trastabillo hacia atrás cayendo sobre un chico un poco más alto que ella, se pincho el brazo con las púas que el chico llevaba como brazalete, era uno de esos que llevan pinches por todos lados, gritó una disculpa que estaba segura que el chico no logro oír pero le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa algo avergonzada y sobándose el brazo se volvió al frente para seguir con su remolino de adrenalina, mientras sonaba un atronador solo de guitarra.

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_

Jamás en su vida olvidaría esto, ¡era la mejor sensación que había experimentado nunca! Tanta adrenalina la mareaba y la hacía sentir ligera. Se volvía loca de felicidad. Su vista se nublaba y todo se desdibujaba a su alrededor en un remolino de emociones. Un momento, un segundo de lucidez, aquello no era normal, la gente comenzó a asfixiarla y se sintió mareada. Intentó alcanzar a Matt pero el movimiento de la multitud la había alejado de él. La música hizo una pausa dramática. Y cuando estalló, El mundo se volvió negro y ya no supo nada más.

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive_

**_Damon's POV_**

Agitado y sin aliento, se dobló y apoyo las manos en sus rodillas, había sido una carrera olímpica pero logro llegar al otro lado entre golpes y empujones. Intentó recobrar el aliento y mirar al frente. Estaba a unas 7 filas de distancia del escenario, pero estaba al otro lado de la valla. Junto a una salida de emergencia y una de esas carpas blancas a donde llevan a la gente descompensada, había varios hombres vestidos de blanco de la guardia médica y algunos de seguridad. Damon había conseguido a través de Rick una de las credenciales de seguridad a última hora asique nadie le dijo nada por estar allí. De pronto un movimiento entre la gente le llamo la atención, se hicieron a un lado para dar paso a un hombre de blanco con una persona en brazos, el primer descompensado seguramente pensó Damon. Era su oportunidad, podía colarse por ahí. Uno de los hombres de blanco se acerco a la valla y la abrió para dar paso al hombre, el cual Salió de la multitud y poniéndose de cara a Damon se dirigió con una chica en brazos a la carpa blanca.

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!_

Miles de gritos estallaron ante el final de la canción y con un fuerte estruendo la música paro, junto con el corazón de Damon.

Era Elena.

* * *

No se aceptan tomatazos por dejarlo ahí! jajaja... quería subir uno antes de dormir, que bien se siente tener todo el tiempo del mundo para esto!... mañana habrá más, pobre mi querido Damon soy una malvada lo hago sufrir... pero bueno así es mas emocionante! jajaja.. Gracias por el apoyo y espero con ansias ver que les parece hasta ahora! n.n .. Saludos a todos y gracias por leer! Blue :)


	7. Impotencia

**_Damon's POV_**

No pudo moverse, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo maldito fuera. El hombre desapareció con Elena dentro de la carpa y cuando la perdió de vista fue cuando todo el peso del momento cayó sobre él, se abrió paso hasta aquél lugar pero un hombre de blanco le cortó el paso.

-Lo siento, esta área está restringida, solo se admite personal de salud pública oficial- le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Damon se soltó de él bruscamente alterado- ¡me importa un cuerno!, este es un asunto oficial, no puede usted interferir con la ley- le dijo en un tono tan autoritario y le dirigió una mirada tan cargada de ira que el pobre hombre trastabillo hacía atrás para dejarlo pasar.

Cuando estuvo dentro de la carpa no vio rastros de Elena ni del tipo que la cargaba. En una esquina había una mujer rubia también vestida de blanco, que observaba con atención unos papeles, al percatarse que estaba allí alzó la vista y puso una mirada de sorpresa, que se transformo en una seductora al instante.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- preguntó sugerente acercándose a él.

-¿Dónde está la chica que acaban de traer aquí?- dijo cortante y con la misma mirada iracunda de antes.

La mujer se asustó un poco y la desilusión se reflejó en su rostro.

-No puedo darle esa información oficial- dijo seria.

-¡Va a decirme a dónde demonios se llevaron a la chica o acabará en la cárcel por desacato a la autoridad!- rugió Damon fuera de sus cabales. Ver a Elena inconsciente casi acabó con él.

-Tenía perdida total del conocimiento y no reaccionaba, está siendo trasladada directamente al hospital, las ambulancias están saliendo por la puerta al final de ese pasillo- dijo todo muy rápido y con miedo en la voz, mientras con un dedo tembloroso le señaló la dirección en la que se encontraba el aparcamiento.

Damon sin perder un segundo atravesó algunos pasillos hasta llegar al lugar, había varias ambulancias y algunos hombres sentados en círculo delante de ellas. Se acercó. Inspiro hondo tratando de calmarse, no podía levantar sospechas recordó.

-Disculpen- dijo con urgencia, los hombres lo miraron. - ¿Saben si la chica que debía ir al hospital ya fue trasladada?- preguntó tratando de parecer sereno, sin mucho éxito.

- Es aquella ambulancia, acaba de marcharse- dijo uno de los hombres. Y Damon la observó atento matrícula WNA 512.

-¿Sabe a dónde se dirige?- se llevó una mano al cabello.

-Al Hollywood Center- dijo sin importancia.

Damon salió corriendo de aquél lugar, tenía un coche esperándolo a unas cuantas calles. Tomó su móvil y le marco a uno de los hombres de ACO que Rick había enviado para ayudarle.

- Despliegue a su gente Sargento, ubiquen a una ambulancia con matrícula WNA 512, se dirige al Hollywood Center, intercéptenla, la señorita Saltzman va en ella.- Colgó y siguió corriendo hasta el automóvil donde un agente lo esperaba para partir.- Al Hollywood Center, ¡Deprisa!- le espetó. Y partieron a toda marcha rumbo al hospital.

A los 5 minutos de trayecto su móvil sonó, era el Sargento.

-Escucho- dijo sin más.

-Hemos localizado el objetivo Capitán, se dirige al oeste por Fountain Ave.- dijo rápidamente el hombre.

-Perfecto, deténganla y avíseme en cuanto tenga consigo a la señorita Saltzman- y colgó sin esperar respuesta. Suspiro y trato de calmarse, pronto tendría a su princesa de nuevo en sus brazos y maldita fuera no la dejaría volver a alejarse de casa ni cien metros.

5 minutos después ellos también tomaron Fountain Ave, iban a toda velocidad y a lo lejos divisaron la ambulancia. El auto no había llegado a detenerse cuando Damon abrió la puerta y se acercó al Sargento a grandes zancadas.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?- inquirió impaciente y ansioso buscándola con su vista por todos lados como un loco.

Fijó sus ojos en el Sargento el cuál tragó saliva audiblemente. Su corazón se frenó una vez más.

-Lo siento Capitán pero la chica en la ambulancia no era la Señorita Saltzman- dijo preocupado.

-¿Cómo dice?- dijo palideciendo, sintió como el mundo se abría a sus pies y la oscuridad comenzaba a devorarlo.

-Interceptamos el vehículo con la excusa de un operativo policial, el conductor dice que la joven que trasladaron efectivamente proviene del concierto en Hollywood Bowl y qué esta inconsciente, exceso de drogas aparentemente, común en conciertos de rock-. Dijo el Sargento apresuradamente- lo interrogué acerca de alguna otra descompensación pero jura y perjura que fue la única, creo que nos han tendido una trampa señor- dijo mirando hacia abajo.

No hacía falta que se lo dijera, ya lo sabía, estaba jodido. La tuvo tan cerca y como un estúpido dejó que se la arrebataran de las manos, merecía ir a contarle a Rick y que éste le metiera un tiro en medio de ambos ojos.

-Sus órdenes Capitán- dijo el Sargento algo dubitativo.

-Informe al Teniente General, él le dirá que hacer- dijo casi en un susurró y regreso al automóvil.

-regresa al estadio- le dijo al agente a su lado, con la mirada en el horizonte como perdido.

Una vez de vuelta allí trato de pensar fríamente, ¿qué haría ahora? No quería ni pensar donde estaría su princesa ahora mismo, con quien o que le estarían haciendo. Pateó el suelo con frustración y alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Debía tener la mente fría, debía pensar con claridad si quería rescatarla. _"Tonto, sigues siendo mi héroe, siempre lo serás" _la voz de Elena aquel día a orillas del rio resonó en su cabeza. Tan solo 4 días atrás. Ella confiaba en él, era su héroe, debía rescatarla, no podía fallarle justamente a ella que era la única persona en el mundo que creía ciegamente en este idiota.

Reconstruyo mentalmente los hechos desde que la había visto en brazos de ese hombre. La vio, luego desapareció dentro de la carpa blanca, luego habló con aquella mujer, luego fue al aparcamiento y divisó la ambulancia. Nada, no había nada que le llamara precisamente la atención. Decidió entrar de nuevo al estadio e interrogar a los médicos, si de algo estaba seguro, era que el que se había llevado a Elena no formaba parte de ellos.

2 horas después y con el concierto ya terminado Damon no tenía más que información vana. Nadie sabía nada del sujeto que había sacado a Elena de la multitud, según lo que contaban eran un cuerpo de 132 paramédicos al inicio del concierto y la misma cantidad eran cuando acabó, pero ninguno de ellos era el hombre que Damon buscaba, además según las pruebas oficiales, la chica trasladada estaba ahora en el hospital, por una sobredosis, que es algo común por estos días, nadie vio otra chica ni otra ambulancia ni un paramédico sospechoso. En resumen, no tenía nada, quien hubiera planeado esto lo había hecho condenadamente bien.

Ahora se encontraba recostado sobre el automóvil de la agencia mirando al cielo en busca de algo que se le hubiera pasado por alto, con sus neuronas trabajando al 100%, el corazón en un puño y sus nervios a punto de colapsar.

Su móvil sonó, era Rick.

-Mátame anda, yo mismo te daré la bala- dijo compungido.

-Calla, no tenemos tiempo para que estés de mártir, mi hija te necesita grandísimo idiota- le espetó furioso.- escucha esto atentamente.- dijo, tras lo cual se escuchó un clic como si hubiera activado una grabadora.

- Fue tan fácil Saltzman- se escuchó una voz muy gruesa, claramente distorsionada por algún aparato- ¿sabes cuanta gente puede llegar a reunirse en un concierto de Rock? ¿Sabes lo fácil que fue infiltrar a dos hombres allí? ¿Poner uno justo detrás de tu tierna y dulce niña?- hubo una pausa- hoy en día hay todo tipo de accesorios para el cuerpo, incluso algunos pueden ser rellenados con ciertas sustancias, entre tanto empujón un pinchazo accidental se vería de lo más inocente ¿no crees?- una risa seca- Debo admitir que tu hija es una joya, realmente muy hermosa, hiciste un buen trabajo papi- tono burlón- ahora es mi turno de disfrutarla, supongo que puedo divertirme un rato con ella antes de que despierte y luego le contare una historia que seguramente le resultara de lo más interesante.- clic. Se cortó la grabación-

Damon tenía los nudillos blancos, la ira lo invadía, el dolor, y la completa impotencia, se sentía muerto en vida y al mismo tiempo impulsado por una ira y una sed de sangre tal, que hubiera asesinado a toda la ciudad de Los Ángeles en una sola noche si con eso le devolvían a Elena.

-Luego de eso me enviaron una foto, te la reenviare-Dijo seco.- escúchame bien, necesito que vayas a Merlose Ave, justo a la entrada del Wilshire Country Club. No preguntes, no puedo decírtelo por teléfono, cuando llegues allí mis hombres te dirán que hacer.- y colgó.

Cuando su celular quedó libre de la llamada Damon observó la fotografía que le había enviado Rick, era Elena recostada sobre una cama, con sus manos atadas y sus ojos cerrados, su hermoso cabello esparcido sobre la almohada, se veía completamente indefensa e inocente. Estaba visiblemente tomada desde arriba, se podía ver todo su cuerpo, iba vestida tal cual recordaba haberla visto horas antes.

Algo se rompió dentro de Damon.

**_Mientras tanto en algún lugar de L.A_**

Un hombre de unos 30 años, vestido con jeans y una cazadora de cuero marrón estaba sentado al lado de una cama, observando a una hermosa castaña completamente inconsciente. Su móvil sonó.

-Diga- contestó rápidamente.

-Dentro de 2 horas, uno de mis hombres irá por ti, entrara como huésped. Aparcará en la cochera, lleva un Volvo negro. Súbela al Volkswagen que trajiste y ve con él al aeropuerto, allí te pagará y todo estará hecho.- dijo una voz grave al otro lado de la línea.-

-Entendido jefe, ¿Qué hago si la chica despierta?- preguntó.

-No lo hará, la droga que le dimos la mantendrá durmiendo hasta mañana- dijo la voz, y cortó la comunicación.

El hombre se recostó en su silla y observó a la joven, era realmente muy linda. No podía imaginarse como era que acabó envuelta en algo con aquellos tipos tan peligrosos. Tampoco era que el supiera mucho, sólo le pagaron para sacarla del estadio y entregarla, no haría preguntas. Era muy buen dinero, pero aún así no le gustaba del todo trabajar con aquella gente. La mafia y los narcotraficantes le daban escalofríos. Se dispuso a esperar. Aún faltaban dos horas para la entrega.

**_Damon's POV_**

El automóvil aparcó a una distancia prudente de la entrada del Wilshire Country Club, Damon observó a su alrededor tratando de distinguir algo en la oscuridad de la noche. Un hombre golpeó el cristal de su lado, enseñaba una identificación de ACO por lo que el chico bajó el vidrio.

-Debe usted seguirme Capitán- dijo algo inseguro.

Damon bajo del auto y lo siguió. El joven lo guió a través de una hilera de árboles, a lo lejos podía verse la oficina de seguridad que regulaba las entradas y salidas del Club.

-Su rango agente- dijo seco.

-Soy el Cabo Fell señor- dijo el chico algo intimidado.

-¿Cuál es la situación aquí Cabo?- prosiguió Damon.

-Tengo ordenes especificas de no revelarle nada Capitán, le ruego sea paciente hasta que vea al Mayor Lockwood- dijo el chico temiendo su reacción.

-¿Mayor Lockwood?- dijo desconcertado- no me entere del ascenso de Tyler, de cualquier modo creí que no había noticias suyas-. Dijo pensativo.

-No es Tayler señor, es su tío el Mayor Mason a quien me refiero- aclaró el Cabo Fell.

-¿Mason?- casi grita Damon por la sorpresa, el chico lo miro curioso, y él se recompuso rápidamente.- Es una sorpresa que él esté aquí- dijo a modo de explicación- No lo veo hace un año, creí que estaba en el extranjero.

Qué demonios hacía Mason Lockwood aquí y que motivos habían llevado a Rick a pedirle que viniera, pensó molesto Damon, el que antaño había sido un muy buen colega y compañero ya no le caía tan bien que digamos y no recordaba ni porque.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de seguridad la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un imponente Mason vestido en su negro uniforme de ACO y con su insignia de Mayor orgullosamente exhibida en su pecho. Deberían haberlo ascendido recientemente, la última vez que lo vio ambos eran capitanes.

-Tiempo sin verte colega- dijo sonriente y le extendió una mano a Damon.

Este la estrechó pero no le devolvió la sonrisa, Mason ni le tomó importancia y se giró.

-Tenemos una situación aquí- dijo desviando su mirada a una de las numerosas pantallas que había en el muro- Sector 18, casa de huéspedes número 32- le hizo zoom a la cámara, que mostró una enorme casa de verano- rentada al señor Rosencraft, un aristócrata de Nueva York que está pasando la noche en un hotel con su amante de turno- dijo seriamente- mientras tanto su supuesto sobrino, está haciendo uso de la propiedad, en la cual tiene a una joven castaña inconsciente sobre una cama y aguarda la llegada de otro pariente de dudosa procedencia para llevarla a dar un paseo al aeropuerto y sacarla del país con destino desconocido- dijo con tono eficiente.

Al oír esto Damon se volteó inmediatamente con la clara intención de ir en busca de Elena, pero el Cabo Fell le cortó el paso.

-No tan rápido, debemos hacer esto bien- dijo con paciencia Mason- necesitamos atrapar a los dos hombres si queremos tener alguna información acerca de quién está detrás de todo esto- explicó.- además no podemos levantar un revuelo en el Club, no necesitamos a la prensa metida en esto, hay que resguardar antes que nada la seguridad y el anonimato de Elena.

Muy a su pesar Damon tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón. Asintió con la cabeza.

Mason miro su reloj.- en aproximadamente una hora un coche entrará aquí con destino a esa propiedad- dijo señalando la cámara.- lo interceptaremos y entraremos junto con él, cuando el sujeto dentro de la casa abra la cochera, y suba a Elena al automóvil, nosotros estaremos esperándolo dentro.- dijo como haciendo ver que era muy simple.- así que por ahora sentémonos, tenemos una hora libre.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Damon no parecía tener intención de relajarse.- Animo colega- le dijo el rubio- ella ya esta salvada, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Damon sin rodeos.

Mason suspiró-Regresé al país hace unas cuantas semanas, vine a L.A a visitar la vieja casa de mis padres- hizo una pausa.- hace unos días atrás recibí una llamada del Teniente General, diciendo que su hija estaría por aquí esta semana, y si podía hacerle el favor de checar que todo estuviera en orden.- contó Mason con calma- me envió todos los datos de donde estaría y comprobé que todo marchara bien.- continuó- El lunes en la noche salí a un antro como de costumbre y me encontré a Elena y sus amigos, no iba a dejar que me vieran obviamente, asique opte por salir a tomar aire y ver a que otro lugar podría ir. Iba tan pensativo que choqué con un hombre en mi escape, el sujeto salió corriendo pero había perdido su móvil, lo tomé y revise la agenda para ver si lograba llamar a alguien para que lo recupere.- se frenó y se sirvió un vaso con agua- me extrañó ver que eran puros números y no había ningún nombre, para alguien entrenado como nosotros, eso resulta altamente sospechoso. Me alejé del bar y me dirigí a casa, a mitad de camino el móvil comenzó a sonar, y decidí contestar…-

_Flashback_

_-Diga- contestó en un tono neutro._

_-Wilshire Country Club, sector 18 casa 32, Edward Rosencraft, todos los papeles en el lugar de siempre, dos horas.- se cortó la comunicación._

_Definitivamente había algo raro allí, tomó un papel y escribió una nota con todos los datos que le dieron en la llamada._

_Regresó al lugar del choque y aprovechando que no había gente, dejó allí el celular. Aguardó solo 5 minutos y tal y como esperaba, el sujeto apareció y lo recogió. Aprovecho para seguirlo, el hombre se metió en una posada de mala muerte en Gregory Ave. Entró, aprovechando que no vio a nadie en recepción y vio al tipo entrar a una habitación. Aguardó pacientemente una hora y se acercó a la puerta. Deslizó bajo ella el papel que había escrito, con el mensaje tal cual lo había oído en el celular y se sentó a esperar escondido en el armario de limpieza que había unas puertas más allá de la habitación. El sujeto abandonó el lugar al cabo de media hora y volvió luego de otras 3. Cuando dieron las 10 de la noche, volvió a salir, a comer supuso Mason. Era su oportunidad, forzó la cerradura de forma imperceptible y se coló en el lugar. No había mucho que ver, el hombre no llevaba equipaje ni nada más, solo lo puesto. Por lo que no le fue difícil hallar la pila de papeles sobre un pequeño escritorio de madera. Investigó rápidamente, una credencial falsa a nombre de Joseph Rosencraft, 28 años, un pase al Wilshire Country Club, un boleto para el concierto de Bon Jovi el jueves en la noche y una nota. _

_"En el paquete está la ropa y todos los accesorios que deberás llevar, la droga se encuentra ya colocada en el brazalete, manéjalo con cuidado. Una vez este inconsciente el paramédico la sacara de allí, tendrá una cinta roja en su mano. Sal del estadio y dirígete a los servicios allí habrá un cambio de ropa esperándote, con el uniforme puesto pasa a través de la valla y la carpa y sigue por el pasillo, él paramédico te entregará a la chica y se llevará otra en su lugar, síguelo pero toma la salida opuesta, te llevara al aparcamiento VIP allí estará esperándote un Volkswagen, ya sabes a donde ir" _

_Mason registró todo rápidamente y se fue de allí._

En la sala Damon miraba a Mason atentamente, todo cobraba sentido ahora, el plan era perfecto, si Mason no se hubiera cruzado con el tipo, jamás habrían dado con ella. Pero aún quedaba un detalle.

-¿Como supiste que se trataba de Elena?- inquirió Damon.

-No lo supe en ese momento, me dediqué a investigar un poco más y no me llevó mucho acabar de juntar todas las piezas, iba a cometerse un crimen y yo no podía permitirlo- dijo seguro.- Entonces, el miércoles por la tarde recibí una llamada del Teniente General una vez más, me pedía información acerca del paradero de mi sobrino, le pregunte qué sucedía porque se notaba alterado y cuando me conto lo de su hija no tarde en sumar dos más dos.- dijo orgulloso.- le pedí hacer una conferencia web por la red de ACO, no me fio de los teléfonos, y le comenté todo lo que sabía- prosiguió- me pidió que guardara el secreto y me puso a cargo de la operación.

-¿Me dejó al margen?- preguntó incrédulo.

-El cree que estas demasiado implicado sentimentalmente como para pensar fríamente, que te dejarías llevar por tus emociones, a decir verdad, que ambos lo harían, por lo que me pidió que me hiciera cargo de todo- continuó diciendo- A decir verdad no me esperaba que ponga la vida de su hija en mis manos, pero no me permitiría fallarle. Además le tengo un gran cariño a Elena no quisiera que nada le pasase.- dijo con tono tierno.

Damon resopló disgustado.- no puedo creer que haya ido a mis espaldas- dijo entre dientes.

-No lo hizo por maldad Damon, por todo lo que le conté entendió que por ahora no iban a hacerle nada a su hija, detenerlos en pleno show habría sido imposible, demasiada gente. Lo más sensato era esperar hasta ahora y atraparlos, así podríamos tener información muy valiosa acerca de quién está detrás de esto- dijo como si hablara con un niño pequeño.- Tú no lo habrías hecho así, habrías corrido a impedir que Elena entrara al show, y otra parte importante era que ella no se diera por enterada.- dijo paciente.

-Osea que era mejor dejar que la droguen y la secuestren- dijo furioso.

- No estás viéndolo con claridad, y el Teniente General tampoco lo hacía, por eso yo me hice cargo, para garantizar no solo la seguridad física de Elena sino también la mental y de paso conseguir la información para eliminar esta amenaza de raíz.- explicó- El Teniente no estuvo de acuerdo al principio tampoco, pero fue lo mejor, reconócelo- Dijo persuasivo- Y a juzgar por cómo entraste hace rato diría que él tiene razón. No eres el indicado para salvar a Elena amigo-sentenció.

Y Damon dolido tuvo que reconocer que quizá tenía razón, si fuera por él, ella estaría perdida ya, el no era capaz de ser el héroe que su princesa creía que era.

-Supongo que debo agradecerte lo que haces por ella- dijo reticente.

-No es nada que tu no harías colega- dijo palmeándole la espalda.

-Y a todo esto, ¿qué fue de tu sobrino y el escuadrón que Rick mandó aquí?- preguntó curioso.

-Les tendieron una trampa con una pista falsa, los emboscaron, los dejaron inconscientes y los encerraron en el sótano de un bar, los encontramos esta mañana- dijo negando con la cabeza- supongo que aún les queda mucho que aprender, parece que el Teniente General estaba bastante seguro de que nada pasaría y por eso envío a un escuadrón menor de hombres con poca experiencia.

-supongo- dijo Damon encogiéndose de hombros. Observó la insignia en el pecho de Mason- ¿Mayor eh?- Dijo con molestia

-Hazañas en la última misión- dijo contento el hombre.- Ya te contare cuando vayamos por unas copas- le sonrió.

Damon bufó, ese tipo realmente era ajeno a las malas vibras pensó.

Una luz iluminó la oficina, y ambos voltearon a ver como un automóvil se estacionaba delante de la barrera que le impedía el paso. Un volvo negro.

-Llegó la hora- dijo Mason con una sonrisa traviesa.

Y la adrenalina corrió por todo el cuerpo de Damon.

* * *

Si lo sé..¿como es que lo dejo ahí? jajaja... Les prometo que Delena se reencuentra en el próximo capítulo, lo subiré a lo largo del día...Me divertí mucho escribiendo éste, me gusta el toque de novela policial jajaja... espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Hasta el próximo Cap .. Besos , Blue :)


	8. Despierta

El hombre dentro del Volvo negro preparó la documentación falsa que enseñaría a la seguridad del Club, bajo el vidrio tintado y vio salir a un hombre de cabellos negros que se dirigió hacia él.

-Identificación- dijo cortante.

El hombre le extendió sus papeles y el oficial los estudió con atención.

-Ya veo, me temo que hay un problema caballero- Dijo y lo miró a los ojos, el hombre se quedó helado, era la mirada más dura y sin sentimientos que hubiera visto nunca. Intentó concentrarse, no debía levantar sospechas.

-¿Cual es el problema oficial?- preguntó con voz aparentemente segura.

Y todo paso en un segundo, la puerta del copiloto se abrió violentamente y en una exhalación tenía un hombre rubio apuntándolo con una magnum en la cabeza. Escuchó el clic del arma al ser despojada de su seguro y tragó saliva.

-El problema es que queda usted detenido, por co-participación en el secuestro de la señorita Elena Saltzman- dijo aquél hombre firmemente.

El tipo miró de reojo a su captor, y allí vio la insignia. ACO… Mierda.

**_Mientras tanto dentro de la casa del Club_**

El hombre vio acercarse el auto a lo lejos y cargó a la chica en brazos. Se dirigió escaleras abajo y cruzó la sala hasta la puerta que comunicaba con la cochera. Presionó el interruptor que la abriría y se dirigió al Volkswagen. El volvo aparcó.

-Debemos hacer el cambio de automóvil- dijo serio observando al conductor, se veía nervioso. Y no lo culpaba, el también lo estaba.

Se acercó al otro automóvil, que lo esperaba con la puerta trasera abierta como la había dejado hace horas, cuando había llegado y depósito allí a la chica. En cuanto se echó atrás para salir sintió un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo caer de rodillas. Sus manos fueron llevadas a la espalda y fue esposado.

-Queda usted detenido por el secuestro de Elena Saltzman- dijo un hombre a su espalda firmemente.

Lo levantaron del suelo y lo metieron en la parte trasera del volvo en la que ya esperaba el conductor del mismo, en la misma situación. Ambos compartieron una mirada aterrada.

El hombre que lo apresó se dirigió hacia otro que estaba más allá.

-Toda tuya a partir de aquí- dijo calmado- llevaré estos dos a hacer una visita a ACO, yo le informaré al Teniente General- dijo como contento de lo que le esperaba hacer. Y la sangre se heló en sus venas. Estaba frito. Jamás debería haber aceptado este trabajo.

El hombre se subió al volvo y salió de la cochera rumbo a la salida del club.

-Ustedes y yo tendremos una larga e interesante conversación amigos- dijo divertido.

**_Damon's POV_**

Mason se alejó con los delincuentes y el no perdió ni un segundo más. Se arrojó a toda velocidad al interior del Volkswagen gris.

-¡Princesa!- exclamó y la tomó entre sus brazos sacándola de allí. Se dejó caer contra el auto con su niña en brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, escondiendo su cara en sus cabellos.

Todo lo demás se esfumó y dejo de tener sentido para él, el alivio fue tan grande que una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Se alejó un poco, le desató las manos y rápidamente la registró para asegurarse que no estuviera dañada.

-Gracias al cielo estás conmigo otra vez- dijo con el corazón en un puño. Levantó la barbilla de la chica- Abre los ojos pequeña mía, mírame, devuélveme la vida anda.- dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Pero sabía que ella no reaccionaría hasta mañana. La droga que le habían dado era muy fuerte.

La apretó una vez más contra sí y la meció suavemente.

-Todo está bien ahora princesa, te llevare a casa, no permitiré que nada malo vuelva a pasarte- le susurro acariciando su rostro, que parecía tener mucha paz dormida como estaba.

Escuchó un carraspeo y al alzar la vista se encontró con el Cabo Fell observándolo respetuosamente.

-El automóvil está listo para trasladarlos señor. Hay órdenes del Teniente General de que lleve a la chica al Four Seasons donde se aloja con sus amigos.- explicó el chico.

-Entendido- dijo y se levantó y cargó a Elena hasta el auto que los esperaba. Se sentó en el asiento trasero con ella aun en brazos, no la soltaría en un buen rato pensó. Necesitaba sentir su cálido cuerpo y su acompasado corazón latiendo contra su pecho, para convencerse de que todo estaba bien, de que ella estaba viva, sana y a su lado. Para desintoxicarse de todas las horrendas emociones que había sentido esos días. Ella estaba bien gracias al cielo, suspiró y se reclinó en el asiento.

Mientras el automóvil avanzaba por las calles de L.A la miró detenidamente, se veía tan pura y tranquila así. Era hermosa. Recordó la primera vez que la observó dormir, era tan distinta, sólo era una niña, asustada en medio de la noche.

_Flashback_

_Septiembre de 1999_

_Se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación de invitados que ocupaba cuando se quedaba en casa de Rick. Su padre lo había echado de la casa por una discusión acerca de su última amante y no tenía donde más ir. Estaba dando vueltas sin poder dormirse cuando escuchó algo que le heló la sangre en las venas. Un grito. Agudo y con un terror que le llego al fondo del alma. Elena._

_Saltó de la cama y corrió a la habitación de la niña a toda prisa, con todos sus sentidos alerta. Cuando entró encendió la luz pero no vio a nadie allí. Se acercó a la cama y vio a la pequeña agitarse y revolverse en sueños, en su cara se reflejaba un pánico que no tenía nombre y lanzaba patadas y golpes en todas direcciones negando con la cabeza. Soltó otro grito desgarrador y Damon que había permanecido helado ante la escena se apresuró a poner sus manos sobre ella._

_-Elena, pequeña, despierta.- dijo en voz baja para no asustarla más, pero no consiguió nada-Despierta cielo, todo está bien- dijo y la sacudió levemente- Hermanita, soy yo Damon, estoy aquí, estoy cuidándote, nada malo te va a pasar- Dijo acariciándole el rostro y al fin la niña dejo de agitarse, pero aún sollozaba.- Abre los ojos princesa, despierta Elena- le dijo con calma._

_Lentamente las pestañas de la niña aletearon y se abrieron. La vio intentando enfocar su vista. El pánico aún estaba presente en su pequeño rostro bañado de lágrimas._

_-¿Damon?- preguntó con miedo._

_-tranquila hermanita todo está bien- dijo abriendo sus brazos._

_-¡Damon!- sollozó la pequeña y se arrojó a sus brazos._

_-fue solo un mal sueño cariño- dijo acariciando su espalda._

_- era rojo por todos lados, un bebé lloraba y una gente gritaba muy feo, les estaban haciendo daño- dijo entre llantos._

_Un nudo se alojo en su garganta, ella revivía el día de la muerte de su familia.- fue solo una pesadilla hermanita, nada te va a pasar, estoy aquí para cuidarte ¿recuerdas?- dijo haciendo que lo mire y le dedicó una sonrisa._

_Elena asintió entre lagrimas y se abrazó a su cuello, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla-eres mi héroe- dijo con su tierna voz infantil. Suspiró ya más calmada, se alejó de él y lo miro a los ojos.- no le digas a Rick que tengo pesadillas, soy una niña grande ya, se supone que sea valiente- dijo con cara de superada._

_Damon rió.- cierto olvide que ya cumpliste unos importantes 7 años- le picó la nariz juguetón- será nuestro secreto- susurró y le tendió el meñique. La niña lo observó atenta- es una promesa de meñique, la más sagrada de todas. Cuando juras por el meñique es irrompible.- dijo a modo de explicación._

_La niña asintió y le extendió su dedito. Sellando así la promesa._

_-Hermanito…- lo miró como apenada-¿puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma?- Dijo y se pasó la manito por el rostro para secar sus lágrimas._

_-claro que si princesa, ven vamos a dormir- se metió a la cama y la niña se abrazó a él y escondió la carita en su cuello. Cuando Damon apagó la luz y ella se aferró a su ropa con tal fuerza que estuvo seguro de que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos._

_Le pasó una mano por la espalda y con la otra le acarició el cabello.- relájate hermanita, todo está bien, estoy aquí contigo- luego de unos segundos de suaves caricias en su pelo, Elena pareció relajarse y con la acompasada respiración de la niña a su lado, Damon logró dormirse también._

_A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó, la imagen de Elena hecha una bolita a su lado, envuelta en un adorable camisón rosa con voladitos, lo llenó de ternura. Daba paz verla dormir, tan indefensa e inocente. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por borrar de su cabeza esas horrendas pesadillas que la atormentaban. Salió de la cama cuidadosamente y se dirigió a la puerta, pero la vocecita de Elena lo detuvo._

_-que sea nuestro secreto hermanito- dijo con carita soñolienta y una sonrisa desde la cama._

_-lo prometo- dijo Damon levantando su pulgar con una sonrisa. Y se fue a su cuarto._

De vuelta al presente Damon apretó a Elena un poco más contra sí. Estaba seguro que se quejaría con burla si estuviera despierta. Aparcaron delante del hotel y los hicieron entrar por una puerta que usaba el servicio. No sería prudente entrar con una chica inconsciente por el lobby del hotel.

**_Mientras tanto en la habitación de Caroline y Elena_**

-Voy a morir, el señor Saltzman va a matarme, como demonios fue que la perdí, se supone que debía cuidarla ¿ Y si le pasó algo? Dios, ¡no me lo perdonare nunca!- dijo Matt jalándose del cabello- no debimos volver del Bowl sin ella- se sentía hundido y muerto de preocupación. La habían buscado por horas en los alrededores hasta que el lugar quedó vacío y perdieron la esperanza. Regresaron con la idea de que posiblemente ella se hubiera perdido entre la gente y decidido regresar por su cuenta al no encontrarlos.

A quien engañaba, el conocía a Elena, ella no hacía ese tipo de cosas, si desapareció es porque algo le había pasado.

En tanto, Caroline por milésima vez trataba de comunicarse con el móvil de la chica, sin éxito.-Está apagado, sólo espero que esté bien y que no haya hecho ninguna tontería- dijo preocupada, con lágrimas en sus ojos. De pronto su cara cambio a una más molesta- como haya salido del concierto con algún galán y ande perdida por ahí disfrutando la noche juro que…- fue interrumpida por golpes en la puerta.

Abrió y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Damon- ¿Damon?- pregunto algo descolocada. Ok, ya se habían enterado y venían a asesinarlos por descuidados. Entonces bajó la vista y vio que cargaba a alguien-¡Elena! – gritó con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y se acercó.

-Calla niña, ¡Despertaras a todo el hotel!- le dijo Damon en un susurro fuerte.

Matt se acercó al oír el grito y casi se le baja la presión del alivió que le provocó ver a Elena. Pero al ver la cara que Damon le puso, trago saliva audiblemente. Estoy frito, pensó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y con Elena? ¿Esta inconsciente? ¿Qué le paso? – dijo exaltada.

-Calma Barbie te explicare en un minuto- dijo acercándose a la cama- ¡Tú! muñeco de imitación, abre las colchas.- dijo Observando a Matt con cara de pocos amigos.

Tan mortificado estaba el chico, que no objetó nada por el apodo e hizo lo que le pedía.

Damon depósito a la castaña sobre la cama, le quitó los zapatos y la cubrió con las mantas.

-Cuando te quedes sola con ella ponle algo cómodo Barbie- le dijo autoritario.

-Claro- dijo ella sumisa, aún estaba preocupada por Elena.- ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?- preguntó compungida.

-Tal parece que sufrió un desmallo en pleno show, el exceso de gente ah de haberla asfixiado supongo- dijo Damon repitiendo la coartada que había ensayado.- La llevaron al hospital y tomaron el número de su padre del celular. Yo justamente estaba en el aeropuerto de L.A esperando una conexión aérea para ir a Europa por trabajo. Rick me llamó y me pidió que fuera por ella- relató.

-¿Y porque está dormida?- preguntó la rubia aún preocupada.

-Estaba alterada porque sabía que todos se llevarían un gran susto por ella y necesitaba descansar, así que la sedaron, dormirá hasta mañana- finalizó el chico.

Caroline y Matt se miraron.

-Lamentamos haberla perdido- dijo avergonzada Caroline.

-Descuida, ese lugar seguramente era un mar de gente, a cualquiera podría haberle pasado- Sus palabras eran tranquilizadoras sin embargo la mirada que le lanzó al rubio no lo fue.

-Volveré mañana a primera hora, asegúrense de que este sana y salva- dijo amenazante. Y acariciando la cara de Elena se marchó de allí.

Los chicos suspiraron profundo y se dejaron caer graciosamente sobre la cama de Care.

-Se mortificará cuando despierte- dijo Caroline.

-Su padre no volverá a dejarla salir del pueblo- afirmó Matt.

**_Elena´s POV_**

Algo le molestaba tras los parpados. Luz. Su cabeza martillaba. No tenía idea de donde estaba. ¿Qué día era? ¿Estaba durmiendo? Lo último que recordaba era, era. Esforzó su mente, nada. Un poco más. Dolor. Tan solo un poco. Y una melodía llegó a su mente. "_It's my life..."_ ¡El concierto! Ouch. Piensa en voz baja Elena, se dijo molesta. No recordaba nada, ¿Acaso el concierto acabó? ¿O lo había soñado? ¿Había regresado al hotel? ¿Cómo? Se forzó a sí misma a abrir los ojos y aunque le costó un triunfo porque estaban muy pesados, lo logró.

Fue cegada por la claridad de la gran ventana balcón de la suit del hotel. Cuando logro aclarar la vista, reconoció el lugar. Parpadeó. Y se fijó en que alguien estaba sentado frente a ella con una enorme cara de alivio, ternura y algo más, ojos vidriosos ¿lágrimas tal vez? Era Damon, lo había echado de menos, que bueno que estaba allí pensó la chica feliz. Un momento, ¿Damon?

-¿Damon?- dijo confundida.

-Buenos días mi bella durmiente- dijo emocionado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Cómo…?- él la silenció poniendo un dedo en su boca.

-Calma, de a poco pequeña, tuviste un mal día ayer- dijo con calma.

-¿Ayer? ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Qué haces en L.A?- siguió la castaña cada vez mas confundida.

Damon soltó una risa- Despacio princesa, vamos de a poco ¿Si?- le dijo con dulzura.

Ella asintió y el volvió a relatar la historia que les había contado ayer a los chicos.

A medida que el relato avanzaba Elena comenzó a ponerse roja de vergüenza y culpa. Para cuando Damon acabó estaba escondida bajo la almohada.

-Estoy frita, papá me matará, no volveré a ir a ningún lado- dijo mortificada, con la voz atenuada bajo su escondite.

Damon rió con comprensión- tranquila pequeña podría haberle pasado a cualquiera- intentó quitarle la almohada pero ella no lo permitió.

-No le pasó a cualquiera, me paso a mí- dijo con voz angustiada.

-Anda cariño no es el fin del mundo- Damon alargó la mano y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

Elena comenzó a retorcerse entre risas y le arrojó la almohada para que la soltara.

Cuando se recompuso lo miró apenada- Lamento haber hecho que pierdas tu vuelo- dijo bajando la mirada.

-No digas tonterías, hubiera cruzado el mundo entero para ir a tu rescate- le guiñó un ojo coqueto.

-¡Oh mi héroe!- dijo riendo la chica haciendo un gracioso gesto con las manos. Él rió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo poniéndose serio.

-Bien, solo tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza- dijo la castaña tocándose la frente.

-eso es normal- Damon se levantó.- Iré a decirle a los chicos que despertaste o le abrirán un hoyo al lobby de tanto ir y venir- negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te irás?- preguntó algo apagada.

-¿Quieres que me valla?- dijo Damon interrogante.

-Claro que no- dijo Elena sin dudar.- pero si debes ir a trabajar pues, supongo que nos veremos en unos meses- contestó apenada.

-A decir verdad, me reprogramaron el viaje para la otra semana- dijo Damon.- Pero ya que estas en medio de tu semana de libertad, pensaba volver al pueblo esta noche, aún te quedan 2 días en L.A- dijo mirando a otro lado.

-La libertad apesta- dijo la chica con un mohín de disgusto- Creo que no salió como esperaba, tuve suficiente- dijo poniendo la cabeza de lado.

El gesto hizo que Damon sonriera y ella lo adoró.

-Entonces no se diga más, me quedaré contigo hasta el domingo, luego tu volverás y yo esperaré mi vuelo- dijo con sus hermosos ojos azules emocionados.

Elena saltó internamente, se alegraba de que aquello hubiera pasado. Si bien estaba pasando una semana genial, no podía evitar pensar que a causa de aquello se perdería la oportunidad de estar unos días con Damon antes de que tuviera que marcharse de nuevo.

-Me parece perfecto- dijo alegre.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, allí vio que había ropa limpia

-¡Me daré un baño hermanito!- gritó desde allí y sin esperar respuesta abrió el grifo

**_Damon's POV_**

Bajó al lobby y habló con Caroline y Matt, les comentó como había ido todo y antes de que salieran corriendo escaleras arriba les hizo saber que ella estaba en la ducha. Entonces el par de amigos decidió ir a comprarle algún pequeño regalo para darle cuando la vieran y se marcharon de allí. Damon fue al bar que estaba en una esquina del lugar y aprovechó unos minutos para tomarse un Bourbon, realmente lo necesitaba, habían sido unos días demasiado duros.

Rememoró el momento en que Elena despertó. Su nombre en sus labios le supo a cielo. Adoraba a esa pequeña más que a la vida misma. Apuró el último trago y regresó a la habitación de Elena. Entró utilizando la tarjeta magnética de Caroline.

Encontró a su princesa parada frente al espejo soltando su cabello que había recogido para mantener seco. Llevaba unos jeans negros que se ceñían a ella como una segunda piel y una blusa azul oscuro que le dejaba la espalda al aire, tenía varias capas de tela que parecían flotar sobre su cuerpo, ella se giró y la vaporosa blusa bailó a su alrededor. Damon tragó saliva. Dios era muy hermosa. Y condenadamente sexy. Un momento. ¿Sexy? Por Dios, que estaba pensando. Era su hermanita, que clase de pensamientos eran aquellos. Sacudió la cabeza.

Ella lo observaba atenta- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó curiosa. Él supuso que por la cara de idiota que debía tener puesta. Negó con la cabeza- Me siento como nueva, ¿te parece si salimos por ahí a tomar un poco de aire?- preguntó con su adorable sonrisa y se giró a buscar algo en la mesilla de noche.

Le encantaba la idea. Iba a responderle cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Seguro los chicos estaban de regreso y Caroline no traía su llave. Fue al recibidor y abrió la puerta, se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Mason parado frente a él, vestido de forma casual y con una rosa en la mano.

-Hola colega- dijo con una sonrisa amistosa, entrando a la habitación. El cerró la puerta y lo siguió al interior de la pequeña sala.

Se paró frente a él e iba a preguntarle que demonios hacía allí cuando notó que él no le prestaba atención. Se giró y vio a Elena saliendo de la habitación.

Mason paseó su mirada por toda ella.- Hola preciosa, tan hermosa como te recordaba- dijo coqueto y mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¡Mason!- exclamo la chica visiblemente feliz y corrió hacia él para darle un enorme abrazo.

Genial. Ya recordaba porque el tipo había dejado de caerle bien. Se tomaba demasiadas libertades con SU princesa. Cuando se separaron ella lo miró alegre.

-Tiempo sin verlo Mayor- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Impresionante verdad?- dijo en contestación a la insinuación sobre el rango que hizo la castaña.

Como es que Elena estaba enterada de eso cuando ni él mismo lo sabía. Pensó mortificado y realmente muy molesto.

-No es sorpresa siempre has sido grandioso- dijo ella moviendo sus cejas arriba y abajo y luego ambos soltaron una risa.

Qué demonios significaba aquello. Su sangre estaba en punto de ebullición.

-Toma- dijo dándole una rosa- La flor más bella para la chica más hermosa de todas- dijo con una sonrisa.

Elena rió- Siempre tan cursi- lo golpeó en el hombro y tomó la rosa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó como cayendo en cuenta de eso.

-Regresé hace unas semanas y me llegó el rumor de que andabas por aquí- dijo de forma casual.- pensé que no podrías negarte a tomar algo conmigo- dijo el rubio.

Idiota. Como creía que ella andaría por ahí con él.

-Sabes que no te diría que no- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Ok, la mataría.

-Odio interrumpir la adorable escena pero…- comenzó, pero Mason lo interrumpió.

-¡Anda colega salgamos a divertirnos! Podemos ir con tus amigos también preciosa- dijo mirándola.

Si no dejaba de mirarla como si fuera a comérsela, le partiría la cara allí mismo.

-¡Me parece una idea genial!- exclamó Elena.

-¿Desde cuando ustedes dos se llevan tan bien?- preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

Mason rió- digamos que Elena y yo…- dijo haciéndose el pensativo- compartimos algunos secretos- dijo guiñándole el ojo a la chica, la cual rió divertida.

¿Secretos? ¿Qué clase de secretos podía tener ese sujeto con su niña? Definitivamente el ACO estaba a punto de quedarse con un Mayor menos. Iba a contestarle algo no muy cortés cuando Elena habló.

-Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo, bajemos a buscar a los chicos- dijo contenta y salió del lugar arrastrando a un alegre Mason del brazo.

Damon que no podía con su genio, los siguió resoplando, aquél iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda! ahí fue otro cap :)... Mason llega a hacer de las suyas... Digamos que considero que Damon necesita un empujoncito para dejar de ver a Elena como su "pequeña" es hora de que se de cuenta que ya es una mujer. ¿no creen?.. Necesita terapia de choque jajaja.. Espero ansiosa ver que les pareció!.. Hasta el próximo Cap.. Besos! Blue :)


	9. Celos

**_Damon's POV_**

Habían paseado todo el día por diferentes lugares de la ciudad. En algún punto, Tyler, alegando estar visitando a su tío, se unió a ellos y ahora se lo veía muy animado tonteando con Caroline, a la que acababa de conocer.

Tuvo que soportar todo el día al tipo ese devorando a su princesa con la mirada, y la señorita sin quedarse atrás le respondía todas las bromas y le hacía caída de ojos. Iba a matarla en cuanto estuvieran solos. Tenía muchas cosas que explicar. Estaba siendo un día horrible y aún estaba lejos de acabar.

Se encontraban ahora, en la puerta de un club de moda de la ciudad, ya era medianoche, tiempo en que la vida nocturna de L.A estallaba y las calles se llenaban de jóvenes desenfrenados y con las hormonas subidas. No tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer él en un lugar como aquél. Prefería sentarse en un bar a tomar una copa, a estar rodeado de críos y algunos no tan críos moviéndose como trastornados al ritmo de una música que le daba jaqueca.

Pero aún así había accedido a ir. Porque la alternativa era regresar a dormir al hotel y dejar a su princesa toda la noche en aquel lugar de perdición en las garras de ese viejo degenerado.

Bueno no tan viejo, tenían la misma edad, pero sí lo era para ella. Era demasiado mayor para si quiera atreverse a mirarla.

Una vez estuvieron dentro, Caroline y Tyler se perdieron dentro de la pista en una maraña de extremidades que se movían incesantemente. Él, junto con Elena, Mason y Matt se sentaron en una pequeña mesa a un lado de la pista, observándolos y platicando acerca de temas banales.

Los otros tres reían sin parar, Damon no estaba disfrutando, pero el ver a Elena tan relajada y feliz, lo calmaba hasta cierto punto. Si no tuviera a Mason sentado a un lado, el también podría disfrutarlo.

De pronto sonó una música latina, que Damon reconoció como salsa. Muchas parejas se fueron de la pista y otras tantas se pararon a bailar. Elena dio un par de brinquitos en el lugar con ilusión en los ojos y miró a Matt, éste negó con la cabeza "-No puedo coordinar más de dos movimientos seguidos, olvídalo-" le dijo firme.

Damon se lo imagino bailando salsa y una sonrisa leve le curvó los labios. Pero lo que pasó a continuación se la borró al instante.

-Sabes preciosa- dijo Mason alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima de la música- Te sorprendería ver la cantidad de cosas que uno puede aprender por trabajo- le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Los ojos de la chica relampaguearon de anticipación y con una enorme sonrisa arrastró al rubio a la pista. Mientras a Damon se le cruzaba por la mente la misión encubierta que ambos habían llevado a cabo en Cuba dos años atrás.

Su mirada se clavó en la pareja.

La música comenzó suave y sensual. Elena puso una mano en el hombro de Mason y éste puso una en su cadera, entrelazaron la mano libre y comenzaron a mecerse al lento compás.

Me dá. Pensó Damon y se sostuvo de la mesa. Maldito fuera, si le ponía una mano encima lo mataría.

En la pista, la pareja movía las caderas provocativamente, ella se giró de espaldas a él y puso las manos en su cuello, él bajo ambas manos a sus caderas y ella comenzó un lento vaivén de izquierda a derecha, moviéndose insinuantemente contra él.

Damon apretó tanto la mesa con los nudillos que éstos quedaron totalmente blancos, su mirada echaba fuego y si éstas matasen, Mason ya sería historia. Matt por el contrario observaba y aplaudía muy animado. "Lo hacen de maravilla" lo escuchó decir Damon entre una nube de rabia que lo invadía.

La música se tornó algo mas movida y Mason hizo dar un par de vueltas a Elena y cuando acabó, la atrajo bruscamente hacía sí y la pegó con fuerza a su cuerpo, Elena inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una risa, divertida. Acto seguido, subió una pierna a la cadera de Mason y éste posó la mano justo debajo de su muslo, deslizándola suave y provocativamente por todo el contorno hasta llegar a la rodilla, al tiempo que inclinaba a Elena hacía atrás y ponía la cabeza en su cuello. "Dios, no tienen nada que envidiarle a las parejas latinas, lucen como expertos. Parece que estuvieran haciendo el amor en la pista" Soltó el rubio aparentemente fascinado. Y eso fue el toque final que acabó con la cordura de Damon. Lo estaba matando, esa pequeña insolente estaba apuñalándolo y dejando que se desangre. La cargaría en sus hombros como un saco de patatas, la sacaría de allí y la encerraría bajo siete llaves para que ningún pervertido volviera a ponerle una mano encima, pensó irracionalmente.

Se levantó con la clara intención de sacar a Elena a rastras de aquel lugar, sin embargo como por obra del cielo la canción acabó y entre risas y saltos la audaz pareja volvió a la mesa.

-¡Jamás imagine que supieras moverte así!- exclamó Elena gratamente sorprendida.

-Tengo movimientos que te dejarían impresionada preciosa- dijo juguetón- Puedo enseñarte si quieres- y le giñó el ojo.

-¡Basta!- chilló Damon fuera de sí.

Los presentes lo miraron un poco sorprendidos.

-Es cierto basta de bailes- dijo Caroline llegando con Tyler de la mano justo en ese instante- ¡es hora de jugar y divertirnos un poco!- exclamó alegre.

Todos parecieron olvidar el exabrupto de Damon y concentrarse en lo que tenían enfrente. Tyler traía una botella de tequila y un manojo de pequeños vasos.

-Jugaremos verdad o reto- dijo la rubia emocionada.- el que elija reto no solo deberá cumplirlo, sino que además deberá tomar un shot de tequila. Y quien no se atreva a contestar a la verdad que se le pregunte, deberá tomar dos.

Hubo un coro de aclamaciones a su alrededor. Damon puso los ojos en blanco.

- Cada quien debe preguntarle a quien tiene a su izquierda- continuó la rubia.

Por lo que Damon observó, la cosa estaba así. De izquierda a derecha, Mason, Elena, Él, Matt, Tyler, Caroline.

-Yo comienzo- dijo Matt alegre.- Elijo verdad.

A Damon le tocaba preguntarle. Decidió intentar relajarse, necesitaba ocupar la mente para olvidar las imágenes de hace instantes que aun se paseaban claramente en su cabeza. Que mejor forma que molestar al rubio bobo.

-¿A qué edad tuviste tu primera vez?- lanzó. Y un coro de "uuh" se escuchó en la mesa.

-Fácil, a los 17.- dijo el chico.

-Con una pelirroja que sacó de un capítulo de la familia Ingalls- bromeó Elena.

-No seas mala cariño, su aspecto campestre no disminuía su atractivo- remarcó.

-Cierto, entonces olvidemos los braquets y las trenzas- acotó Caroline. Y la mesa por enteró estalló en risas. Damon se animó un poco al ver la cara mortificada de Matt.

A continuación le tocó el turno a Tyler, que escogió reto. Un segundo más tarde y después de tomar un shot, estaba bailando la macarena en el centro de la pista para el deleite y el gozo de todo el bar.

Caroline escogió verdad y Tyler preguntó.

-¿Alguna vez haz besado una chica?- Caroline abrió los ojos, y optó por los dos shots.

-si lo ah hecho- dijo Elena divertida- Su nombre era Susan Ravens, estaba en el equipo de porristas de la universidad y perdidamente enamorada de Care- prosiguió ante la mirada asesina de Caroline- un día la acorraló a la salida de las duchas y le plantó un beso frente a todo el equipo.- se carcajeó la castaña.

La mesa por entero volvió a reír y Caroline se hundió en su silla.

-Si ibas a contarlo me hubiera ahorrado los dos shots- Dijo riéndose a pesar de sí misma.

Mason era el siguiente, eligió verdad y Caroline puso una cara maquiavélica que a Damon le resultó de lo más graciosa.

-¿Tú y Elena lo han hecho alguna vez?- soltó como quien suelta una bomba nuclear en medio de una capital. Damon casi se cae de la silla de la impresión y clavó fijamente su mirada en Mason.

Éste intercambió una fugaz mirada con Elena, que se sonrojó y acto seguido lanzó una carcajada y se tomó dos shots de tequila.

-¡No es justo realmente quería saber! Elena no quiere decirme- objetó Caroline enfurruñada.

-Algunas cosas es mejor no saberlas rubia- objetó Mason divertido- ¿Verdad preciosa?- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Elena.

-Totalmente- asintió ella con fingido aire de seriedad y luego soltó una risilla.

El mundo de Damon se abrió a sus pies y sintió las mismísimas llamas del infierno lamerle los pies. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Su princesa no podía haber… Sacudió la cabeza, una imagen que no esperaba se le cruzó por la mente, una en la que Mason y Elena eran los protagonistas. Juraría que escuchó algo romperse en su interior. Trató de alejar esos pensamientos de allí, seguramente y conociendo a Mason sólo estaba montando un show para intrigar a los demás y causar incertidumbre, siempre lo hacía. Y rogaba al cielo que se tratase de ello. Intentó calmarse y volver la atención al juego, era el turno de Elena.

Escogió reto. Niña tonta, pensó molesto.

-Toma- dijo Mason dándole una botella de cerveza vacía que habían tomado un rato antes.- Gírala sobre la mesa, a quien apunte la boca tendrás que besar- le explicó pícaro.- sin importar género- agregó divertido- y un beso de verdad, no vale pico- finalizó. Otro coro de "uuh" recorrió la mesa.

La castaña se tomó un shot de tequila y luego, valiente, tomó la botella y la hizo girar. No apuntes a Mason rogó Damon, ya había soportado lo suficiente, aquello definitivamente sería el último detonante. La botella giró durante cinco segundos y se detuvo.

Él.

Damon alzó la vista y chocó de lleno con unos abiertos y sorprendidos ojos color chocolate. Aquello no podía estar pasando pensó el chico. Sus miradas quedaron enganchadas y se hizo un silencio expectante en la mesa.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Caroline impaciente- estamos esperando el show- los apremió divertida.

-no puedo besarlo, es mi hermano- dijo Elena contrariada.

-No lo es- dijo Matt- no en el sentido estricto de la palabra- agregó.

-Es cierto, no hay lazos sanguíneos de por medio- continuó Caroline- no es como si fueran a cometer incesto- dijo entre risas-¡Vamos!- exclamó agitando las manos y todos comenzaron a golpear las palmas sobre la mesa echándoles porras.

Elena, con cara de derrota, se bajó de su asiento y se giró hacia él. El mundo de Damon se detuvo en aquel instante, su respiración se congeló y no atinó a reaccionar.

La observó atentamente, ella estaba adorablemente sonrojada, se inclinó, puso una mano en su mejilla y acercó sus rostros. Damon no pudo ni hablar. Jamás se imaginó en una situación así con ella, era una niña, le llevaba 12 años con un demonio, eran hermanos. Eran… sus pensamientos se desconectaron en cuanto la sintió, tenía su rostro prácticamente pegado al suyo.

Respiró su aliento dulce, sus enormes ojos chocolate a milímetros de distancia. Sintió el corazón martillando en su pecho. Bajó la vista a sus labios. Maldición. Una y mil veces Maldición. Que el infierno lo reclamara y el mismísimo Satanás viniera por él. Deseaba aquello y lo deseaba con desesperación.

Todo fue como en cámara lenta, ella eliminó tortuosamente despacio la última distancia que los separaba, bajó sus parpados pausadamente, llevó la mano a los cabellos de su nuca y cerrando la palma sobre ellos, lo besó.

Y todo lo demás se esfumó. Ya no escuchó la atronadora música a su alrededor, ni los gritos de victoria de los demás, ni la gente, ni vio las luces, ni sintió el piso, ni olió aquella mezcla de humo y alcohol que impregnaba aquél lugar.

Solo era consciente de una cosa, Elena. Ella y sus cálidos labios moviéndose tímidamente sobre los suyos, ese dulce aroma tan característico que desprendía, la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo, la suavidad del tacto de su mano en la nuca.

Esos labios sabían a gloria, actuaron como un bálsamo sanador de todas las heridas sufridas en esos días. Eran dulces, suaves y se movían lentos pero seguros, ¡vaya que su pequeña sabía besar!, jamás había sentido nada igual. Bajó una mano lentamente por su espalda hasta su cintura. Casi con miedo de que cualquier movimiento pudiera romper aquél hechizo que se había creado a su alrededor.

Cuando mejor se sentía y estuvo dispuesto a profundizar aquello, ella se separó. Tan de pronto como había llegado. Dejándolo con sabor a poco en los labios.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y vio pasar un sinfín de cosas por esos ojos chocolates, tan rápido que no pudo descifrarlas, se veía contrariada, confundida. Desvió rápidamente la mirada y volvió a su lugar. Dejándolo como en las nubes.

No lo entendía, que era todo aquello que había sentido, se suponía que fuera sólo un beso y nada más. Que fue todo ese anhelo, todo ese deseo. No debía olvidar quien era ella, su pequeña, su niña, su hermanita, el nunca… ¿nunca? Ya no estaba seguro de eso. De eso ni de nada, definitivamente, tenía mucho en que pensar.

Volvió a la realidad con los gritos de los demás.

-Eso no fue un beso en todas las de la ley, pero me daré por satisfecho- comentó Mason divertido.

Los demás aún aplaudían.

-Tu turno Damon- dijo Caroline.

-Verdad- contestó casi automáticamente.

-Dispara Elena- le dijo Matt.

-Disculpen debo ir al baño, ya regreso- dijo la aludida, parecía como perdida. Sacudió la cabeza y les lanzó una sonrisa. Los demás sin enterarse de nada, la dejaron marchar.

-Entonces tomaré su lugar- dijo Caroline contenta- Cuéntanos cuál es el lugar más extraño en el que lo has hecho.- lanzó.

Su mente estaba en cosas más importantes que eso ahora.

-Un ascensor- contestó para zafarse, aunque ni siquiera era verdad.

-Demonios, vive mi vida este hombre- se quejó Matt deprimido.

Comenzaron entonces una extraña charla sobre fantasías sexuales. A los 5 minutos Elena regresó.

-Odio arruinar la diversión, pero tuve un día largo después de estar inconsciente por mucho tiempo- dijo haciéndose la frágil y provocando risas.- quiero ir a descansar.- comentó con una sonrisa. Una que a él no lo engañaba.

-Vamos pues, los llevo de regreso- Dijo Mason.

-Sí no te molesta Elena, nosotros nos quedaremos otro rato- Dijo Caroline refiriéndose a ella, Matt y Tyler.-

-Claro que no me molesta, estaré a salvo con Mason- dijo.- ¿Verdad?- preguntó con falsa cara de repentino pánico.

Todos rieron.

-Iré con ustedes- agregó Damon.

Ella asintió y tras despedirse de todos, emprendieron un silencioso viaje al hotel. Cuando llegaron los tres se bajaron del auto y ambos chicos acompañaron a la joven al lobby.

Elena abrazó a Mason. Damon se tensó.

-Gracias por todo- dijo con una sonrisa- la pasé genial hoy-

-Por nada preciosa- dijo acariciando su mejilla- espero verte otra vez estos días- tomó su mano y la besó.

-Será un placer- dijo haciendo una graciosa reverencia. Ambos rieron.

-¿Te llevo a algún sitio Damon?- preguntó el rubio a continuación.

-No es necesario, me hospedo aquí- contestó.

-Ok, nos vemos entonces, cuídense-Le tendió una mano a Damon que éste estrecho reticente y beso a Elena en la mejilla, para luego salir de allí.

-Estoy cansada, será mejor que vaya a dormir- dijo Elena seria.

-Vamos te acompaño a la suit- dijo dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Ella lo detuvo- No hace falta enserio, estoy perfectamente- dijo la chica dándole una falsa sonrisa, se acercó a él con la mirada baja y besó su mejilla- hasta mañana hermanito- dijo sin más y corrió al ascensor sin siquiera verlo a los ojos.

Damon se quedó allí desconcertado. Algo le pasaba. Por ahora la dejaría descansar, ya mañana descubriría que era. Además el también tenía mucho en que pensar. Se dirigió a su habitación, se dio un baño y se tiró en la cama simplemente con una toalla en la cintura, con la certeza de que le costaría mucho conciliar el sueño aquella noche.

* * *

Soy una chica cruel, pobre Damon. Pero el primer beso no estuvo nada mal, jajaja. Porque escogí hacerlo Damon's POV? porque simplemente adoro describir como piensa xD.. No se preocupen ya le tocara el turno de sufrir a Elena! jajajaja...A partir de ahora habrá muchos conflictos internos en los pjs. como será que se toman eso que sintieron?.. espero que les haya gustado! supongo que tiene su parte cómica este cap! Gracias por leer y por apoyarme! ... hasta el próximo!.. besitos.. Blue :)


	10. Conflictos Internos

**_Elena's POV_**

Sintió un par de cálidos labios besándola, unas manos recorrer su espalda hasta posarse en su cintura, un cuerpo cálido y un corazón que palpitaba al mismo ritmo que el suyo. Profundizó el beso extasiada, se sentía demasiado bien, se dejó llevar en el torbellino de emociones que la invadía, ese aroma que desprendía aquel cuerpo la llenaba, la hacía sentir paz, la hacía sentirse segura, como si nada fuera a pasarle, ella adoraba sentirlo, en sus brazos nada le pasaría.

Un momento, ella reconocía perfectamente a quien pertenecía ese aroma. Se separó al instante del beso y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un claro mar azul, observándola con una sonrisa afectuosa. Damon.

Se despertó sobresaltada y agitada. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que había sido un sueño. La habitación estaba iluminada por una clara luz matinal, observó el reloj 8 a.m. Genial, no había dormido nada, se paso la noche en vela, con pensamientos revoltosos torturando su mente y cuando al fin concilió el sueño solo logró soñar con él.

En la cama contigua, Caroline dormía plácidamente. "_Debes dejar de soñar con Damon y conseguir un novio_" Vaya, se reiría si le contara aquello, pensó la castaña.

Se levantó segura de que no volvería a conciliar el sueño, se metió al baño se dio una ducha rápido para despejar la mente, pesada por falta de sueño y se vistió con ropa deportiva. Tomó su i-phone, se conectó los casquillos y salió de allí.

El sol brillaba radiante en el cielo, claro y despejado. Un agradable viento cálido acarició a Elena en cuanto salió del hotel. Adoraba el verano. Decidió que sería una gran oportunidad para correr un rato a orillas del mar, la playa estaba solo a unas calles. Tal vez la arena y la reparadora brisa marina ayudaran a aclarar el manojo de emociones y sentimientos que la estaban atormentando desde lo más profundo de su mente y su corazón.

Llegó a la playa 5 minutos después, no había mucha gente a esa hora, solo algunos que como ella, habían decidido salir a hacer ejercicio. Se acercó a la orilla, subió la música a tope y comenzó a correr. Lo hizo por casi una hora y media y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente agotada, se dejó caer en la arena, sudada y mucho más relajada.

Le tomó unos minutos recuperar el aliento, tras lo cual se sentó poniendo las rodillas bajo su mentón y las rodeó con sus brazos. Fijó su vista en el mar, en la claramente definida línea del horizonte, que lo separaba del cielo, en las olas que iban y venían en la costa, en el azul claro de aquellas aguas que le recordó tanto a los ojos de Damon.

Suspiró. Realmente nunca se había esperado poder tener un conflicto de aquella clase en el cual él estuviera involucrado. Se suponía que sólo le daría un beso para que todos dejaran de molestar, un simple beso y nada más, como otros que había dado antes. Pero no, en cuanto sus labios se tocaron un sinfín de emociones la recorrieron, empujándola a querer seguir besándolo indefinidamente. Su corazón en su pecho se había agitado hasta tal punto que podía oírlo resonar en su cabeza. Los suaves labios de Damon, nunca se había preguntado a que sabrían, sin embargo ahora que los había probado, no podía dejar de pensar en ellos. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con ella? No podía estar sintiendo aquello por él. No iba a negar que siempre le había parecido atractivo, su hermanito despertaba pasiones en cada mujer que lo veía y ella se lo reconocía, pero nunca pensó que pudiera despertar ningún tipo de reacción en ella, al menos no de las que los hombres suelen despertar en las mujeres. Y ver la mirada que Damon le dirigió cuando se separaron no ayudó, acaso vio allí ¿anhelo?, como si hubiera querido que continuara. No podía ser, tenía que haberlo imaginado.

Como es que un simple e inocente beso, había provocado en ella tanto o más, que otros apasionados besos que había recibido antes. ¿Cómo era aquello humanamente posible? ¿Cómo podía haber sentido que besar a su hermano, estaba condenadamente bien? ¿Cómo era posible que una parte de ella deseara volver a hacerlo?

Dando un pequeño gritito de frustración, sacudió la cabeza y se dejo caer en la arena con los brazos extendidos. El cielo azul la recibió como otro brillante recordatorio de los ojos de Damon, genial.

Suspiró una vez más, debía alejar todos aquellos pensamientos, ella no podía sentir nada por Damon, y no lo haría. Enterraría todo eso. Ellos siempre serían hermanos, ella sería siempre su pequeña, su consentida y algún día la tía de sus hijos. Y Él siempre sería su héroe y su guardián, pero nada más que eso. No podía darse el lujo de que sus tontos sentimientos de adolescente subida de hormonas interfirieran con su vida. No quería ni imaginarse que algo así fuera a afectar su relación. Así como estaban ella era feliz, era lo más precioso que tenía, algo puro como con nadie más, junto a él estaba segura, sabía que nunca la miraría como la miraban los demás, sabía que nunca intentaría aprovecharse de ella o buscaría sólo lo que los demás siempre querían. Se entendían, se complementaban, se apoyaban y se cuidaban. No quería perder aquello por una idiotez. Le tomaría unos días a lo sumo recomponerse, supuso, tal vez un poco de distancia de Damon le diera la solución y días más tarde estuviera riéndose de aquello, atribuyéndolo a un día entero de fiesta y unos shots de tequila, luego de estar inconsciente por más de 12 horas.

Además, pensó la castaña. Damon seguiría con su vida, en unos días se iría y todo volvería a ser como antes, no lo agobiaría con sentimientos tontos, de los que él no tenía la culpa. No dejaría que su hermosa relación peligrara por esto.

Decidida, se levantó y se dispuso a caminar por la arena de regreso al hotel, le llevaría algo de tiempo.

Daban las 12 del mediodía cuando la chica entró al lobby y se dirigió al ascensor.

Caminaba pensativa por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, con la vista en el suelo, cuando de pronto chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento- murmuró apenada. Y cuando levantó la vista, vio al causante de su desvelo mirándola preocupado.

-Llevo toda la mañana buscándote ¡¿dónde demonios te habías metido?!- le espetó, parecía molesto.

-Fui a correr a la playa- dijo algo desconcertada por su actitud.

-Podrías haberme avisado- dijo él serio.

-Salí de aquí muy temprano, creí que dormías- le mintió. Ni de lejos había pensado en avisarle. Desvió la mirada, no estaba mentalmente preparada para verlo todavía. Todo el ejercicio y las conclusiones tomadas se fueron al bote en cuanto miró sus ojos.

-Esa no es excusa, me preocupaste- dijo dando un suspiro.

-Lo siento- murmuró aun con la vista en otro lado.- de todas formas, aún estoy en mi semana de libertad, así que no tienes porque enfadarte- le recordó.

-Tienes razón- contestó el algo más relajado-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Ella asintió- Sí, solo quiero darme un baño y ponerme alguna otra ropa, estoy sudada y llena de arena- dijo repentinamente interesada en sus uñas.

El tomó su barbilla intentando que lo mirara pero ella no lo permitió- Mírame princesa- le pidió y ella no se pudo negar.

El chocolate y el azul chocaron y su corazón saltó en su pecho. Definitivamente necesitaba poner un poco de distancia entre ellos, darle tiempo a su mente y a su corazón de olvidar lo que había pasado, para poder volver a verlo con los ojos de siempre. El la miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y cariño que la dejó totalmente desarmada.

-Dime qué te pasa- le pidió tierno.

-En serio no es nada- sonrió intentado convencerlo- Sólo muchas emociones estos días, estoy algo agotada- intentó. Pero sabía que él no se dejaba engañar, lo veía en sus ojos.

-¿Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea verdad?- le dijo con confianza. Justamente aquello no, pensó la chica. No podía decirle que le había dado el mejor beso de su existencia.

-Lo sé- le contesto y volvió a desviar la mirada.

-Elena, necesitamos hablar sobre lo que paso ayer- le soltó de pronto.

Trágame tierra, pensó Elena. El seguramente quería asegurarse de que todo siguiera como siempre. No creía que quisiera una chiquilla suspirando por los rincones por él. No pudo evitar mirarlo y vio en sus ojos miedo y preocupación y también algo que no descifró.

-No hay nada que hablar, fue una tontería de críos pasados de copas- le dijo quitándole importancia- No debí hacerlo, lo siento si te molesto- dijo apenada.

-No es eso, es que…-Lo interrumpió.

-En verdad Damon, puedes estar tranquilo, nada cambiará entre nosotros- dijo con una sonrisa falsa, intentando convencerlos a ambos de aquello.

-¿Damon?- preguntó el contrariado.

Touché amigo, pensó la castaña.

-Lo siento hermanito, vengo con la cabeza en otra parte- mintió descaradamente, con la mirada en el piso- En verdad, no quiero que pienses en ello más de lo necesario, ni te preocupes por mí- siguió intentnado desesperadamente que él le creyera.- Sólo fue un beso, uno como cualquier otro, nada más que eso- dijo esperando que se tragara aquello.

-Sí, solo un beso- dijo el chico.

¿Era su imaginación o su voz había cambiado? Levantó la vista. Ahora sus ojos eran impenetrables.

-Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme- le dijo intentando huir de allí.- Te veo luego hermanito- y se fue a su habitación dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

Definitivamente, necesitaba tiempo.

Una hora más tarde, salía de su habitación con Caroline para ir por algo de almorzar. La rubia iba parloteando incesantemente sobre Tyler, pero la chica no la oía, venía pensando que podría hacer aquel día para mantenerse ocupada. Su móvil la sobresaltó y silenció de golpe a Care.

-Diga- dijo sin ver quien la llamaba.

-¿Es así como saludas a tu padre?- dijo una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Papá!- exclamó contenta- que bueno oírte viejito mío- le dijo juguetona.

-Pff, ya muchas quisieran tener un padre tan guapo y joven como el tuyo- le dijo con una risa al otro lado.

-Yo creo que para la mayoría de las mujeres sería un incordio que fueras su padre- le dijo con picardía.

-Eso no lo niego, es que estoy de muerte- dijo Rick siguiéndole la broma.

-Ya calla hombre, me das escalofríos- Ambos rieron.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi pequeña hoy?- le dijo

-Muy bien papi- le mintió.-Pensando en que ocupar mi último día por aquí.

-Me parece perfecto- dijo su padre- Sólo llamaba para decirte que Michael y Esther irán por ti al aeropuerto mañana, Jenna y yo tenemos un cóctel en casa de unos vecinos.

-De acuerdo pa- le dijo la chica.

-Sólo te pido que me llames en cuanto llegues- pidió protector.

-Claro que lo hare, te quiero hasta el infinito- le dijo toda cariñosa.

-Y yo más allá mi cielo- Dijo Rick y colgó.

El parloteo de Caroline se reanudo como si no hubiera sido interrumpido nunca y cuando llegaron al lobby vieron a Matt esperándolas junto con Damon.

-¿Las reinas están listas?- preguntó galante ofreciéndole un brazo a cada una.

-Siempre listas- comentó la rubia contenta.

Ambas tomaron un lado de Matt y salieron todos juntos del hotel. Elena no se atrevió a mirar a Damon, pero pudo sentir su mirada en su espalda.

Almorzaron en una pizzería no muy lejos de allí y luego decidieron regresar al hotel a esperar que dieran las 3. Caroline había hecho plan para ir a hacer una visita a los estudios Universal. A Elena no le apetecía mucho, necesitaba desesperadamente alejarse un poco de Damon, la hora del almuerzo había sido una tortura, evitó su mirada todo el tiempo, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma extraña a su cercanía. Y puesto que estaban sentados uno seguido del otro, digamos que el nudo en la garganta le impidió comer más que una porción de pizza.

La salvación llegó en forma de llamada telefónica, cuando su móvil sonó. Estaban todos echados como iguanas al sol en los sillones del lobby del hotel. Miró la pantalla. Mason. Escuchó un coro de ángeles en su mente cantando "Aleluya". Se disculpó de los chicos y se alejó un poco.

-Buenas Tardes Mayor- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenas tardes preciosa- le dijo con gracia- ¿Cómo se encuentra la mujer más bella de L.A?- preguntó con voz cortés.

-Pues tal parece que bien- rió la chica.

-¿Tienes planes?- preguntó directo.

-Pues están a punto de embarcarme en un viaje trillado, con una rubia parlanchina, un chico que no se entera de nada y un hermano con cara de pocos amigos.- dijo Elena mortificada. Realmente le apetecía muy poco en su estado de ánimo actual.

-Qué bueno que parte de mi trabajo consiste en salvar damiselas en apuros- Dijo Mason alegre- Paso por ti en media hora.-

-Me parece perfecto- le contestó y colgaron la comunicación.

Estaba siendo egoísta tal vez, le había prometido a Damon pasar juntos su último tiempo en L.A, pero ella no contaba con lo que pasó. Necesitaba desesperadamente alejarse de él. Aclararse, pensar y poner todo en orden como siempre estuvo. Se lo debía, por todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Se acercó a ellos con algo de miedo, sabía que Caroline pondría el grito en el cielo al saber que no los acompañaría.

-Chicos, creo que hay un cambio de planes- dijo llamando la atención de todos, la miraron curiosos.- Bueno, al menos para mí- dijo nerviosa.- no iré con ustedes, lo siento.

-¿nos abandonas?- dijo Caroline estupefacta. Se venía el estallido, lo sabía.

-Que cruel- dijo Matt sin más haciéndose el ofendido.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?- esta vez fue Damon quien habló. Con voz cortante y autoritaria. No tuvo más remedio que mirarlo.

-Saldré con Mason- soltó sin más- Cuando me vaya de L.A seguramente no lo vea por un largo tiempo y…- Caroline la interrumpió.

-¡Hubieras empezado por ahí!- dijo repentinamente alegre.- yo me encargo aquí, tu diviértete.

-¡Sanamente!- acotó Matt con un giño que la hizo sonreir.

-¡Y un cuerno!- dijo Caroline riendo- Si te lo tiras, quiero ser la primera en enterarme- exclamó dando brinquitos.

-¡Caroline!- le espetó Elena y se sonrojó- Solo saldremos a dar un paseo.

-Así comienzan todos- dijo Matt negando con la cabeza y ella le golpeó el hombro.

Los tres amigos rieron.

Damon se levantó y se fue. Elena lo miro contrariada.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó inocente Matt.

-Le acaban de robar a su niña enfrente de sus narices- Dijo Caroline risueña.

-Calla tonta- le dijo Elena seria. Y fue tras él.

Caroline y Matt negaron con las cabezas y se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre lo que planeaban para el día.

Elena alcanzó a Damon justo antes de que entrara a su habitación. Puso la mano en la puerta y le impidió cerrarla. Él suspiró y entró dejando la puerta abierta. Ella lo siguió y cerró, él le daba la espalda.

-Lo siento- fue todo lo que pudo decir bajando la vista.

- ¿Lo siento? ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir?- le dijo el molesto.

-Es que llevaba tiempo sin verlo y mañana me iré y…- intentó explicarse pero él la cortó.

-No importa Elena, lo entiendo- dijo en un tono frío como el hielo.- todo el maldito mundo es más importante para ti que yo- dijo herido.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo dolida también.

-Se supone que pasáramos estos días juntos- le dijo- Mañana te irás y Dios sabe hasta cuando tengamos la oportunidad de vernos de nuevo- prosiguió- Pero lo entiendo, anda ve, diviértete, vive tu vida y cuando estés aburrida llámame, tal vez tengas suerte y ande cerca y entonces puedas regalarme un minuto de tu precioso tiempo.- bajó la mirada.

-¡No es eso!- explotó Elena, las emociones al fin la habían desbordado. Ya no lo soportaba, no podía estar así con él, no podía seguir ignorándolo, no quería, y tampoco podía decirle lo que pasaba. Soltó un grito interno de frustración.- No es que no quiera estar contigo, es que, es que…- se trabó.

-¿Es qué? ¡maldita sea!- le gritó enojado- habla de una maldita vez- dijo bajando el tono de voz a uno más calmado y frío- llevas evitándome desde ayer, no me hablas, no me miras, evades mis preguntas, me mientes…- había dolor en su voz- ¡Dime de una maldita vez que demonios te pasa!- le soltó con sus ojos echando chispas.

-Yo…- el sonido del móvil la interrumpió. Mason

-Vete- le dijo con la mirada impenetrable.

-Pero…- intentó replicar.

-¡Vete!- le gritó.

Y ella salió huyendo de allí.

Cundo bajo al lobby Mason la esperaba ahí con una sonrisa, que se tornó seria al ver la cara que traía. Corrió hacia él y se deshizo en llanto en cuanto estuvo en sus brazos.

-Hey preciosa- dijo acariciándole el pelo-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado. Ella no contestó.- ¿Qué clase de cosa en este mundo tiene tanta maldad como para cometer el pecado de poner lagrimas en esa hermosa cara?- le dijo galante intentando hacerla reír.

Lo logró, Elena soltó una risita.

-Eres un payaso- le dijo y lo miró.

-¿Me dirás que te pasa?- la interrogó con calma.

-Si me sacas de aquí- le pidió.

-Claro, vengo preparado- le dijo señalando a la calle, donde tenía una hermosa motocicleta de color rojo aparcada, esperándolos.

Ambos se montaron en ella y se perdieron por las calles de L.A

Una hora después, estaban sentados en un mirador que daba al mar. Elena le había soltado todo, necesitaba desesperadamente contárselo a alguien y no podía hacerlo con Caroline, la chica seguramente le diría que se tire a su hermano, pensó divertida.

-¿Estoy loca verdad?- le preguntó con su vista fija en el mar- Soy una tonta adolescente con hormonas alborotadas- rió.

-Claro que no, lo que te pasa es normal- le dijo el rubio.

-¿Normal?- preguntó estupefacta.- te estoy diciendo que disfruté como una condenada mientras besaba a mi hermano ¡y que ahora no soy capaz de verlo a la cara sin recordarlo!- le remarcó.

-El no es tu hermano- le recordó- Es normal que te sientas atraída hacía el, es un hombre guapo, que te trata como si fueras la mujer más especial en el mundo- le dijo comprensivo- y estoy seguro de que lo eres para él- afirmó Mason.

-Lo sé, pero no de esa forma- replicó Elena- el no me ve como una mujer, sólo soy su niña, su hermana pequeña.

-Eso no puedes saberlo- le dijo el chico- ¿Acaso se lo has preguntado?- la interrogó.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo escandalizada.- Nunca se me ocurriría preguntarle algo así- un escalofrío la recorrió- entre nosotros no hay ese tipo de cosas.

-Pues ahora las hay- soltó el rubio como remarcando lo obvio.

-Claro que no, solo soy yo y mi mente confundida- sentenció Elena.

-¿Sabes acaso lo que él sintió?- ella lo miró negando- entonces no puedes afirmar que eres solo tú- le explicó- mira preciosa hay dos opciones- enumeró con los dedos- o estas realmente sintiendo cosas por tu hermano- levantó el índice- o lo que te pasa es solo una confusión normal, producto de un beso con un hombre que significa muchísimo para ti y con el cuál tienes una relación que sobrepasa sobremanera la de algunas parejas que conozco- dijo levantando el dedo anular- en cualquier caso, debes darte tiempo, nadie te está pidiendo que tomes una decisión, o que hagas algo al respecto, todo es muy reciente.- finalizó.

-Wow- dijo impresionada- Gracias doctor amor- dijo juguetona. Definitivamente se sentía muchísimo mejor.

-Bien ahora que ya hablamos de eso, es hora de pasar el mejor día en L.A en la historia de los mejores días en L.A- ambos rieron ante ese comentario- Si me permites, hare que te olvides de todo eso que anda mortificándote, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti antes de que te vayas, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí- le giño un ojo.

-¿Qué eh hecho yo por ti?- preguntó risueña.

-Me diste horas de diversión en unas clases de defensa personal de lo más entretenidas, me quitaste varias mujeres pesadas de encima, eh incluso lograste que no perdiera mi trabajo- le recordó.

Elena rió recordando aquella ocasión en la que Mason había olvidado su arma en los viñedos y uno de los niños de los trabajadores la había disparado y herido a un caballo. Elena defendió al joven diciendo que ella había escondido el arma por hacerle una broma, se llevo una monumental regañada de su padre, pero salvó a Mason de perder su rango y ser expulsado de ACO.

-Aunque hay algo que nunca has hecho por mí- le dijo mirándola serio.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó curiosa.

-Besarme- dijo y soltó una carcajada que la contagió al instante.

-Te eh dicho miles de veces que si tuvieras unos años menos te habría violado- dijo aparentando seriedad.

-Puedo falsificar mi edad, soy agente secreto, ¿Cuándo empezamos?- dijo coqueto.

-Se supone que tienes que oponerte sino no es violación-dijo divertida.

-está bien- dijo parándose y salió disparado a la playa, ella lo siguió entre risas- ¡Auxilio! ¡Policía! ¡Una loca trata de atacarme sexualmente!- gritó con fingido terror.

-¡Calla demente!- le gritó Elena y saltó sobre él haciendo que ambos acabaran sobre la arena.

Entre risas, comenzaron una batalla de cosquillas que los dejó a ambos acostados boca arriba, luchando por conseguir un poco de aire. Luego de unos minutos la charla continuó.

-Tú y yo seriamos grandiosos juntos- dijo él mirando el cielo.

-Nunca podríamos amarnos- dijo Elena pensativa.

-¿Quién hablo de amor?- dijo Mason y comenzó a hacer gestos con las manos.- Hablo de aventura, diversión, pasión desenfrenada y una huida a Las Vegas llena de alcohol y juegos de azar- explicó.

Elena casi se atraganta de la risa.

-Eso se oye genial- reconoció- seríamos una pareja explosiva.

-Haríamos temblar las paredes del cuarto nena- le dijo con un movimiento de cejas. Y ambos estallaron en risas una vez más.- Yo creo que deberíamos probar- dijo Mason se puso de lado apoyando la cabeza en su mano, con la otra le tocó el rostro- Hagamos un trato.

-Te escucho- dijo Elena atenta.

-Vayámonos ya mismo a pasear y divertirnos por ahí, a conocer lugares, bailar y hacer locuras como si fuera el último día de nuestras vidas- explicó- si logro hacerte olvidar de todo desde este instante hasta la medianoche, me plantaras un beso con todas las de la ley como recompensa como despedida- le dijo pícaro.

No sonaba mal, necesitaba olvidarse de todo, hacer lo que realmente había venido a hacer a L.A, como diría Jenna "Vivir la vida loca" convencerse de que lo que creyó sentir no fue nada. Que seguía siendo la misma chica de siempre, alocada, apasionada, que sabía cómo pasar el rato y divertirse con un hombre guapo.

-¿Crees que lo lograras?- dijo divertida.

-Sacudiré tu mundo preciosa- le dijo con un giño y le extendió la mano. Elena rió y se la estrechó.

-Pero no quiero un beso como el que te trae loca- le dijo- quiero uno de verdad, apasionado, como de película, no quiero quedarme para siempre con la intriga de a que sabe esa boca- le dijo dándole un toquecito- y además te servirá de algo.

-¿De qué?- preguntó la chica.

-Podrás comparar y saber, si realmente lo de Damon fue distinto, o sólo eres como tú dices, una adolescente con un ataque de hormonas- dijo divertido.

Elena lo golpeó en el pecho-Si logra hacer que me olvide de todo y me divierta como nunca- le dijo desafiante- Le daré un beso que no olvidara en su vida Mayor Mason Lockwood.- completó solemnemente.

Ambos rieron ante eso y salieron de allí rumbo a todo lo que L.A tenía para ofrecerles.

**_Mientras tanto en el Four Seasons_**

**_Damon's POV_**

Estaba tirado en la cama con una mano tras su cabeza y la almohada cubriéndole el rostro. Su cabeza era un mar de pensamientos, su corazón dolía.

La echó de su habitación cruelmente cuando lo que en realidad quería era pedirle que se quede, que mande al infierno a aquél idiota y pasen juntos el último día que les quedaba. Pero había sido un cobarde, había tenido miedo de que ella le diga que no, que le apuñale el corazón.

Le había dicho que el beso no significó nada para ella, que fue sólo un beso, cuando para él, fue el más especial de todos. ¿Qué demonios sucedía con él? ¿Qué era aquello que estaba sintiendo por su niña? Definitivamente algo no estaba funcionando bien. Él no podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos y sentimientos con respecto a Elena. De pronto se le ocurrió que Rick lo colgaría si se enteraba.

Se quitó la almohada de la cara y suspiró. Ya no quería darle más vueltas al asunto, ya no quería pasar horas analizando y descifrando lo que le pasaba con ella. Había desperdiciado en eso los últimos momentos que tenían para estar juntos. No le importaba como la tuviera su lado, como su hermanita o como lo que fuera. La necesitaba. Necesitaba de sus sonrisas, de su cálido tacto sobre su rostro, de su compañía, de su singular y única forma de cuidarlo, como nadie más lo hacía. La quería allí, con él, sin importar como. Y la muy desgraciada se marchó con otro. Ahora seguramente andaba por ahí con él haciendo quien sabe que. Algo rugió en su interior. Gritó de frustración y arrojó la almohada duramente contra la pared.

Necesitaba un poco de aire, miró el reloj. Era casi media noche y el aún no había siquiera comido algo. Fue al baño y se lavó la cara para despejarse. Bajó al lobby y paseo la mirada por allí, estaba casi desierto. No sabía si Elena habría regresado ya, mas le valía que sí. Como se enterara que no paso la noche en el hotel, la colgaría del mástil principal del cuartel general de ACO. Decidió salir fuera a buscar algún buen bar para tomar unas copas. Se encaminó al Hall y el hombre de la puerta le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza cuando salió. El viento nocturno le despeino los cabellos, se dispuso a emprender la marcha cuando algo llamó su atención, una motocicleta rojo brillante con una pareja encima se estacionó frente al hotel. Una Harley Super Low color Rojo, le encantaban ese tipo de motocicletas. La pareja se quitó los cascos y Damon se tensó, eran Mason y Elena.

No pudo ni quiso moverse, la curiosidad mato al gato dicen y Damon estaba frito.

Vio como se sonreían y hablaban, pero desde allí no logró escuchar que decían. Soltaron unas sonoras carcajadas y él puso una pose de orgullo que en otras circunstancias le habría dado gracia. Abrió los brazos y le dijo algo, una pregunta supuso Damon, porque el tipo parecía expectante. La chica tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, lanzó una risa y asintió. Nada podría haber preparado a Damon para lo que vino después.

Ella estiró las manos y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa lo atrajo poderosamente hacía su boca. Y le plantó un beso allí, frente a él y en medio de la calle.

Damon ni siquiera pudo apartar la vista ante la desagradable escena, se había quedado de piedra, estupefacto, y casi se desmalla allí mismo de la impresión. Sintió un ramalazo de dolor atravesar su corazón como si lo hubieran apuñalado con un hierro candente y llevó una mano a su pecho como acto reflejo, sus ojos se empañaron y su mandíbula se tensó.

Ajenos totalmente a él, la pareja siguió con lo suyo. Ella enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él subió y bajo sus manos por su espalda unas cuantas veces hasta que finalmente las depositó en su cintura. Se veían tan apasionados y entregados, como si estuvieran ajenos a todo a su alrededor. Mason enredó una mano en el pelo de Elena y con la que aún descansaba en su cintura la apretó fuertemente contra él, Elena soltó una risilla de asombro y lo que pareció satisfacción y eso fue todo.

Lo mataría, allí mismo y sin importarle nada. Arrancaría a ese idiota de encima de ella aunque tuviera que cortarle ambas manos. No soportaba que la tocara, que la besara, que creyera que era suya. Y luego la castigaría a ella por actuar con semejante descaro con cualquier tipo. Apretó los puños y se acercó a ellos.

-Quítale tus sucias manos de encima o juro por Dios que no vivirás para contarlo- Dijo con un tono de voz tal que le hubiera helado la sangre en las venas al mismísimo Al Capone.

La pareja se separó sobresaltada y voltearon a verlo. Agitados.

Damon clavó su vista en Elena. La miraba nublada, los labios hinchados, su pecho subiendo y bajando, su cabello revuelto. Fue demasiado.

Con un rugido de rabia saltó encima de Mason.

* * *

Perdoon, perdon, perdon! . no lo pude evitar, tengo que llevar a Damon al límite para que abra los ojos.. En cuanto a Elena, tengan un poco de solidaridad femenina con ella, esta hecha un desastre emocional jajaja... Es normal dado el tipo de relación que tienen hace años no creen?.. En fin, espero que lo estén disfrutando...¿Que pasara ahora? Trataré de subir uno más antes del fin de semana porque después no podré.. en cualquier caso nos vemos prontísimo!.. hasta el próximo cap!.. Saludos, Blue :)


	11. Como Antes

**_Elena's POV_**

El shock inicial de ver a Damon allí con cara de asesino, observándolos, fue sustituido por un ataque de pánico al verlo arrojarse sobre Mason. ¿Cómo se suponía que ella, que en comparación era un alfiler, se interpusiera entre aquellos dos musculosos gigantes? Debía impedir aquella pelea de alguna forma. Los observó desesperada y de pronto notó que aquello no era una pelea. Mason simplemente se cubría pero no hacía intento alguno de golpear a Damon.

-¡DAMON!- gritó la chica desesperada.- Suéltalo Damon le harás daño- suplicó al borde del llanto. Pero parecía que él no estaba por la labor de escucharla.

Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie, a aquellas horas la calle estaba desierta. No podía pedir ayuda.

-Damon, por amor de Dios, déjalo- seguía suplicando sin éxito. Entonces, en un acto desesperado se abalanzó sobre su espalda.- ¡Ya basta!- le gritó y tomó fuertemente uno de sus puños tirando de él con todas sus fuerzas.

El tirón hizo que Damon volteara a verla, sus ojos estaban desencajados y en ellos había una furia y un odio que ella jamás le había visto.

-Cálmate- le pidió con un sollozo, alzó su mano y le toco la cara-Por favor- suplicó clavando su mirada en él. Damon se reclinó contra su mano y cerró los ojos, como sintiendo el toque hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Cuando su mirada apareció nuevamente, ella notó que había vuelto en sí.

Se alejó de Mason e inmediatamente ella fue a socorrerlo, tenía sangre en el labio y sus brazos se veían hinchados y rojos por los golpes que había frenado. Quiso acercarse pero la mano de Damon la frenó. Elena no pudo descifrar lo que había en su mirada.

-Está bien preciosa- dijo Mason con voz dolorida- Hablaremos luego.

-Pero…debo verte esa herida- replicó e intento acercarse de nuevo, pero la presión de Damon en su brazo no se lo permitió.

-No pasa nada, es algo leve para mí - Dijo observando a Damon, su mirada ya no era tan amistosa y estuvo segura de que no se había defendido sólo por respeto a ella.- Será mejor que me marche- dijo dándole una cálida mirada. Se subió a su moto y se fue.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- le espetó a Damon. Ahora que el susto había pasado, le había dado el cabreo del siglo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a golpear a Mason de aquella forma?

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta- Dijo mirándola con ojos intimidantes- Pequeña – dijo remarcando la palabra como si le diera asco.

Un escalofrío la recorrió, jamás había usado ese tono con ella. Intentó descifrar que era lo que le pasaba al chico pero sus ojos estaban fríos como el hielo, sin esa luz con que siempre la miraba.

-Contéstame- le replicó sin miedo- ¿Por qué demonios lo golpeaste así?- demandó.

-Simplemente se atrevió a poner sus manos sobre algo que no es suyo- Dijo sin más.

-¡Y quién demonios te crees tú para decir eso!- le dijo mas molesta aún por referirse a ella como una cosa.

-¡Digo lo que se me da la maldita gana!- Tiró de ella en dirección al hotel- Vamos, tu y yo tendremos una seria y muy larga charla- le dijo y la condujo a su habitación.

Una vez dentro del cuarto de Damon, este se sacó la camisa que tenía algo de sangre de Mason y la arrojó lejos. Cuando se giró para enfrentarla, Elena tragó saliva.

Mierda. Como se suponía que iba a concentrarse en su enfado hacia él, si el desgraciado estaba jodidamente bueno. Intentó alejar la mirada y los pensamientos de su marcado abdomen y su amplio pecho, para concentrarse únicamente en su cara.

-Dispara- le dijo seria.

-Quiero una explicación sensata de porque estabas devorando a un hombre 12 años mayor que tu, en plena calle a media noche, sin ningún tipo de reparo- la increpo con una voz calmada, que le erizó el vello de la nuca.

-Eso suena a algo que me hubiera dicho mi padre- Le dijo evadiendo la pregunta.

-¡Contesta!- le gritó enfadado.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!, ¡no me sentare aquí a que me regañes como si fuera una chiquilla que no sabe nada del mundo!- Le dijo soltando el enfado que llevaba dentro, soltando la presión que había sentido desde que se habían besado, utilizando el enojo como excusa para liberar toda la energía negativa que llevaba acumulada dentro.- Tengo 22 años, soy una persona adulta y no es el primer beso que eh dado ni tampoco será el ultimo. ¡No estaba haciendo nada distinto de lo que tú podrías hacer con cualquiera de tus conquistas!- gritó.

-No compares. ¡Eres una niña! Y él es un hombre adulto que solo busca una cosa- le espetó duramente con llamas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¡Pues tal vez yo esté buscando lo mismo!- le gritó sin pensar. Y al instante se arrepintió al ver la cara de Damon. Estaba muerta, intento arreglarlo- Eso no fue lo que…- Damon la tomó de un brazo bruscamente y la pegó a él.

-Escúchame una cosa maldita niña insolente- Le dijo con la voz fría y los ojos ardiendo a milímetros de su cara.- no permitiré que te pasees por ahí, revolcándote con media ciudad, ¡No frente a mis ojos!- soltó con una voz que destilaba veneno.

-Nadie te pidió que veas- Dijo sosteniéndole valientemente la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?- Replicó como asqueado.

-¡Nada!- le dijo sin moverse de donde estaba-Simplemente vivo mi vida y pretendo que me dejen hacerlo- Le recriminó- Nunca me eh metido en tu vida amorosa o sexual, asique no te metas en la mía- le dijo molesta. No podía creer que estuvieran hablando de aquello, nunca habían tenido ese tipo de charla.- Eres peor que papá, lograrán que muera sola- dijo entre dientes.

Damon la soltó y se alejo de ella, dio un largo suspiro.

-Sea lo que sea que piensas que haces, que me cuidas o lo que sea, no te da derecho a comportarte como un salvaje, Mason no lo merecía- se quejó la chica.

En dos zancadas Damon estuvo delante de ella- ¡Deja de defenderlo!- le gritó en la cara.- Estaba aprovechándose de ti, es un hombre experto seduciendo a una niña, no le costará mucho sacarte lo que quiere- le dijo exasperado.

-¡Que no soy una niña! ¿Tan seguro estas que es él quien me seduce? ¿No puedes ni imaginar que sea al revés? ¡Fui yo quien lo beso! Estabas ahí, lo viste, el no me obligó a nada- le gritó ya fuera de sí.

Él le dio la espalda.

-¿Realmente eso querías?- le dijo con una voz tensa.- ¿Tanto ansiabas estar con él el día de hoy?- siguió- ¿Lo quieres?- su voz sonaba muy extraña.

-¿Quererlo?- lanzó una risa estupefacta- Damon fue solo un beso.

El se giró bruscamente- ¿Acaso todos los besos que das son solo besos?- le dijo fríamente.

Elena se congeló, sabía de qué estaba hablando.

-Ya basta, se acabó- dijo cansada, su mente ya no podría seguir soportando aquello- No tolerare más este interrogatorio sin sentido, hago lo que se me da la gana, con quien se me da la gana y tú no puedes impedírmelo- le dijo y dándose la media vuelta, salió de allí dando un portazo.

**_Damon's POV_**

Tras la salida de Elena se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama, se quedó mirando al techo y trató de serenarse. Casi la estrangula del coraje. ¡Qué descarada! Prácticamente le había gritado en la cara que quería acostarse con Mason. Su sangre hirvió, eso no pasaría, no mientras un soplo de vida quedara en su cuerpo. Antes muerto, que dejar que ese maldito idiota hiciera aquello con su princesa.

El sonido de su móvil lo sobresaltó. Era Rick.

-Hola Rick- dijo con voz aparentemente calmada.

-Hola Damon, hubo un cambio de planes- dijo serio.

-¿De qué hablas?- se sentó en la cama atento.

-Haz sido relevado de la misión en Europa.- le comentó

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó molesto.

-Porque yo lo ordené- dijo Rick simplemente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- interrogó desconcertado el hombre.

-Porque te necesito aquí, reunimos todas las pruebas de lo ocurrido la noche del secuestro y hay noticias preocupantes, eres el más indicado para atender este asunto asique te asigné el caso- le dijo Rick.

-Entiendo- dijo seriamente.

-Ya te conseguí vuelo, sale una hora antes que el de Elena, te veré mañana en casa- finalizó.

-Nos vemos allí, adiós Rick- Damon colgó.

De pronto una oleada de alivio lo invadió. Si lo habían asignado al caso de Elena, eso quería decir que pasaría una temporada en casa. Tendría tiempo de arreglar las cosas entre ellos y lo más importante, él mismo se haría cargo de su seguridad ante la amenaza que se cernía sobre ella.

Las imágenes de lo de hace rato aún estaban en su mente, sacudió la cabeza vehementemente para alejarlas. No necesitaba rememorar como las manos de ese sujeto paseaban por el cuerpo de Elena, ni como sus bocas se movían apasionadas una sobre la otra. Le dio un escalofrío.

Sus emociones eran un tornado azotando su mente y su corazón. No quería sentarse a analizar lo que le estaba pasando, lo que lo había impulsado a golpear a Mason, lo que lo dominaba cada vez que veía a Elena cerca de otro. Tenía demasiado miedo de lo que podría descubrir. No quería acabar atrapado en algo imposible, no quería asustarla y que pensara que era un demente pervertido, no quería alejarla de él, perder aquello tan hermoso que siempre habían tenido, eso lo era todo para él. Tenía que serenarse se dijo. Aquello sólo era producto de los celos normales que tiene un hermano mayor cuando nota que su niña pequeña ya no lo es tanto y debe aceptar que no siempre será el hombre más importante para ella. Eso definitivamente debía ser.

Suspiró y se dio media vuelta para intentar dormir, le esperaba un día largo mañana.

**_19 horas después, Mansión Saltzman_**

**_Elena's POV_**

Recién llegada a casa y después de una cálida bienvenida de la familia Mikaelson, Elena subió agotada a su habitación. Se había despedido de Care y Matt en el aeropuerto, prometiendo verse aquella semana, aprovecharían el resto del verano antes de que cada uno comenzara su vida laboral y se les dificultara más. Se sentía terrible, hundida, triste. No había visto a Damon desde su pelea de la noche pasada, y ya no lo vería porque a estas horas el debería estar volando a Europa. No sabía cuándo volvería y la idea de pasar meses lejos de él, después de todo lo que sucedió la última vez que estuvieron juntos, le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca y un dolor fuerte en el pecho.

Solo podía esperar que el tiempo distanciados enfriara las cosas y que pudieran hacer las paces a su regreso. Si hay algo con lo que no podía vivir, era estando disgustada con él. Seguramente aquel tiempo sería suficiente para olvidar el beso y todo lo que vino después, le aclararía las ideas y permitiría que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Tratando de animarse con aquella posibilidad, se quitó la ropa y entró a darse un baño.

Un rato más tarde salió de su habitación sintiéndose un poco mejor, el reloj marcaba las 8 de la noche, aún faltaba bastante tiempo para que su padre y Jenna volvieran, asique pasaría unas bonitas horas de relajación en el invernadero. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos caminando por el corredor que llevaba a las escaleras del último piso, pasó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Damon la cual se abrió y el chico salió sin mirar que ella venía. Chocaron y la chica hubiera caído si él no hubiera sujetado su cintura.

Quedó presa en sus brazos, sus caras a centímetros, viéndose a los ojos, que se atrevían a decirse todo lo que ellos no.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó una vez que se libró del shock inicial.

-Hubo cambio de planes no me iré a Europa- dijo soltándola y alejándose un paso de ella.

-¿Y eso?- inquirió curiosa.

-Fui relevado de la misión- explico sin más.

-Espero que no haya sido por mi culpa- dijo apenada.

-Tú no tuviste nada que ver princesa- dijo con normalidad y su cara se tensó.

-Damon…- comenzó, pero fue interrumpida.

-No calla, déjame hablar- Dijo decidido y tomando aire clavó su vista en ella- Odio esto, odio que estemos peleados, odio como tú te comportaste y odio como reaccione ante ello- continuó casi sin respirar- Eh sido un idiota- declaró y respiro hondo- ambos lo hemos sido- aclaró y le arrancó una pequeña sonrisita- lo reconozco y sé que tú también- sus ojos se volvieron tiernos- Te pido disculpas y acepto las tuyas- ella iba a decir que no le había dado tiempo de disculparse pero él la silencio levantando una mano-no, no digas más, no quiero perder más tiempo en esto- continuó con urgencia- Odio que me digas Damon, odio que no me sonrías, odio que no me abraces, odio no poder estar contigo como siempre hemos estado…juntos- y acarició su mejilla.- Por favor princesa, olvidemos que el viaje a L.A existió y volvamos a ser los de siempre- le suplicó con unos ojos que Elena no pudo resistir.

Aquello era la respuesta a todas sus plegarias pensó sintiendo una ola de alivio tan inmensa que se le aflojaron las piernas.

-¿Cuál viaje a L.A? no se de lo que hablas hermanito- comentó con una sonrisa y se arrojó a sus brazos.

No supo por cuánto tiempo permanecieron así uno en brazos de otro, en silencio, sintiéndose. Sus respiraciones se acompasaron, los latidos de sus corazones se unificaron, eran uno, eran ellos, como siempre lo habían sido. La paz llegó a ella en medio de la tormenta, y ese hermoso aroma, tan suyo, que le devolvió la seguridad a su mundo.

-Estaba por subir al invernadero- le dijo separándose de él- que te parece si vamos a la cocina por algo de comer y hacemos un picnic a la luz de las estrellas?- le propuso contenta, se alegraba de que todo se hubiera solucionado.

-Me parece la mejor idea que has tenido en mucho tiempo princesa- le contestó el chico con una sonrisa.

Dios, como podía haber estado tan enojada con él, como podían haber peleado así, como demonios logró vivir algunos días sin aquello, sin su hermanito. Sacudió la cabeza alejando todo lo malo, definitivamente lo de L.A debía quedar en el olvido, esas raras cosas que sintió debieron ser producto del momento. Ella lo quería así como ahora, su hermanito, su héroe. Así sin complicaciones ni sentimientos extraños. Así todo estaba bien.

Caminaron abrazados hasta la cocina y se prepararon una bandeja con manzanas, uvas, un poco de pan, queso, jamón y unas latas de coca cola. Regresaron por el mismo camino y subieron al invernadero. Se sentaron bajo un conjunto de árboles frutales de baja estatura, extendieron una manta y comenzaron a comer.

-Entonces, ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?- preguntó mientras pelaba una manzana.

-Bastante espero- dijo contento- Aprovechare para hacer muchas cosas que tengo pendientes.

-Espero que una de ellas incluya pasar tiempo con tu pequeña hermana- le dijo con mirada de niña buena.

-Eso es lo primero de la lista princesa- le dijo y le picó la nariz.

-Te extrañé- le soltó de golpe.- Es decir, estuviste ahí todos estos días pero, no eras tú-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres- le dijo con mirada comprensiva.- Yo también te extrañé hermanita.

Cuando acabaron de comer hicieron todo a un lado y se tiraron en la manta, miraron las estrellas hasta que sin darse cuenta, allí abrazados en el suelo, se quedaron dormidos.

**_Rick's POV_**

El reloj marcaba la una treinta cuando entró a casa seguido de su esposa, todas las luces estaban apagadas, se lamentó, tenía muchas ganas de ver a su niña. Después de todo lo que había pasado aquellos días, aún estaba intranquilo. No estaría realmente bien hasta que no la tuviera frente a él y se asegurara de que nada le había pasado.

Pensó en el angustioso tiempo en el que Elena estuvo en L.A., cuando Mason le contó lo que sabía, las horas que estuvo secuestrada, lo que descubrió luego de recoger todas las pistas. Casi había muerto de preocupación y angustia, sino hubiera sido por Jenna que lo contuvo, se habría tomado un avión a L.A y hubiera ametrallado a media ciudad para salvarla. Pero afortunadamente pudo contar con que Mason se hiciera cargo de todo y lo agradecía, ya que fue por él que ahora sabían lo que sabían. Tenía que hablar con Damon en cuanto tuviera un minuto, pero eso podía esperar a mañana. Ahora necesitaba verla con urgencia, asegurarse de que su niña, su hija, la luz de sus ojos estuviera realmente bien. Que no se la habían arrebatado de las manos como había soñado la noche en que supo que estaban tras ella.

Miró a Jenna-Anda vamos, yo también quiero verla- le dijo su esposa comprensiva.

Ambos subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron al cuarto de Elena, abrieron la puerta despacio para no despertarla, pero al acercarse a la cama la encontraron perfectamente hecha. Rick se tensó.

-Tranquilo- dijo Jenna.- creo que tengo una idea de donde puede estar- le dijo con una risilla.

Lo sacó al pasillo y lo condujo al cuarto de Damon, pero al entrar encontraron el mismo panorama.

-Este par- suspiró Rick negando con la cabeza.

Jenna rió- Creo que estamos en presencia de una fuga nocturna- lo tomó del brazo y lo saco de allí. Lo guió al invernadero.

Caminaron un minuto entre las hileras de plantas y árboles hasta que los hallaron. Abrazados sobre una manta y plácidamente dormidos, una bandeja llena de restos de comida descansaba a su lado.

-No tienen remedio- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿No es lo más tierno que has visto?- le dijo Jenna poniendo ambas manos a un lado de su cara y meciéndose suavemente como si contemplara un panda bebé.

Rick rió y se agachó a un lado de Damon, tocó suavemente su hombro.

-Eh Damon, despierta- le dijo en un susurro. Damon abrió los ojos y lo observó soñoliento, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba y trató de incorporarse, su cuerpo se resintió por haber estado tirado en el piso y se quejó.- no se han buscado un buen lugar para dormir- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó aún algo ido.

-Cuarto para las dos- contestó Rick mirando su reloj.

Desvió su mirada a Elena y le acarició la mejilla, un alivio monumental se apoderó de su cuerpo, ella dormía con una cálida y relajada expresión en su rostro, se veía en paz. Al fin podría descansar tranquilo aquella noche.

-Llévala a su cuarto, le dolerá todo si sigue aquí- dijo en un susurro.- nosotros nos encargamos de las cosas.

Damon asintió y se levantó, tomó a Elena en brazos, besó a Jenna en la mejilla y susurró un _"Buenas Noches_".

Rick y Jenna los vieron alejarse sonrientes. Cuando Damon estaba alrededor, podía estar tranquilo de que a su niña no le haría falta nada. Solo alguien que era capaz de cuidarla como él lo hacía e incluso más celosamente y ese era Damon.

-Vamos a la cama cariño, estoy muerta- dijo Jenna y luego de juntar todo lo que había en el piso, se fueron a dormir.

**_Damon's POV_**

Caminó por el corredor hasta la habitación de Elena, entró cerrando la puerta tras él con el pie, como pudo abrió las colchas y recostó a la chica con suavidad, esta se removió en sueños suspirando ante la comodidad de la cama, eso le arrancó una sonrisa. Se inclinó a besar su frente y se dispuso a marcharse, pero cuando iba a levantarse una mano sobre la suya lo detuvo.

-Quédate- susurró la chica adormilada, con los ojos algo nublados fijos en él.

Simplemente no pudo ni quiso negarse. Se acomodó a su lado y dejó que ella se acurrucara contra él. Le puso una mano en el pecho, enterró la cara en su cuello y restregó la nariz contra él cariñosamente, enviando un escalofrió que lo recorrió por entero.

Puso una mano por su cintura y la aferró posesivamente, como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Y realmente en aquel momento no quería, aunque trajeran una orden judicial no permitiría que se alejara de él. Era maravillosamente bueno sentirla contra él como la sentía ahora. Acarició su pelo con la otra mano y envuelto en su aroma, su calidez y su acompasada respiración, logró conciliar el sueño y dormir como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

* * *

Bueno, logré terminarlo antes de ir a dormir ;D .. Fue mas fuerte que ellos, no podían estar peleados.. Aww son tan tiernos *-* jajaja.. Espero que les haya gustado el desenlace de este conflicto!... se aceptan tomatazos igualmente :3 jajaja.. Lo próximo sera ver como conviven un tiempo juntos en la casa y aún queda mucho misterio que aclarar!.. todavía no llegamos ni a mitad de camino así que paciencia! xD.. Ahora sí, nos vemos luego del fin de semana, estaré ansiosa de ver que les pareció :)...suerte y gracias por el apoyo y por leer!.. Saludos! Blue :)..


	12. A la Luz de la Luna

A la mañana siguiente Rick llamó a Damon a su despacho. Era hora de ponerlo al día sobre los últimos descubrimientos realizados.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Damon que estaba sentado frente a Rick separados por un escritorio hasta el tope de papeles- ¿Qué tenemos entre manos?-

-Tenemos sólo hipótesis lamentablemente, pero no me gustan nada- Dijo Rick con semblante serio.- Los detenidos no han aportado mucho, quien sea que estuvo detrás de esto tuvo mucho cuidado de no revelar nada, ni siquiera a sus propios hombres- continuó y tomando un papel de su escritorio se lo extendió a Damon- Ese es el resultado del registro de llamadas del tipo que tenía a Elena en la casa del Club-

Damon observó atentamente, eran dos números de salida y solo uno de entrada. Las duraciones de las llamadas no sobrepasaban los 30 segundos.

-Como puedes ver, tuvieron cuidado de no hablar lo suficiente como para que la llamada sea rastreada en el acto, pero con los números se puede localizar a través de la compañía telefónica en que zona funcionan y a nombre quién- le explicó.- Los dos primeros, que son a los que se realizaban llamadas, son de Los Ángeles, uno fue identificado como el del hombre del Volvo negro, el otro al parecer es de un tercer cómplice, que dedujimos que es el paramédico que sacó a Elena de entre la multitud en el Bowl.- continuó concentrado totalmente en ello.- En cuanto al número del que se recibían llamadas, está registrado en New York, más precisamente en Manhattan.- Rick le extendió otra hoja.- Movilicé a mi gente allí, rastrearon el lugar en el que se compró el aparato y consiguieron el registro de ventas hasta que dieron con el titular de la línea.

Damon observó la hoja y vio un hombre de unos 40 años, estatura baja y figura redondeada, parecía el típico empleado bancario con sobrepeso que pasa sus días tras un escritorio y se quedó calvo por el estrés.

-El nombre que figuraba era Lucian Martins, un contratista de seguros, padre de familia y aficionado a la pesca de fin de semana.- Dijo Rick con tono de molestia.- Naturalmente no es nuestro hombre, solo usaron su nombre y sus credenciales.- Rick le tendió otra hoja- Es una copia de una denuncia hecha por el señor Martins en el departamento policial numero 19 de Manhattan, dos días después de la compra del móvil.- Rick respiró hondo.- Describe que unos días atrás fue víctima de un robo a mano armada en el cual le arrebataron su cartera, en la que llevaba su carnet de conducir, quinientos dólares, su tarjeta de crédito y credencial de seguro médico. Inmediatamente después de hecha la denuncia la línea del móvil fue desactivada.

Damon sumó dos más dos, Alguien había robado a aquel hombre y utilizó su identidad para comprar un teléfono móvil sin dejar rastros.

-¿Entonces no tenemos nada?- preguntó frustrado.

Rick le tendió otra hoja. En ella el joven observó una lista de nombres.

-Envié a dos hombres uniformados a interrogar a Martins con la excusa de que eran policías que investigaban su caso.- Rick se reclinó en su asiento.- El hombre alegó no poder reconocer a su atacante porque iba con su cara cubierta, pero pudo decirnos que tenía acento sueco muy marcado y que apenas dijo unas cuantas palabras en nuestro idioma.- Continuó con aire de cansancio.- Realizamos una investigación sobre inmigrantes recientes que hubieran ingresado al país desde Suecia, por avión o barco, en esa hoja están todos sus nombres.-

Damon bajó de nuevo su mirada a la lista y leyó aproximadamente 120 nombres.

-Los investigamos a todos –Rick parecía fastidiado- La mitad de ellos estaban aquí con sus familias solo por turismo, algunos de ellos por trabajo y otros vinieron a un congreso científico que se realizó la semana pasada en el hotel Plaza.- Rick le tendió una hoja más- La búsqueda se redujo a esos tres, entraron como turistas pero ninguno de ellos realizó actividades propias de uno.- Rick señaló al primer sujeto- Su nombre es Adam Nilsson, 25 años, de origen humilde, trabajó en un barco como grumete desde los 16, se lo ah visto frecuentando bares de mala muerte y actualmente está preso por intento de violación a una mujer de 30 años.- Rick señaló al segundo- Christer Lindberg, 32 años, Ex convicto regenerado que vino en busca del sueño americano, consiguió empleo en una cafetería y por las noches vaga por las calles y duerme en las plazas.- Rick puso su dedo sobre el último hombre.- Félix Magnusson, 42 años, hijo de padres ricos, perdió toda su herencia en el juego, acabó en la calle y consiguió colarse en un barco que partía a Nueva York, desde que llegó se ah dedicado a comprar y vender artículos de segunda mano en las calles.

Damon se veía contrariado.

-Muy lindas historias pero nada de esto me dice nada- Le comentó.

-Lo sé, a nosotros tampoco- Dijo Rick estresado- Por lo que me decidí a investigar más, puse un equipo de profesionales del más alto rango a investigar a fondo a cada uno de ellos- Rick le entregó a Damon lo que parecía un informe.- Al parecer el señor Magnusson vivió en Inglaterra unos años cuando acabó sus estudios, allí se codeo con familias de alto estatus debido a la fortuna de sus padres, parece que se hizo muy amigo de algunos de los jóvenes de la alta sociedad y frecuentaba bares y clubs exclusivos con ellos.

-¿Y eso nos dice que?- preguntó Damon algo perdido.

-Tengo muchas razones para pensar que él conoció al joven Maxfield.-Dijo Rick muy serio.

-¿Maxfield?- Dijo Damon abriendo los ojos.- Pero es un anciano.

-Su hijo. Wes Maxfield, tiene casi la misma edad que nuestro sospechoso.- Rick jugó con un bolígrafo que tenía en su mano.

-Eso quiere decir que…- Dijo viéndolo preocupado.

-No es seguro, solo es una hipótesis- Dijo mirándolo fijamente.-Pero tengo muchas razones para pensar que el culpable de la masacre de la familia Gilbert, ah vuelto para terminar su trabajo.- Murmuró Rick.

Y Damon sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

Durante las siguientes semanas Rick y Damon se dedicaron de lleno a la investigación del caso. Además Rick había mandado un escuadrón encubierto a proteger los alrededores de la mansión para mantener a Elena a salvo de cualquier ataque. Ambos estaban muy paranoicos y especialmente sobre protectores con ella. Elena se molestaba frecuentemente ante las negativas de su padre para hacer ciertas cosas.

A pesar de todo, el aire que se respiraba en la casa era tranquilo y apacible. Rick y Jenna andaban como una pareja de tortolos enamorados por cada rincón, frecuentemente se escuchaban risas y bromas entre la familia y una felicidad tácita rodeaba el lugar.

Elena pasaba sus días escribiendo en el invernadero, cabalgando por el viñedo, de paseo por el pueblo con Kol y sus hermanos, de fiesta con Matt y Caroline o con Damon en alguna actividad entretenida que se les ocurriera a ambos. A menudo se reunían todos, Caroline y Matt se integraron perfectamente al grupo de Elena y los Mikaelson y también Damon, solían reunirse en la mansión a tomar unas copas y pasar un buen rato entre amigos.

Lo pasado en Los Ángeles, incluido el beso, parecía haber quedado atrás y Damon y Elena volvían a llevarse como antes, aunque algo parecía haber que antes no estaba, Elena ya no lograba mantener su corazón quieto cuando Damon la abrazaba y él parecía no poder controlar el escalofrío que lo recorría cuando la chica rozaba sus manos o besaba su mejilla. Aun así ambos negaban cualquier tipo de sentimiento al respecto repitiéndose que eran hermanos y nada más.

Los días pasaban uno tras otro y pronto se cumplieron tres semanas desde aquél agitado y tormentoso viaje.

**_Elena's POV_**

Estaba tirada en su cama, había anochecido y después de haberse secado esperando a Damon, que dijo que iría por ella en cuanto acabara de hacer quien sabe qué cosa con Rick, decidió salir a dar un paseo nocturno. Bajó silenciosamente las escaleras, la casa parecía desierta, el despacho de Rick tenía la puerta abierta por lo que supo que esos dos ya habían terminado sus asuntos, le extrañó entonces que Damon no haya ido por ella, pero se encogió de hombros pensando que tal vez estaba muy cansado después de muchas horas de trabajo.

Salió al jardín y apreció la noche. El cielo nocturno totalmente desprovisto de nubes, se cernía sobre ella con el brillante resplandor de cientos de estrellas, acompañadas por una imponente luna creciente, que alumbraba con una tenue luz blanca todos los alrededores. Elena suspiró, adoraba las noches de verano. Aún así hacia bastante calor, pensó en ir a la piscina, pero había bajado sin bañador y no le apetecía volver a subir, era una pena no poder bañarse ahí desnuda, soltó una risita.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea y salió corriendo hacia las cuadras. Allí en una esquina, estaba Polo aparentemente durmiendo, alzo sus orejas al oírla y cuando la vio se lanzó a ella agitando la cola emocionado.

-Hola pequeño- susurró la chica con cariño y le acaricio la cabeza- Necesito que te quedes aquí vigilando que nadie venga ¿sí?- El perro le lamió la palma de la mano y ella le palmeó el lomo.

En silencio se acercó al establo de Satín, el corcel resopló cuando la vio entrar y acercó su cabeza a ella, Ella lo calmó acariciándolo y él restregó su nariz contra su palma.

-Buenas noches Campeón, ¿Vamos a dar un romántico paseo a la luz de la luna?- le dijo con una risilla acariciando su cuello.

Lo ensillo y lo sacó del establo y se montó en el. Polo la seguía.

-Hoy no puedes venir cariño- le dijo y el perro lanzó un quejido.- Si alguien viene mantenlos alejados del establo de Satín.- El perro la observaba atentamente, ella sabía que él lo haría, nunca se lo explicó del todo pero parecía que el perro entendía perfectamente lo que le decía. Lo observo sentarse celosamente en la puerta de las cuadras.- Buen chico, cúbreme en esta huida nocturna y te dejare dormir conmigo hoy- le dijo y el perro meneó la cola contento.

Azuzó a Satín y se lanzó al trote hacía la profundidad de la noche. La Luz de la luna y lo despejado del cielo le proveían la iluminación suficiente como para moverse cómodamente. Instó al caballo a ir más veloz y cuando el animal tomó velocidad y sintió el viento agitar su cabello, alzó las manos sintiéndose libre y feliz. Con una enorme sonrisa curvando su boca, lanzó un grito de emoción y luego tomó las riendas para conducir a Satín a su destino.

Media hora después, se bajó de su corcel, que se confundía con el entorno en la noche, y apreció su alrededor.

El pequeño bosque tenuemente iluminado brillaba como con vida propia, la blanquecina luz hacía resaltar los tonos verdes y amarillos de la vegetación de una forma casi mágica. El río que corría calmadamente con su caudal disminuido por la falta de lluvia de la época, relucía con el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas en él. Se tiró de espaldas en su roca de siempre y se dedicó a contemplar el firmamento y buscar constelaciones. No supo cuanto tiempo paso allí, pero finalmente decidió hacer lo que había venido a hacer. Se paró y lentamente comenzó a desvestirse, se despojó de todo aquello que llevaba puesto y así, con una pícara sonrisa, sintiéndose completamente libre y desinhibida en la soledad y calidez de la noche, se arrojó al rio sin pensárselo dos veces.

**_Damon's POV_**

Después de estar todo el día con Rick sumidos en la investigación, se dirigió a su cuarto agotado y frustrado. Aquello no estaba saliendo como esperaban, todas las pistas que seguían acababan en un callejón sin salida y el tal Félix Magnusson, al cual tenían fuertemente vigilado, no parecía hacer nada que confirmara las sospechas de Rick. Los investigadores comenzaban a pensar en descartar aquella hipótesis, pero el Teniente General estaba totalmente convencido y como era quien mandaba, no les quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo. En cuanto a Damon, tenía mucho respeto y admiración por él y no tenía recuerdo de que el instinto de Rick hubiera fallado.

Al llegar a su habitación se metió a la ducha para relajarse y sentirse mejor. Luego iría a ver a su pequeña, la pobre debía haberlo esperado todo el día e incluso tal vez estuviera dormida, pero él no rompía sus promesas por lo que no importaba la hora, igual la vería. Aunque más que por ella, lo hacía por él, necesitaba un tiempo juntos cada día para soportar toda la tención y el estrés que se le acumulaban, todo aquello que la chica borraba en el acto, con solo una sonrisa.

Cuando terminó se dirigió a la habitación de Elena, pero sorpresivamente ella no estaba allí, fue entonces a buscarla al invernadero, nada, el gimnasio, tampoco, igualmente en la biblioteca. Comenzó a preocuparse cuando acabó de registrar todas las habitaciones de la casa y la chica no aparecía.

Un poco agitado por la búsqueda salió al jardín y miró en la piscina, allí tampoco. Niña tonta donde se había metido, como la encontrara le daría la regañada del siglo por preocuparlo así tal y como estaba la situación. Se obligo a sí mismo a pensar con claridad y se le ocurrió que tal vez, la inconsciente habría salido a cabalgar precisamente a la medianoche, cuando cualquiera podría atraparla en medio de la oscuridad y alejada de todos.

Con una mezcla de miedo y enojo con ella por tonta se dirigió a las cuadras. En cuanto llegó vio a Polo recostado en la entrada con mirada alerta. Se acercó y el perro se puso en pie amenazante.

Damon se extrañó, ellos nunca habían sido los mejores amigos, siempre tuvo la certeza de que el chucho lo odiaba cada vez que se acercaba a Elena, pero aún así se llevaban bien, e incluso jugaban juntos de vez en cuando. Sin embargo parecía dispuesto a saltar sobre él si se acercaba, supuso que por ser el guardián del lugar se comportaba más protector en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Eh compañero, tranquilo, Soy yo- le dijo con voz calmada, pero el perro no se movió.- Ven Polo, soy Damon- intentó acercarse y el perro le gruño. Damon supo que algo no andaba bien.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa amigo?- Se agacho y sacó de su bolsillo uno de los dulces que planeaba darle a Elena. Polo olisqueó el aire interesado- Ven amigo, tómalo, se que te encantan igual que a tu dueña- Dijo agitándolo. El perro se acercó a él- Eso es, no te hare daño, anda.- le dijo para darle confianza. El perro se acercó y Damon desenvolvió el dulce y lo dejó en el suelo.

Aprovecho que el perro se acercó y comenzó a comer y pasó por un lado para entrar a la cuadras. Se acercó al establo de Satín pero no alcanzó a llegar porque Polo reapareció poniéndose frente a él y ladrándole como un condenado. Damon retrocedió, aún con la luz apagada no distinguió al corcel dentro de su habitáculo, era obvio que Elena lo había sacado y más obvio aún que el perro estaba cuidando que nadie se acerque. Chica astuta pensó, dejo a alguien cubriendo su escape.

Le envió una mirada de admiración al perro, realmente era leal a su ama, y se giró para buscar a Dulce, la tranquila yegua purasangre color chocolate que siempre montaba. La ensillo y salió de allí al galope.

Iba muy atento buscando alguna señal de a donde podría haber ido Elena, aunque tenía una idea bastante clara. Cuando se acercó a la entrada del bosquecillo que siempre frecuentaba la chica, pudo ver las pisadas de Satín en una zona en que el pasto no crecía y la tierra desnuda era impropia para alguien que no quería dejar huella. Desmontó y decidió entrar a pie, no quería alertar a nadie de su presencia allí, por dos motivos, en primer lugar si alguien había atacado a la chica o pensaban hacerle algo, no podía permitir que se percataran de su presencia, podría ocasionar una huida o aun peor, que la hirieran. En segundo lugar, si ella estaba allí sola, le daría el susto de su vida por inconsciente, le enseñaría que no debía estar en aquel lugar por su cuenta y a aquellas horas. Aun así tenía el primer miedo presente, por lo que sacó su arma que había tomado antes de salir de la mansión por cualquier emergencia y se adentró en el oscuro lugar silenciosamente.

Cuando llegó al pequeño claro a orillas del río, vio a Satín pastando a unos metros de él, dio un rodeo para no alertarlo y se acercó un poco más al lugar, se frenó unos metros antes de llegar a la roca en la que Elena siempre se tiraba a descansar, no quiso salir de la línea de arboles para no delatarse aún. Después de un largo rato en la noche su vista ya se había acostumbrado bien y podía ver con bastante claridad, enfocó su mirada en la roca y vio algo tirado ahí, sin embargo no podía distinguir muy bien que. Entrecerró sus ojos tratando de ver mejor y reconoció un montón de ropa y unos tenis blancos. Sin duda alguna era la ropa de Elena ¿Qué hacía allí esa ropa y donde estaba la chica?

De pronto como si alguien hubiera escuchado su pregunta mental, un ruido atrajo su atención al río, allí en medio, las aguas se agitaron y una cabellera castaña salió de debajo de ellas. La chica pasó las manos por su cabello y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás con una expresión de completa satisfacción y felicidad. Damon tragó ruidosamente. Solo veía su cabeza pero, a juzgar por lo que descansaba sobre la roca, sabía perfectamente que la chica no traía nada encima.

La observó volver a sumergirse por unos segundos y luego se asomó de nuevo, más cerca de la orilla, nadó un poco dando algunas braseadas y cuando estuvo en un lugar poco profundo, se puso en pie, completamente desnuda.

Madre Santa, gritó Damon en su mente. Sabía que debería haber apartado la mirada, o haberle advertido que estaba allí para que se cubriera, pero simplemente no fue capaz de hacerlo. El aire se atoró en su garganta, su cuerpo se congelo en el sitio y sus ojos se quedaron prendados de aquella imagen que sabía, jamás lograría sacar de su mente.

Como digna musa de un mito griego, la chica emergió del agua en todo su esplendor, emanando sensualidad y belleza que despertó al instante un mar de sensaciones en el cuerpo de Damon. El agua corría por su cuerpo acariciándolo por completo, haciendo hormiguear las palmas de las manos del chico con anhelo. Su silueta apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna parecía la de una ninfa que había llegado para llevarlo a su perdición. Su figura era hermosa, su piel se veía suave y brillante, como perlada por las gotas de agua reflejando cientos de estrellas. La observó escurrir su pelo y dirigirse a la roca a su lado. Y allí frente a él y sin ningún reparo se recostó sobre la misma, una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada, subió las manos a su pelo, lo estiró hacía arriba y depositó las manos bajo su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y suspiró totalmente extasiada.

El cuerpo entero de Damon vibró ante aquel sonido, un deseo descomunal de ir junto a ella y poder tocarla se desató en su interior. Definitivamente aquello no era algo que una niña pudiera despertar en él, aquella era una mujer, en toda la extensión de la palabra, que lo estaba volviendo total y completamente loco.

* * *

Ups, siento dejarlo ahí . ... Actualicé ahora que tuve un rato libre porque no se si estos días podre.. espero no haberlas aburrido con el inicio del cap, pero son necesarias ese tipo de explicaciones para ir resolviendo los misterios poco a poco xD... disfruten el final y no sean pervertidos, ojo con lo que imaginan que pasa a continuación e.é jajaja.. Prometo subir otro como máximo en dos días!.. Gracias por leer! Saludos, Blue :)


	13. Confesando

**_Damon's POV_**

Como por arte de magia todo lo que había en su mente la pasada hora que pasó buscándola se esfumó, ya no recordaba la preocupación, ni su enojo con ella ni nada de lo que había planeado hacer en cuanto la encontrara. La impresión de las emociones y sensaciones que lo recorrieron ante aquella imagen tentadora y prohibida, hicieron que perdiera el control de su cuerpo y el arma que llevaba en su mano cayó como una pesada roca.

Se sobresaltó. Y también lo hizo Elena.

La chica se sentó de repente y paseó asustada y temblorosa la mirada por la oscuridad de alrededor. Y lo vio.

Damon la observó pasar del miedo al alivio y luego a la completa vergüenza al caer en la cuenta de cómo se encontraba frente a él. Sin perder un segundo la chica tomo la blusa que traía puesta y arrodillándose para tapar la mayor parte de su cuerpo se cubrió.

-¡Damon! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, pero él no reaccionaba- ¡DAMON! Voltea con un demonio- le pidió mortificada.

El tono de la chica lo hizo reaccionar y de repente toda la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto observándola lo golpeo de lleno. Se giró rápidamente mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono granate. Dios, que suerte que la oscuridad no permitía ver lo suficiente como para que ella hubiera notada la cara con que la observaba.

-Lo…lo siento- le dijo apenado-Estaba buscándote, no… no esperaba encontrarte así…- Tartamudeó. Que le pasaba, aquel no era el Damon Salvatore que no se intimidaba ante nada y menos una mujer, ni que fuera un crio con ataque de hormonas pillado observando una mujer adulta.

-¿Y porque demonios no me avisaste que estabas ahí? Mas bien, ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?- le increpó, se oía molesta. Y no supo que contestarle, ni él mismo sabía porque no le había advertido de su presencia. Pensándolo ahora que no tenía a la vista nada que lo perturbara, se enfureció consigo mismo, había actuado como un maldito pervertido, y peor aún, con su pequeña.

-Apenas llego, no te preocupes no vi nada, la oscuridad es buena a veces- le mintió el chico y tragó saliva. La oyó suspirar.

-Está bien, ya puedes voltear- le dijo más calmada.

Damon lo hizo y la encontró ya completamente vestida, aunque se veían zonas húmedas sobre su ropa, señal de que aún estaba mojada, lo que provocaba a su vez que ésta se le adhiriera al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Mierda.

Carraspeó- Genial, toma a Satín y regresemos a casa- no la miró a la cara, no podía, se sentía la peor persona en el mundo.

-Está bien- murmuro ella, parecía terriblemente mortificada.

Cabalgaron en un silencio incómodo hasta las cuadras, allí Polo los recibió alegre.

-Deberías premiarlo, defendió a capa y espada el establo de Satín- Dijo el chico para romper un poco el ambiente tenso.

-Lo haré, tengo un trato con él- murmuro la chica sin mirarlo.

Genial, la había cagado. Debía pedirle disculpas. La observó desmontar y acariciar a Polo y la imitó para poder dejar a los caballos en el establo. Una vez hecho esto salieron y se dirigieron a la casa, seguidos de un efusivo Polo que iba dando vueltas alrededor de Elena, meneando la cola.

-¿Por qué viene con nosotros?- Preguntó. El perro vivía en las cuadras por lo general.

-Porque le prometí que dormiría conmigo- Le contestó Elena observando al perro.

Subieron en silencio y cuando llegaron la segunda planta Elena se dispuso a entrar en su habitación. Pero el la detuvo.

-Princesa yo…- Suspiró- Lo siento, no fue mi intención espiarte ni mucho menos, pero llegué allí con la intención de regañarte por salir sola y te encontré así… sé que no es justificativo, pero me tomaste por sorpresa, supongo que de la impresión no atiné a hacer nada- le dijo esperando que le creyera- ¿Me perdonas?- le puso ojitos de niño bueno.

-No te preocupes pudo haber sido cualquiera- Damon tembló ante ese pensamiento- Supongo que estuvo mal suponer que nadie andaría por allí a estas horas.- desvió la mirada y Damon notó que estaba sonrojada.

-No te avergüences, en serio no tienes de que- La tomó del mentón para obligarla a mirarlo- En serio princesa, olvidemos el incidente si?- le pidió.

Ella lo miró avergonzada- Esta bien, supongo que como dices no viste casi nada por la oscuridad- Dijo como queriéndose convencer de aquello- No había mucho que ver de todos modos- dijo con una risilla nerviosa. Estaba intentando aligerar la situación notó el chico.

Quiso replicar, decirle que si había mucho que ver, lo más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca. Pero se mordió la lengua, no podía decirle aquello, era su hermanita, y por amor al cielo era una niña 12 años menor que él. Lo único que conseguiría con aquello sería asustarla y que se alejara de él por pervertido.

Acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano, sin poder evitarlo, sintió una electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo y notó como la piel de la castaña se erizaba al contacto. Tragó saliva.

-Entonces estamos en paz pequeña- Le dijo tratando de transmitirle confianza a ambos.- Ve a dormir ya es tarde, mañana haremos algo juntos, le dije a Rick que no trabajaría- Le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

- Esta bien hermanito, hasta mañana- Ella le regalo una apenada sonrisa y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que le dejó el corazón repiqueteando en su pecho.

Damon caminó a su habitación y una vez allí se arrojó a la cama, suspiró y cerró los ojos. Mala idea. Una curvilínea figura envuelta en sombras y agua asalto su mente con una fuerza abrumadora, haciéndolo temblar. Frustrado abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando al techo, aquella sería una larga noche, miro hacia abajo y notó que cierta parte de su anatomía estaba de acuerdo con ello. Grandioso, eres un completo pervertido Damon Salvatore, se reprendió mentalmente.

Se levantó y fue al baño, necesitaba con urgencia una buena ducha de agua fría

**_Elena´s POV_**

Se arrojó salvajemente en la cama y enterrando la cabeza en su almohada ahogó un grito que salió de lo más profundo de su ser. No sabía si dejarse llevar por la vergüenza que sentía o por la rabia hacia él por haberla visto así. Maldición, no esperaba realmente que nadie fuera a buscarla y mucho menos Damon, ¿De verdad pensó que podría bañarse allí desnuda y tranquila sin que fueran por ella? Ahora se daba cuenta de su error, como eran su padre y Damon era obvio que alguno notaría que no estaba e iría en su busca. Y al parecer no le fue difícil a su hermanito encontrarla, que predecible era.

Suspiró y se giró para observar la noche a través de la puerta balcón a su izquierda. Había comenzado a soplar una suave brisa que agitaba las blancas cortinas y la refrescaba deliciosamente.

La chica llevó sus pensamientos a unos instantes atrás, cuando descubrió a Damon observándola escondido entre los árboles de su pequeño bosque. Le había parecido por un segundo ver una mirada de deseo en los ojos del chico, pero se volteó a tiempo de no dejarla averiguar mucho más, culpa de la falta de claridad. Elena sacudió la cabeza alejando aquella idea, él nunca la vería de aquel modo, ella no era una mujer a los ojos de Damon. Ni quería serlo… ¿Verdad? Un escalofrío la había recorrido al notar aquella mirada en su cuerpo desnudo, recordó.

-Estas enloqueciendo Elenita- se reprendió a si misma.- El es tu hermano, punto final- Se dio un golpecito en la frente como castigo.

Se quitó la ropa que aún estaba húmeda y con solo su ropa interior se acostó intentando conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, unos golpecitos en la puerta de su habitación la despertaron, vio el reloj en su mesilla, eran las 10 a.m. ayer se había dormido bien tarde por lo que aún tenía un poco de sueño.

-¿Princesa estas despierta?- Preguntó Damon al otro lado de la puerta.

Elena soltó una boba sonrisa de felicidad. Iba a decirle que pase cuando recordó que estaba en paños menores.

-Un segundo hermanito- gritó.

Rápidamente se puso un ligero vestido de color canela que tenía a la mano y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días pequeña- Dijo el chico con una mirada cariñosa. ¿Fue su imaginación o sus ojos se desviaron a su cuerpo?

-Buenos días hermanito- la chica alejó aquel pensamiento de su cabeza y lo abrazó.

-¿Lista para un día de diversión?- le preguntó con un giño.

-Claro que si- dijo ella con una sonrisa- ¿Qué planes hay?-

Damon extendió las manos y giró.- ¿A ti que te parece?- La chica notó por primera vez que solo llevaba un short de baño negro. Dios, ese torso parecía esculpido por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel.

Sacudió la cabeza.- Ok, iré por mi traje de baño supongo- Él asintió y ella entro a cambiarse.

Se puso un traje de baño color granate, y se cubrió con un enorme pareo blanco, anudado al cuello, que le habían regalado en su último cumpleaños. Salió en solo 5 min y juntos se encaminaron a la piscina.

Allí se encontraron a Kol y sus hermanos, Klaus y Rebecca.

-Hola a todos- Saludo la chica alegremente. Recibió un coro de saludos en respuesta.

-Tu padre nos ah dado el día libre a todos hoy- Dijo Rebecca emocionada.- Nos dijo que seguramente te pasarías por aquí asique vinimos por un poco de diversión- agregó con un giño.

Elena rió- Me parece genial, si no les molesta llamaré a Matt y Care para que se nos unan.- Todos accedieron gustosos y la chica sacó su móvil y mando dos mensajes.

_"Piscina, Fiesta, Gente guapa, lol. E" _

Se rió de su propia broma tonta.

_"No clasifican como gente guapa hasta que yo no esté ahí, M."_

_"Cuenta conmigo, iré a aportar estilo. C"_

Ese par eran adorables, pensó Elena. Y riendo se reunió de nuevo con sus amigos.

Una hora más tarde estaban todos allí reunidos y entre risas y juegos pasaron la calurosa tarde, mitad en el agua mitad bajo las sombrillas. Hubo varias competencias de nado las cuales fueron totalmente injustas a la vista de Elena, ella sabía que Damon tenía entrenamiento especial. Lo vio regodearse en cada una de sus victorias y no le quedó más que reírse del asunto.

También jugaron cartas, vóleibol en el agua, bebieron ricos licuados de frutas y bailaron como tontos al ritmo de algunas canciones de verano que pasaban en la estación de música favorita de Caroline.

Cuando estaba a punto de caer la noche, decidieron preparar unos sándwich y salir a comer en algún lugar del viñedo bajo la luz de las estrellas. Formaron un círculo de troncos como si fueran a encender una fogata en medio, pero como el clima no ameritaba que prendieran fuego, simplemente se sentaron allí y comenzaron a hablar de tonterías. Kol sacó una guitarra e hizo el penoso intento de cantar, el cual fue seguido de incesantes burlas del resto.

Entre tanta diversión Elena se tomó un momento para observar a Damon, estaba sentado frente a ella, con mirada relajada observando al resto pero sin participar del todo. Sabía que a él no le agradaba mucho pasar tiempo entre "críos" como él los llamaba, pero lo hacía por ella, y eso le encantaba. También adoraba en él que no pudiera controlar su genio y se divirtiera derrotando a los más jóvenes en estúpidas competencias, afortunadamente Klaus que tenía un año más, se ocupaba de conversar con él de cosas "de adultos" de vez en cuando.

Se había perdido contemplándolo cuando Caroline la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué dices Elena?- La urgió.

-¿Qué digo de qué?- preguntó confundida.

-Por Dios amiga, ¡regresa a la tierra!- Se burló Becca y los demás rieron.

-Repito- dijo Caroline carraspeando- ¿Qué tal un juego de confesiones?- continuó picara.

-¿Confesiones?- preguntó extrañada.

-Así es- dijo la rubia emocionada- Uno elije un tema, y todos tenemos que confesar al respecto, el que no lo haga tendrá un castigo- movió maquiavélicamente sus cejas.

Elena llevó su mente unas cuantas semanas atrás, al último juego ideado por Caroline en el que se había visto implicada. Tragó saliva cuando los recuerdos la asaltaron y clavó su vista al frente. Unos ojos azules la observaban intensamente. Se sintió mortificada, él estaba recordando lo mismo, lo sabía.

-No lo sé Care…- Dijo temerosa.

-¡Anda preciosa no seas aguafiestas!- Le dijo Kol, sentado a su derecha, y la golpeó en la espalda.

-¡Si vamos Lena!- habló esta vez Becca, a su izquierda, pero en otro tronco.- ¿O tienes algún secretillo que te preocupe revelar?-

Se escuchó un "uuh" general. Genial, más recuerdos de aquella noche.

-Está bien- cedió de mala gana.

-¡Comencemos!- exclamó Klaus.

A pesar de sus reticencias al comienzo, y después de unos tres vasos de cerveza, Elena decidió relajarse y divertirse con sus amigos. Después de todo, era su último verano antes de comenzar su vida adulta y quizá ya no tendría tiempo para aquellas cosas. Algunas confesiones habían hecho estallar un sinfín de risas en el grupo y la verdad era que no se lo estaba pasando nada mal.

Era el turno de Matt de elegir tema.

-Zona del cuerpo que más los excita que les toquen- Proclamó el rubio y todos gritaron y aplaudieron.- El abdomen- Confesó Matt.

-La nuca- Dijo Klaus y todos lo miraron extrañados -¿Qué?, un viejo lobo tiene extrañas mañanas- Explicó y todos se carcajearon por eso.

Fue el turno de Damon entonces, y la chica clavó sus ojos en él. Parecía entretenido pero no muy interesado en las confesiones de los demás.

-Los hombros- Dijo como si nada.

-¿Los hombros?- preguntó Becca confundida.- ¿Osea que si te dan un masaje terminas a mil?- todos rieron de ello y Damon suspiró.

-No solo con un toque de manos rubia, se requiere más que eso.- Le dijo con mirada significativa.

Todos rieron y Elena de pronto se imaginó acariciando sus hombros. Mala idea, ¡cambia el rumbo de tus pensamientos en este instante!, se reprendió a sí misma.

Caroline carraspeo y la quitó de aquel peligroso lugar de su mente - Pantorrillas- Comentó la rubia valiente.

-Tomaré nota de eso- Dijo Matt y otro coro de "uhh" recorrió el círculo de amigos, seguido de una rama voladora a la cabeza de Matt.- Uii salvaje, me gusta- Y otra ronda de risas.

Kol acabó de reír y fue su turno de confesar -Las pompas- Afirmó con seriedad. Y Elena casi escupe el sorbo de cerveza que se había llevado a la boca.

Todos reían estruendosamente y el chico se paró y se inclinó al mejor estilo artista de Broadway sobre el escenario.

Las miradas se posaron entonces en ella. Elena no lo pensó ni medio segundo.

-El cuello- Dijo rotundamente.

-Esa es una chica que sabe lo que quiere- Elogió Klaus. Y todos la aplaudieron.

Elena se sonrojó y rió.

Becca era la último en la ronda. - El pecho- Dijo sin más y otro "uuh" fue coreado. La chica se encogió de hombros.

**_Damon's POV_**

Por fin después de todo el día, podía decir que estaba un poco más relajado. No había sido nada fácil el observar a su "pequeña" pasearse frente a él todo el día con ese diminuto y provocativo bañador, que no hacía más que recordarle tentadoras imágenes de la noche anterior. Tampoco fue fácil aguantar las miradas que le enviaban los demás chicos, pero también miraban a Caroline y Rebecca por lo que se consoló pensando que era algo lógico puesto que tenían ojos y apreciaban la belleza cuando la veían. De algo estaba seguro, en algún punto de los pasados años, no sabía exactamente cuándo, su pequeña y tierna hermanita se había convertido en una hermosa y sensual mujer que le estaba dando más de un dolor de cabeza.

Observó al grupo que aún reía después de la última confesión de Rebecca. Aunque fueran un puñado de críos debía admitir que se la estaba pasando bien, algunas confesiones le hacían mucha gracia realmente y con sólo observar a Elena divertirse y reír totalmente relajada y despreocupada, era suficiente para que él estuviera bien.

Klaus debía elegir tema.

-Edad a la que tuvieron su primera vez y con quien- Soltó con mirada picara. Y todos vitorearon el tema. - 17 años, Katherine Pierce- Dijo a continuación.

-Eras todo un niño atrevido- le dijo su hermano risueño.

-Era un niño con recursos- corrigió con aire de grandeza y fue víctima de algunos proyectiles voladores de parte del grupo.

Era su turno. Recordó entonces su primera vez, había sido con Rose. Cuando ambos eran unos críos inexpertos de preparatoria, recordar aquello le trajo a la mente a la mujer que lo había llamado mucho aquella semana, ya no podría evitar que se apareciera por la mansión. Suspiró.

- 17 años, Rose Austell- Confesó y vio a Elena agachar la mirada y a los demás aplaudir.

-Otro niño prodigio- Exclamó Matt divertido y todos rieron.

-20 años, Jessy Sampson- Dijo Caroline con mirada nostálgica.

-Uff Jessy- comentó Elena.- El primer amor que nunca se olvida- Bromeó y Caroline asintiendo se rió con ella.

-Cierto, estuve bastante loca por él- Comentó algo apenada para diversión de los demás.

Las miradas se dirigieron ahora a Kol, el chico estaba sentado junto a Elena y la miró como cómplice. La chica bajo la vista y soltó una risilla nerviosa. Cuando alzó la cara estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-Creo que no me apetece un castigo- Dijo el chico pensativo.- Así que tomen nota, un secreto de estado está a punto de ser revelado- Comentó y todos prestaron su mayor atención. El chico dirigió otra mirada a Elena con una sonrisa picara y esta asintió riendo. ¿Qué pasaba allí?

-18 años- dijo Kol y tomó aire haciendo una pausa dramática y dejando a todos totalmente expectantes.- Elena Saltzman- Soltó.

Silencio. Total y absoluto silencio. Caras de completa y total sorpresa recorrían el lugar.

-Supongo que ya no queda suspenso para mí- Dijo Elena sin haberles dado tiempo a reaccionar y para acabar de rematar al grupo confesó- 18 años, Kol Mikaelson.

Tras esto el grupo entero se puso en pie y estallando en aplausos y risas de incredulidad se lanzaron encima de la pareja y comenzaron a palmearlos y felicitarlos por la hazaña.

Damon estaba todavía sentado en su lugar inmóvil y completamente ido. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Qué fuera virgen? Supuso que desde algún lugar de su mente, egoístamente, esperaba que sí. Ella era su hermanita pequeña, nunca se había parado a pensar en aquella situación. Y desde luego tampoco podía esperar que ella se lo hubiera contado. Pero, ¡Con Kol Mikaelson! ¿Cuando había estado juntos? ¡Frente a sus narices por amor al cielo!

La bulla cesó y Damon aún en shock recuperó la visión de unos sonrojados Elena y Kol ya que los demás estaban regresando a sus lugares.

-Cuéntanos Elenita, ¿Qué tal esta Kol?- preguntó picara Caroline.

-Caroline Forbes, no te hagas, tú eras la única aquí que sabía- dijo la castaña.

-Lo sé pero los demás quieren saber.- Dijo divertida.

-Pues no tengo ninguna objeción al respecto.- Accedió Elena aun mas sonrojada.

- ¡Ese es mi hermano!- exclamó Klaus.- Lo tenían bien guardadito, ¿Cómo es que no sabíamos de esto? ¡Somos su familia!- Exclamó haciéndose el ofendido.

-Digamos que queríamos tener una romántica y apasionada aventura a escondidas de todos- Dijo Kol riendo y provocando las risas en los demás- El viñedo y sus escondrijos fueron nuestros cómplices.- Añadió pícaro, Elena le aventó un codazo y los demás lo aplaudieron con admiración.

La sangre de Damon hirvió. Cálmate, se dijo. Pero no pudo evitar que una imagen muy parecida a la de ayer en la noche se colara en su mente, sólo que ahora ella no estaba desnuda y sola en la roca, Kol estaba allí. Lanzó un grito de rabia mental, maldita imaginación. Sacudió la cabeza. Le dolía el pecho, no se sentía bien, un sabor amargo se había instalado en su boca.

-Veo que se divierten- Era la voz de Rick. Apareció caminado tranquilamente en medio de la noche.

Todos lo observaron con cara de niños siendo pillados a mitad de una travesura y rieron cómplices.

-Es casi medianoche, será mejor que vayan a descansar, mañana hay mucho que hacer en el viñedo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Asintieron animados y recogiendo todo emprendieron el regreso a la mansión, a mitad de camino los Mikaelson se despidieron y se fueron a su hogar y llegando Caroline y Matt se subieron a sus autos y también se fueron.

Él, junto a Rick y Elena emprendieron el camino a sus habitaciones. Damon había estado callado y serio todo el camino.

-¿Pasa algo Damon?- preguntó Rick.

-Para nada, solo estoy cansado- Dijo viendo hacia abajo.

-Ya no estás para seguirle el ritmo a los jóvenes viejo amigo- Rió Rick y Elena lo siguió.- Tú te ves bastante animada cielo.

-Tuve un gran día, nos divertimos mucho- Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Eso veo- Le sonrió el padre. Llegaron a la planta alta.- Me voy a dormir, me alegro que se hayan divertido, hasta mañana- Dijo y besó a Elena en la cabeza.

-Te quiero hasta el infinito pa- Dijo la chica cariñosa.

-Y yo más allá cielo- Y entró a su cuarto.

Ellos siguieron en silencio hasta el cuarto de Elena, por inercia Damon frenó, y de pronto se sintió incomodo. No sabía que decirle.

-¿Por qué no lo sabía?- Soltó casi sin pensar. Y acto seguido se mordió la lengua. Idiota, a ti no te importa eso.

-Porque te habrías opuesto en su momento, y hay cosas que es preferible no enterarse hermanito- Le dijo la chica y el supo que tenía razón.- Tú y yo no hablamos de esas cosas, me daba pena contarte- dijo sonrojada.

El suspiró.- Tienes razón fue una pregunta tonta, lo siento- Dijo con aire derrotado.- Descansa princesa.- Y sin esperar respuesta se fue.

Media hora más tarde después y de un baño relajante, estaba en su cama, a oscuras, listo para dormir. Había dado una y mil vueltas alrededor de lo que pasó hace un rato y de algo estaba seguro. Pasaba algo extraño con él, algo que antes no estaba ahí, algo que tenía que ver con Elena y el hecho de que ya no estaba seguro de verla simplemente como su pequeña hermana.

* * *

Hola hola!... Estoy de vuelta :) y ya publicare con la regularidad de siempre XD... Espero que hayan tenido un bonito fin de semana n.n .. ¿Que les pareció este?, espero Reviews para saber si les gusta el rumbo que esta siguiendo la historia n.n.. Nos vemos en el próximo... besos, Blue :)


	14. El Límite

**_Elena's POV_**

A la mañana siguiente, Elena se despertó muy animada, el día anterior lo había pasado genial y hoy tenía planeado pasar el día perdida por los terrenos de los Saltzman. Se puso un ajustado y corto short de jean, se calzó unas sandalias marrones de tiras de cuero y se puso una blusa color café, de cuello ancho, caída seductoramente por su hombro derecho.

Salió de su habitación y se encaminó a la cocina a buscar un bocadillo. No había rastros de nadie por allí, y lo agradeció, no le apetecía cruzarse a nadie, especialmente de Damon. Aún no superaba su vergüenza del día anterior ante lo que se había enterado el chico, últimamente estaban envueltos en situaciones de lo más raras. Supuso que se debía a que ella ya no era una niña y tenían que lidiar con cosas que antes no estaban ahí. Rió al recordar lo pálido que se puso su hermanito ante la confesión de Kol, a puesto a que su padre se habría puesto igual.

Tomó un vaso de leche y en un pequeño bolso que había bajado metió algunas frutas y una botella de agua para el pequeño viajecito de hoy. Se disponía a salir rumbo a las cuadras cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. Encogiéndose de hombros fue al trote a abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días Elena, tiempo sin verte.- Una hermosa chica la observaba con mirada alegre al otro lado.

-Hola Rose, lo mismo digo- Elena le sonrió.- ¿Buscas a Damon?- la interrogó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-Claro, ¿Está en casa?-

-Sinceramente no lo eh visto hoy, pero supongo que sí, si me das un minuto lo buscaré- Dijo amablemente, pero no hizo falta. Un Damon enfundado en un sexy bañador negro bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras.

Ambas chicas clavaron la mirada en él.

Ok Saltzman, contrólate, que son esas formas de ver a tu hermano, se dijo la castaña. Observó a Rose, era evidente que lo estaba devorando con la mirada. Quiso que se fuera de allí en ese instante y luego sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de pensamiento era aquel?

El chico se frenó al llegar abajo y ver a las dos mujeres observándolo.

-Buenos días- dijo simplemente mirando de una a otra.

-¡Damon!- Exclamó Rose y se arrojó a sus brazos.

El chico la recibió y no la abrazó al instante, primero dudó y finalmente le devolvió el abrazo, pero se veía incomodo pensó Elena. Aquella imagen no le gustó nada. Damon la observó desde los brazos de Rose y ella le envió una sonrisa fingida, con el intento de darle ánimos. Se suponía que ella le había insistido en que salga con Rose, eso quería ¿no?

Carraspeó.- Bueno yo los dejo, disfruten el día- y pasó por su lado para dejarlos solos.

Pero la voz de Damon la detuvo.- ¿A dónde irás princesa?- le preguntó mientras veía la bolsa que llevaba colgada.

-Pasaré el día cabalgando y paseando por ahí- Dijo intentando sonar muy alegre.

-¿Sola?- preguntó suspicaz el chico.

Oh no, pensó Elena, negativa en puerta. Había aprendido por experiencia que últimamente ni su padre ni Damon estaban por la labor de dejarla ir sola a ningún lado.

-Claro que no- mintió- No te preocupes estaré bien, cuídalo Rose a ver si logras que deje de ser tan cascarrabias- Rió.

-No te preocupes, déjalo en mis manos- Dijo pícara. Elena sintió asco y un gusto amargo en su boca.

Se alejó de allí antes de que pudieran decir o hacer más. Llegó corriendo a las cuadras, agitada y acalorada. Realmente necesitaba un día a solas.

Como de costumbre Polo la recibió alegre. Pobrecillo recordó, el otro día con el incidente del río no le cumplió la promesa que le había hecho. Se la debía, y él aún así la amaba. Le sonrió y lo mimó un buen rato.

-¿Vamos a perdernos por ahí príncipe?- El perro ladró en contestación.

Se dirigió como de costumbre al establo de Satín, le regalo una manzana roja, sus favoritas, y luego lo ensilló mientras entonaba una melodía que relajaba y calmaba al animal. Minutos después se hallaba a pleno galope cruzando las tierras de aquella inmensa propiedad, seguida de cerca por un atlético Polo.

Esta vez, se adentró más allá de su bosquecillo, Tras una pequeña subida de unos 2 kilómetros en sig zag, había un pequeño risco de uno metros de altura, el cual formaba un pequeño mirador desde el que se apreciaba una gran parte de la propiedad. Varios árboles bajos le proporcionaban sombra y bajo uno de ellos estiró una manta y se sentó, con la espalda reclinada en el tronco. A su lado, Polo se recostó agitado y ella le dio un poco de agua en un recipiente que llevaba especialmente para él.

Suspiró y observó el paisaje que se alzaba frente a ella. A lo lejos podían verse los arboles de vid que conformaban el frondoso y muy productivo viñedo. La casa no se veía pero si podía observar su bosquecillo a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí. Aquel era su hogar, Había vivido en la mansión desde que tenía memoria, sus jardines eran extensos, se recordaba a sí misma y a un recién llegado Satín aprendiendo el uno del otro en ellos, el viñedo lo compraron cuando ella cumplió sus 15, año en el cual Rick se retiró del trabajo de campo. Desde entonces, no se imaginaba una vida en un lugar que no fuera aquél, los paseos interminables por todos aquellos lugares extensos, la paz y la soledad que conseguía cuando estaba agobiada, las cabalgatas con Satín y Polo a través de kilómetros y kilómetros de tierra. Definitivamente amaba aquel sitio.

Polo se acercó más a ella, se acostó a su lado y puso su cabeza en sus piernas. Ella comenzó a acariciarlo detrás de las orejas.

Aunque intentó no pensar en nada y relajarse, no pudo evitar que en algún punto sus pensamientos llegaran a aquello que quería evitar. Damon.

Ya no podía negárselo más, algo raro le estaba pasando con él, se había descubierto miles de veces pensándolo cuando no estaba cerca, imaginando sus labios y el tacto de su piel. Soñó incontables veces con el beso en L.A, ya no podía tocarlo sin sentir un cosquilleo recorrerla por completo. Se sonrojaba con facilidad si él le hacía un cumplido. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella? Aquello no podía ser, se dio un golpe mental y uno real con la palma de su mano en la frente.

-Elena Saltzman no seas idiota, como diría Caroline "es hora de dejar de soñar con Damon y conseguir un novio"- citó a su amiga- No quiero un novio pero…- Dijo y miró a polo que la observaba atento.- Definitivamente dejaré de soñar con él- sentenció, aquello no podía ser- No volveré a pensar en él más que como mi hermanito y punto- se dijo.- Como que me llamo Elena Saltzman, que me lo quitaré de la cabeza como sea- Finalizó convencida.

Lo que no tuvo en cuenta la chica fue que ella realmente, no era Elena Saltzman.

Así pasó el día disfrutando de la compañía de la naturaleza, de Polo y de Satín. Pasearon por otros lugares más de la propiedad, nadaron en el río de Elena y durmieron la siesta bajo un nogal enorme.

Elena se relajó y logró alejar a Damon de su mente por un buen rato. Caía la tarde cuando regresó a la mansión, quería bañarse e irse a la cama, el aire libre la había agotado. Entró por la cocina, arrojó al cesto las sobras que traía en la bolsa y se dirigió a la sala para subir las escaleras e ir a su cuarto. Pero cuando entró en la estancia se congeló en su lugar y un frío horrible le caló todo el cuerpo.

Allí frente a la puerta de entrada y aparentemente despidiéndose. Estaban Damon y Rose fundidos en un apasionado beso.

Un nudo se alojó en su garganta y quiso llorar. Deseó que la tierra la tragara, de pronto toda la paz del día se esfumó, todas las horas tratando de convencerse de que él era su hermano y no podía sentir nada más se fueron por un tubo. Maldición, ella misma lo había empujado a sus brazos debería estar contenta, pero que se la lleve el karma, dolía mucho verlos juntos. No se había detenido a pensar en ello, pero dolía.

Tragándose todo aquello decidió pasar sin ser vista. Caminó con la vista gacha y el corazón en un puño hasta las escaleras y cuando llegó al pié fue detenida por la voz de Rose.

-¡Elena! No te habíamos visto- dijo inocentemente.

No le quedó más remedio que mirarlos, ella se veía feliz y Damon la observaba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y ¿Vergüenza? Vamos ni que nunca hubiera visto un beso.

-Descuida no quería interrumpir- Dijo intentando sonar amable- Me alegro de que les vaya bien- Soltó una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Bien? Fue sólo un beso, lamentablemente tu hermanito es difícil de cazar- Soltó una risita.

-Ya caerá- Dijo desanimada- Si me disculpan, estoy cansada, tuve un día largo, cuídense- Y sin más se alejó de allí.

Llegó a su habitación y se arrojó en la cama rompiendo en llanto. Estuvo así por mínimo una hora, hasta que decidió bañarse y ponerse algo fresco para intentar dormir. Se vistió con un corto camisón de seda gris que apenas cubría su cuerpo, hacía mucho calor. Apagó las luces y se quedo mirando el techo y esperando que el sueño viniera a ella, pero no podía cerrar los ojos sin que una desagradable imagen pasara por su mente.

Escuchó unos golpes en su puerta.

-¿Princesa estas despierta?- Maldición. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí?

No contestó.

Otra seguidilla de golpes. Tampoco contestó, contuvo la respiración esperando que se marche y luego del tercer intento, escuchó sus pasos alejarse.

A la mañana siguiente y después de dormir solo 4 horas, Elena se levantó con una nueva cosa en mente, tragarse todo sentimiento que involucrase a Damon. Para ello necesitaba poner un poco de distancia, o se volvería totalmente loca.

Bajo a desayunar y en la cocina se cruzó con una apurada Jenna que iba a los viñedos a chequear que el último encargo estuviera listo.

-Buenos días cielo, tu padre ya se fue te dejo miles de besos- Dijo besándola en la mejilla.

-Que hombre más ocupado- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Ya te vas?- la interrogó.

-Requieren mis servicios en los viñedos- dijo alegre.- ¿quieres venir?

-No gracias Jenna, quiero escribir un poco hoy- puso una sonrisa lo más alegre que pudo.

-Me parece perfecto, nos vemos luego- y salió a toda prisa de la cocina.

Minutos después entró a la cocina Damon, vestido de traje, señal de que iba a la agencia.

-Buenos días princesa- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- respondió repentinamente muy interesada en su taza de café.

-¿Todo bien?- Le preguntó, era perceptivo reconoció la chica.

-Perfectamente- le dijo aún sin verlo.

-¿Qué harás hoy?- intentó de nuevo el chico acercándose a ella.

-Nada en especial, tal vez escriba un poco.- Contestó revisando su móvil.

-Pequeña, quería hablar contigo ayer pero te dormiste temprano.- le dijo, oh no.-sobre lo que viste…- ella lo interrumpió, no estaba mentalmente preparada para aquella conversación.

- No pasa nada- Dijo cortante- Me alegra que al fin me hagas caso e intentes algo con ella- Dios, aquello estaba doliendo.

-Pero yo no…- intentó él.

-Pero nada, ni que fuera el primer beso que veo- intentó bromear, escribiendo en su celular como si enviara algún mensaje, estaba demasiado nerviosa y comenzaba a enojarse con él por presionarla.- ¿O acaso que esperabas? ¿Qué salte sobre Rose? Esas son cosas tuyas hermanito- dijo frustrada. Y luego se arrepintió. Qué demonios la había llevado a decir aquello, se mordió la lengua. Tonta, ¡Tonta Elena!

-Pero que…-Dijo él y Elena levantó la vista por primera vez encontrándose con un cielo azul que amenazaba tormenta.

-Discúlpame no me hagas caso- Dijo entre apenada y mortificada.- No es un buen día, digo estupideces- Nerviosa pasó las manos por su cabello- Como sea, suerte con Rose y ten un buen día en el trabajo.- y sin más salió huyendo de allí.

Llegó a su habitación a la carrera y encerrándose allí se dejó caer contra la puerta. ¿Esas son cosas tuyas? ¿Enserio? Bravo Elena. Sería mejor que ocupara su mente en algo o enloquecería.

Se dirigió a la enorme cochera que alojaba todos los autos de la familia y sacó el suyo, en ese instante Kol pasaba por allí y la saludó.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Sales?- le preguntó alegre.

-Iré a dar un paseo por el pueblo- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Quieres venir?- de repente la idea de un poco de compañía le pareció muy atractiva.

-Lo siento preciosa, trabajo hoy- Se disculpó apenado.

-Sube anda, yo me encargo de que mi padre te de permiso- Dijo repentinamente animada.

-Si tu lo dices- Dijo no muy seguro.

-Anda gallina, no será la primera vez que rompamos las reglas juntos- Dijo giñándole un ojo.

El chico subió y emprendieron el camino al pueblo. Elena llamó a su padre y le dijo que necesitaba hacer unas comprar y se había llevado a Kol para ayudarla a cargar bolsas. Rick no puso objeción, la alabó por no andar por ahí sola cargando chucherías y le encargó que le diga a Kol que la cuide. "Te lo dije" le soltó al chico quien negó mirando hacia arriba.

Pasearon toda la tarde, tomaron unas copas en el bar de moda y jugaron unas partidas de pool. La pasaron en grande entre risas, juegos y graciosos recuerdos de viejas aventuras. Decidieron cenar en una pizzería de por allí y cuando dieron las 10 de la noche emprendieron el viaje de regreso.

Rick ya había llamado preguntando por ellos y no se había molestado cuando le dijo que cenarían fuera asique Kol se había relajado. "Me preocupa la ira de tu padre si piensa que estoy abusando de su hija" había dicho el muchacho para la diversión de Elena que estalló en risas.

Como realmente habían comprado algunas cosas, Kol la acompañó a la casa para llevarlas a su habitación. Entraron a la sala riendo estruendosamente por el recuerdo de una huida nocturna que hicieron una vez y acabó en desastre al terminar el chico sentado sobre excremento de caballo.

Un carraspeo intenso los detuvo. Intentando recuperar el aire miraron a Damon, que junto con Rose se había parado del sofá, su cabello revuelto y su camisa algo arrugada dejaban a las claras lo que habían estado haciendo.

Una ira incontrolable se apoderó de Elena. Maldita sea, ¿es que no podía tener un día feliz y en paz sin que algo concerniente a su hermano viniera a trastornarle la mente y el corazón? Y además ¿Qué tantas libertades se estaba tomando aquella tipa con Damon?

Intentó serenarse, pero la imagen que arrojaba la pareja no ayudaba en nada. Hubiera saltado encima de Rose sin reparo alguno se dijo. Pero la mano que Kol depositó en su brazo la contuvo.

-¿De dónde vienen a estas horas? ¿Donde han estado todo el día?- Les preguntó serio Damon observando fijamente aquella mano.

-Solo fuimos a pasear al pueblo- Comentó Elena apartando la mirada.

-¿Enserio? ¿Porque tan animados?- dijo el chico, su tono de voz bajo y calmado solo podía significar que estaba molesto. ¿Cuál era su problema? Pensó Elena.

- Solo recordábamos viejos tiempos- Dijo Kol insinuante. Elena lo miró y muy a su pesar le causó algo de gracia, después de lo de ayer esa frase tenía todo un nuevo significado para Damon seguramente.

Dirigió su mirada a su hermano y lo vio apretar la mandíbula y los puños. Con cuidado Kol, pensó.

-Eso suena interesante- Dijo Rose divertida y ajena al ambiente tenso.- Ya deja a los chicos divertirse Damon, sigamos con lo nuestro- lo apremió depositando una mano en su hombro.

Elena contuvo la respiración. Si no deja de tocarlo la mato, pensó. Y luego se dio un golpe mental. Contrólate Saltzman.

- Si, mejor sigan en lo suyo, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer, que pasen buenas noches- Dijo con desprecio en la mirada, y llevándose a Kol de allí se dirigió a su habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó el chico curioso. -

Sólo el molesto de mi hermano queriendo controlar mi vida- Dijo exasperada.

-Cálmate no dejes que te afecte preciosa- Le dijo y le dio un reconfortante abrazo.

Ella suspiró.- Gracias Kol, por todo lo de hoy, espero y se repita la pase genial- Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-Cuando gustes preciosa, buenas noches- Le dijo besándola suavemente en la mejilla.

-Descansa Kol- Dijo y cerró la puerta tras él.

Pasaron dos semanas en las cuales ella y Damon apenas se vieron, él se la pasaba en el trabajo, en alguna nueva misión suponía Elena y cuando estaba en casa, Rose siempre estaba cerca, aunque el negaba que tuvieran algo, ella procuraba evitarlos cuando estaban juntos. No podía soportar ver a la tipa esa colgada de Damon todo el día, simplemente era algo que no lograba asimilar.

Para escapar de ello pasaba su tiempo con Kol en los viñedos, ayudándolo en sus tareas o escapándose a pasear por ahí, puesto que sus alterados sentimientos y pensamientos no la dejaban escribir en paz. Su relación con su hermano se había limitado a miradas enojadas que él le mandaba y constantes evasivas por parte de ella. No quería enfrentarlo, no quería hablar con él, tenía miedo de sí misma y lo que fuera a decirle o a sentir. Lo echaba terriblemente de menos, cada noche cuando el golpeaba a su puerta, ella se hacía la dormida y lo dejaba marchar. Era una cobarde lo sabía, pero simplemente no tenía fuerzas para enfrentar lo que le estaba pasando.

Habían perdido aquella hermosa relación que siempre tuvieron, ahora no quedaba nada. La cuerda estaba totalmente tensa y Elena sospechaba que se rompería en cualquier momento. Sentía que de momento a otro todo estallaría por los aires.

Estaba metida en la cama, con su fresco camisón gris e intentando conciliar el sueño.

Golpearon a la puerta. Maldición. -

Abre la puerta Elena- Soltó Damon, la había llamado Elena, se oía enojado. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora?- Se que estas despierta, ábreme.- insistió.

-Vete hermanito, estoy cansada- le dijo intentando sonar soñolienta.

-Abre la maldita puerta Elena- dijo exasperado.

Con un suspiro enfadado fue a abrir. ¿Quién se creía?

-¿Se puede saber que quieres?- le dijo al instante, pero se vio atrapada en unos fuertes brazos que la metieron dentro de la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

-¿Estas saliendo con Kol?- la increpó.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo incrédula.

-Ya me oíste, ¡contesta!-

-No sé qué te haya hecho pensar eso, pero estas equivocado- Dijo mirándolo desafiante.

-Pues tal vez me lo hizo pensar el hecho de que te pasas el día entero con él, de que ríen y bromean juntos y el viñedo entero anda diciendo que parecen un par de tórtolos.- comentó con cierto aire irónico.

-Estas mal, solo somos amigos- dijo a la defensiva.

-¿Entonces puedo saber qué demonios te pasa conmigo? Si no sales con Kol, ¿porque la señorita importante ya no tiene tiempo para mí?- Ok, cambio de tema, prefería el otro pensó Elena.

-No me pasa nada, no tengo idea de a que te refieres- Mintió desviando la mirada.

-¡Mírame!- Le gritó y ella lo hizo.- Me evitas, no me hablas, no me abres la puerta, no me prestas ni la más mínima atención, ignoras totalmente todo intento que hago de hablarte o acercarme a ti ¡ Y ni siquiera tienes la delicadeza de decirme porque!- Estaba visiblemente furioso.

-Yo…- Estaba sin habla, ¿realmente hacía todo eso? ¿Tan lejos había llegado en su desesperado intento de olvidar sus sentimientos?

- ¿Tú qué?- la increpó- ¡Madura de una vez niña y enfrenta lo que te pasa!- Ok eso la molestó. Y la molestó mucho. Ella no era una niña y mucho menos inmadura.

-¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa? ¡Porque no me dejas en paz de una buena vez!- le gritó enfurecida.- Déjame vivir mi vida y tu concéntrate en revolcarte por toda la casa con tu querida novia- Le dijo en un tono de voz fingidamente calmado.

-Rose no es mi novia- Dijo al instante.

-Y nadie la culpa por eso. Eres detestable e insoportable, aún no entiendo cómo es que te aguanta- comentó intentando ocultar el dolor de la imagen de ellos dos juntos.

-Es una mujer adulta que sabe lo que quiere y como lo quiere- Le dijo mordaz.

Golpe bajo, herida mortal. Sus ojos se empañaron y bajó la mirada, no dejaría que la vea llorar. Sacó fuerzas de donde ya no las había para seguir en pie frente a él.

-Entonces tenemos eso en común, así que déjame ir por lo que quiero y tu ocúpate de lo que ella quiere- alzó la cara otra vez, desafiante.

-¿A sí? ¿Y que se supone que quiere la niña?- le dijo burlón.

-Lo mismo que Rose supongo, un hombre que pueda hacerme sentir mujer- Golpeó de regreso. Se regodeó en la palidez repentina del rostro del chico y su mandíbula tensa.- Aunque creo que ella no sabe dónde buscar.- Le escupió hiriente. Deseaba que se fuera, que la odie y que fuera feliz de una maldita vez con aquella zorra, y la dejaran en paz.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso- Comentó en un tono de voz mortalmente calmado.

-Yo sí, no eres precisamente de los que hacen sentir grandes cosas con un beso- Le arrojó a la cara. Y luego lo pensó. Estúpida, como le dices eso. ¡Idiota!

El enfureció en aquel instante, vio el fuego salir de sus ojos. La tomó fuertemente de los brazos y la pegó a él.

-¿Tan segura estas de eso?- Le susurró a centímetros de su boca- entonces dime pequeña insolente, ¿Por qué tiemblas cuando me acerco a ti? ¿Por qué tu piel se eriza cuando te rozo?- Se acercó más, podía sentir su aliento y oler su adictivo perfume.- Dime que has olvidado nuestro beso, dime que no has soñado con él ni una sola vez, mírame a los ojos y dime, que no sentiste nada- La mirada que le dirigió fue tan intensa y abrasadora que la mente de Elena dejó de pensar con claridad.

-Eres mi hermano- Fue todo lo que pudo susurrar.

-No, no lo soy- Dijo y eliminó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El beso nada tenía que ver con el primero que compartieron, era más apasionado, más salvaje. Cientos de emociones recorriéndola y de lo único de lo que fue consiente fue de sus labios unidos, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus manos vagando por su cuerpo.

Entonces lo admitió, después de semanas enteras negándoselo a sí misma, después de luchar incansablemente contra todo aquello, él la había derrotado en un solo instante. Ya no había dudas, ya no podía fingir más.

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Damon.

* * *

Wuuu :3 Al fin! jajaja, ya veremos como reaccionan luego de esto!... Espero ver que les pareció, más tarde les subo otro, Disfrútenlo!.. Saludos, Blue :)


	15. Intentándolo

_**Damon's POV**_

La tenía entre sus brazos, la estaba besando como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Sus labios moviéndose a un ritmo apasionado. Aquella boca y aquel cuerpo con el que no había parado de soñar desde aquella noche en el río, finalmente eran suyos. Y no tenía la más mínima intención de dejarla marchar.

Estaba mal, lo sabía. Habían sido hermanos por mucho tiempo, pero ya no más, no lo permitiría, él no quería seguir siendo su hermano. Y aunque lo señalaran con el dedo, aunque lo juzgaran, aunque lo condenaran de por vida, no sería capaz ya nunca de apartarse de su lado.

Que le den si pensaban que iba permitir que pase un segundo más como aquellas ultimas semanas, con aquel idiota paseándose por allí con ella como si le perteneciera.

Además, algo incorrecto, no podía sentirse tan condenadamente bien. Su cuerpo entero estaba vibrando de pasión y deseo, su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, y podía sentirla temblar contra él. Ella también estaba sintiendo aquello, esa conexión que había surgido entre ellos y ya no podían negar.

La sintió tensarse ligeramente entre sus brazos y se apartó suavemente de él. Lo miró a los ojos con una mirada contrariada, como si no supera que decir o hacer al respecto.

-Damon…- Le dijo en un susurró.

-Como se te ocurra decirme que está mal, fue un error, o "solo un beso"- Dijo imitándola graciosamente- Juro por Dios que te daré una tunda.- la amenazó.

-¡Damon!- le espetó con una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

El chico acarició su mejilla y unió sus frentes dando un largo suspiro.

-Ya nada importa Elena, y si quieres piensa que estoy loco, soy un pervertido o lo que sea que quieras pensar- Comentó con los ojos cerrados.- Pero por lo que más quieras no me apartes de ti- Abrió los ojos y separándose unos milímetros puso ambas manos en su cara- Prométeme que estaremos juntos en esto, no se a donde nos llevara, si está bien o mal, si será posible, pero quiero que lo descubramos juntos.- Le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares.

-¿Quieres que tu y yo...?- dudó la chica.

-Estemos juntos- Completó. Dios, aquello era una locura, una hermosa y prohibida locura.

-Papá nos matará- Dijo bajando la mirada preocupada.

-No tiene porque enterarse ahora, primero vemos que es esto que nos pasa y como lo manejaremos- Bajó sus manos y las paseo por sus brazos- Por favor princesa, arriésgate conmigo.

Estoy arto de fingir que sólo eres mi hermanita y te veo como una niña- Su mirada se intensificó- debes aceptar, que para mi eres una mujer, la más hermosa y dulce mujer que eh conocido, y te quiero conmigo. Vio como la mirada de la chica se dulcificó, como subió las manos a su cuello, y supo que había ganado.

-Está bien, pero despacio, esto es demasiado raro- Comentó un poco sonrojada.- Una cosa es soñar con ello y la otra es que en verdad pase, nunca hubiera imaginado estar así contigo- desvió la vista.

-¿Soñabas con esto?- Comentó pícaro.

La chica lo miró mortificada. -Yo…- Intentó, pero él la silencio.

Lanzó una risa alegre- Tranquila, yo también soñé con esto- Le confesó con un giño.

A lo que ambos rieron.

-Arderemos en el infierno- Comentó en broma la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pero juntos princesa, siempre juntos.- Y selló aquella promesa con un tierno beso.

Se recostaron en la cama de Elena y se quedaron allí en silencio, abrazados, simplemente sintiéndose el uno al otro.

Dios, acababa de besar a su hermanita, a su pequeña, a su tierna y dulce Elena. Maldición, ¡le llevaba 12 años! Era un maldito pervertido. Pero un maldito pervertido feliz. Se había cansado de ir contra sí mismo, de negárselo, de intentar olvidarlo. Quería a esa pequeña testaruda para él y ya no se permitiría estar distanciado de ella. Ni aunque él mismo pensara que era una locura. Era cuestión de que ambos se acostumbraran a aquella nueva situación.

Suspiró pensando en todo lo que les quedaba enfrentar. Muchas cosas habría en medio. Pero juntos lo lograrían, siempre habían podido superarlo todo cuando estaban juntos. Eran invencibles.

Con aquél ultimo pensamiento en su cabeza y la acompasada respiración de Elena en su cuello, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente lo primero que vio fue una sonriente Elena observándolo recostada en su pecho.

-¿No fue un sueño verdad?- Le preguntó apenas lo miró.

-No lo fue- Le sonrió él y la atrajo hacia así para besarla.

Cuando se separaron ella lo miró algo triste- No puedo evitar que una parte de mí se sienta culpable por esto.- Le dijo mirando hacia abajo.

-Lo sé princesa- Le acarició la cara- También me pasa, pero no podemos dejar que lo que el mundo dice que es correcto interfiera en lo que sentimos.- Le dio un toquecito en la nariz.- No quiero seguir siendo un amargado y vivir infeliz.

-Tampoco yo- sonrió ella.

Se besaron un largo rato después de aquello. Era increíble, aún no caía del todo en la situación. Pero estaban juntos y ella le había dicho que sí.

¡Estaban juntos! sin previo aviso, soltó una risa de inmensa felicidad y Elena se contagió murmurando un "estas de mente".

Cuando dieron las 10 de la mañana bajaron por algo de desayunar, y decidieron que pasarían el día fuera, querían aprovechar para explorar todo aquel mundo nuevo que se abría ante ellos y no podrían hacerlo en la casa, no podían ser descubiertos.

Riendo como dos críos en medio de una travesura, pusieron algo para el almuerzo en una bolsa y fueron a las cuadras, allí cada uno ensillo a su caballo y seguidos por Polo se dirigieron al bosquecillo de Elena.

Se tiraron sobre una manta a orillas del río y entre carisias y besos hablaron de todo un poco. Damon recibió una llamada de Rick preguntándole donde se había metido y éste le dijo que estaba ayudando a Elena con unas cosas. Rick, contento de que hayan vuelto a la normalidad, suspiró y sin más preguntas le deseo buen día.

Comieron tranquilamente y por eso de las dos de la tarde cuando el sol quemaba firme en el cielo, Damon arrojó a Elena al río y comenzaron una graciosa guerra acuática.

Así entre juegos y risas pasaron el resto de la tarde, disfrutaban ahora el atardecer recostados sobre la manta abrazados y sonrientes.

-Deberíamos regresar ya- dijo la chica con aire soñoliento.

-Sí, deberíamos- contestó el besándola dulcemente.

Ella lo apartó luego de 1 minuto. – Si me besas así no regresaremos nunca- dijo risueña.

El rió y paseó la mirada por alrededor. Estaba anocheciendo ya, hora de regresar a la realidad y volver a la mansión. Su vista sin querer se fijó en la roca de Elena y un golpe de recuerdos lo invadió. Tragó saliva.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella girando, ya que estaba de espaldas a donde él veía. Cuando encontró el mismo punto que miraba el chico, tardo un segundo en comprender lo que había pasado. Se sonrojó fuertemente.- Damon…- Dijo

-No pasa nada princesa- LA tranquilizó con una sonrisa apenada- Volvamos a casa- Dijo y la ayudó a levantarse.

Anduvieron todo el camino en silencio algo apenados. Cuándo entraron a la sala una impaciente Rose estaba sentada en el sofá.

-¡Damon!- exclamó arrojándose a sus brazos- te estuve esperando por horas- agregó poniendo morritos.

-Debiste haber llamado antes de venir- le dijo cortante y se apartó de ella. Nunca le había gustado la forma en que Rose se tomaba libertades con él.

-Lo siento, creí haberte dicho ayer que venía- dijo molesta por su actitud.

Lo había olvidado.

-Yo…- Dijo Elena bajando la mirada- Los dejo, buenas noches- Se dirigió a la escalera pero Damon la frenó.

-Espera princesa, subo contigo- Se dirigió a Rose.- Si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer con Elena, luego te llamo.- y sin más subió tras la castaña.

Dejando a una molesta Rose resoplando en la sala.

Siguió a Elena a su cuarto y entro tras ella cerrando la puerta.

-Siento eso- le dijo sincero.

-Está bien, no es nada- comentó la chica algo desanimada.

-¿Y porque la cara?- preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Es solo que me da un poco de envidia- reconoció sonrojada.

-No tienes de que, no siento nada por ella ni estoy…- Fue interrumpido.

-Lo sé, no es eso- lo miro a los ojos- es solo el hecho de que puede abrazarte y hacer contigo lo que quiera, donde quiera y cuando quiera- bajo la vista- y yo no tengo esa posibilidad.

-Se a lo que te refieres- dijo comprensivo y la abrazo.- Pero no tendremos que escondernos para siempre- Le acarició la espalda un par de veces y luego separándose la miró a los ojos- Pero por el resto, puedes hacerme lo que quieras, cuando quieras y donde quieras- Dijo pícaro guiñándole un ojo.

Ella se sonrojó y soltó una risita. -¿Has dicho cuando quiera?- comentó coqueta, subiendo las manos por su pecho.

-Ajam- comentó el tensándose de anticipación.

-¿y también lo que quiera?- dijo en un tono más bajo acercando su nariz a su cuello y rozándolo.

-S...sí- dijo Damon cerrando los ojos y conteniendo la respiración.

-¿Y donde quiera verdad?- le susurró en el oído mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Con un demonio, sí que sabía jugar pensó Damon.

Al no obtener respuesta la chica fue bajando con besos por todo su cuello y al llegar al punto en que estaba el borde de su playera, le dio un pequeño mordisco.

Damon saltó en el lugar y soltó un leve gemido. – E…Elena- tartamudeó.

Ella se apartó y puso su mejor cara de niña buena- Esta bien, está bien, dejaré de abusar de ti- y riendo se dirigió al baño.

El se quedó allí, agitado y con una sensación de vacío. Sonrió como un bobo, aquella mujer lo iba a volver loco. Se tiró en la cama y la esperó.

Ella salió del baño vestida con un pijama verde claro, con blusa de tiritas y un mini short. Podría ponerse un pato en la cabeza pensó el chico y aún así verse condenadamente sexy.

Se acurrucó junto a él y dio un suspiro de satisfacción, restregando la nariz contra su cuello como un gatito remolón.

El también quería jugar.

Comenzó a acariciar su espalda suavemente y atrajo con la otra mano su cara a él para poder besarla. Comenzó lentamente, con ternura. Pero a medida que avanzaba el beso, los suspiros de la chica y la forma en la que se removía bajo sus manos empezaron a minar su autocontrol. Intensificó el beso haciendo que sus lenguas se enredaran en un frenético baile de pasión y con sumo cuidado, como pidiendo permiso, metió la mano bajo la blusa de la chica tocando aquella piel suave como la seda y sintiendo su calor.

Ella se movió y se acomodo sobre él, el beso se había salido totalmente de control. La chica totalmente embriagada de deseo comenzó a moverse lentamente frotando sus cuerpos. Y sin poder evitarlo él puso una mano en cada una de sus caderas y la jaló fuertemente hacía abajo, para que ella sintiera la evidencia de su deseo. El gemido que lanzó Elena ante ese contacto, fue lo que necesitaba para volverse completamente loco.

Estaba a punto de girarla para quedar sobre ella cuando un golpe en la puerta hizo estallar sin ningún remordimiento la burbuja en la que estaban atrapados.

-¿Pequeña estas despierta?- Se escuchó al otro lado.

Mierda. Era Rick.

Elena lo observó con cara de pánico y el dándole un último y fugaz beso corrió a esconderse al baño.

Desde allí podía oír perfectamente lo que hablaban.

-Pasa papá- dijo sonando relajada.

-Buenas noches hija, parece que estabas ya en la cama ¿Dormías?- Preguntó totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba haciendo su hija.

-Estaba en eso- Le dijo ella aparentemente despreocupada.- ¿Pasó algo?

-Vine para pedirte un favor, quisiera que me acompañes mañana a una junta, me reuniré con unos clientes del viñedo y alguien debe tomar notas de los acuerdos a los que se lleguen para redactar luego los contratos y mi secretaria está de vacaciones, ¿Crees poder hacerlo?-

-Claro que si, cuenta conmigo- sonaba entusiasmada.

-Perfecto- Rick parecía feliz –Por cierto, Damon me dijo que estuvieron juntos hoy.- Comentó.

-S…Sí, le pedí ayuda con unos escritos que tengo.- Ahora se oía nerviosa.

-¿A Damon? ¿Qué sabe Damon de literatura?- había risa en su voz.

-Nada, pero le pedí su opinión, nada mejor que un lector imparcial para medir la calidad de una obra- Comentó la chica.

-Como sea, lo que quería decirte es que me alegro que al fin se lleven como antes, no sé que les pasó ni me meteré en ello. Pero prefiero ver que sean los hermanos que siempre fueron.- Comentó y Damon sintió un nudo en la garganta- Me da más tranquilidad cuando estas con él, se que nadie más en este mundo podría cuidarte como él lo hace- Mierda, ahora se sentía un ser horrible.- Confío en él como en nadie, sabes que es como si fuera mi hijo también y me da mucho gusto ver a mis dos hijos llevarse bien de nuevo.- Finalizó.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

-G…Gracias papá, a mí también me da gusto-

-Descansa pequeña-

-Descansa pa, te quiero hasta el infinito-

-Y yo más allá- y la puerta se cerró.

Cuando salió del baño encontró a Elena hecha un ovillo sobre la cama con una mirada inmensamente triste.

-Nunca lo aceptará- dijo con un sollozo.

-Lo hará con el tiempo- intentó convencerlos a ambos.- Anda no llores, vamos a dormir que mañana será otro día.- Dijo para darle ánimos. Se acurrucó a su lado y aunque tardaron un buen rato, consiguieron dormirse.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron tranquilos. Él estuvo muy ocupado con Rick en el trabajo pero en cada momento libre que tenía, iba a la mansión a encontrarse con Elena.

Al principio fue difícil, les costó adaptarse y dejar atrás las dudas y la culpa. Pero parecían haberlo logrado y ahora todo iba viento en popa.

El tiempo juntos era algo mágico, se la pasaban entre besos y caricias, charlas sin sentido, guerras de cosquillas, juegos o simplemente observándose en silencio.

Cada día lo que sentía por ella crecía más y más y estaba seguro de que ella era la mujer con la que quería estar para siempre.

Y aunque aún no se habían dicho palabras de amor, él sabía que implícitamente bajo sus miradas y sus besos el sentimiento estaba ahí. Ya encontrarían el momento adecuado para confesarse supuso el chicho, por ahora, todo era muy reciente.

Estaba seguro de amarla, pero ¿lo amaba ella? ¿La asustaría si se lo decía? ¿Podrían amarse libremente con la historia que compartían? Lo dudaba, tenía muchas dudas, sólo esperaba que aquello saliera bien.

Entre la felicidad que les provocaba estar juntos el tiempo pasó rápido y luego de 3 semanas juntos ya estaban acostumbrados el uno al otro. Rose había sido borrada del mapa tras una conversación nada agradable en la que acabó insultándolo por darle falsas esperanzas y se marchó llorando de la casa. Por otra parte, Kol seguía dando vueltas por el viñedo, naturalmente, y de vez en cuando pasaba ratos con Elena cuando él no estaba. Sabía que solo eran amigos pero no podía controlar los celos que nacían en su interior cuando los veía juntos.

Por otra parte la investigación sobre el caso de Elena no había acabado, pero seguían sin dar con nada. Parecía que el que estaba detrás de todo esto hubiera desistido. Pero no se permitirían bajar la guardia.

Se estaba permitiendo sentirse feliz y tranquilo como nunca, esa vida en la casa, con su familia y Elena era totalmente desconocida para él, quien siempre viajaba de un lado a otro al filo de la muerte. Echaba de menos su trabajo a veces pero una sola mirada de Elena bastaba para acabar con aquel pensamiento. Sin embargo, Rick le había dicho que si el caso de Elena no avanzaba pronto sería asignado a una nueva misión. Y aquello lo asustaba, no quería poner distancia entre su princesa y él, no ahora que estaban bien juntos, algo le decía que lo suyo aún era muy frágil. Un sueño del que lo despertarían en cualquier momento.

Y así iba todo, tranquilo y apacible. Hasta que llegó aquel día, en el que las vidas de los habitantes de la mansión, daría un vuelco inesperado e inevitable.

* * *

Ups!, alguien se distrajo viendo videos de TVD en youtube y olvido subir cap! jajaja.. Bueno no es la gran cosa pero era necesario . .. es la calma que antecede al huracán (?) XD.. Preguntaron por ahí porque Damon vive con los Saltzman.. Bueno, tanto la historia de Damon como el misterio de la familia de Elena serán revelados en breve. Sólo que tuve que ponerle un alto al hilo principal de la historia para que esos dos al fin estuvieran juntos, porque si no todo lo que viene a continuación no tendría el mismo sentido!... Pero ahora si ya puedo retomar por donde íbamos xD.. Espero ver que les pareció, se aceptan críticas y sugerencias, todo comentario es bien recibido! :) ...nos vemos en el próximo cap, saludos Blue :)


	16. Golpe Comando

_**Rick's POV**_

Rick estaba sentado en su despacho bebiendo un vaso de whisky y contestando algunos mails. El reloj marcaba las 8 de la noche y estaba un poco aburrido. Jenna había salido a cenar con sus amigas al pueblo, ya que una de estas se casaba y la estaban ayudando con la planificación de la boda. Acabó de enviar una respuesta a un comprador habitual del viñedo y se reclinó en su asiento suspirando. Paseo la vista por el despacho, había cambiado mucho en el último tiempo. Después de lo acontecido en L.A, él había reforzado la seguridad de su casa con algunos hombres de ACO patrullando los alrededores, había hecho instalar más cámaras y había colocado los monitores ahí mismo, se sentía más seguro cuando podía controlar él mismo la situación. Además había papeles revueltos por todas partes, como consecuencia de las numerosas investigaciones que se llevaban a cabo. Lanzó un bufido de fastidio, pensando que aquel estado de "alerta" parecía ser en vano, puesto que nada anormal había vuelto a pasar.

Recordó que tenía una llamada que hacer y tomó el teléfono.

-Buenas noches…todo bien por aquí… ¿Crees que podrías venir ahora?... me parece perfecto, necesito que te encargues de un asunto… Claro te lo explicaré en cuanto estés aquí… ok en media hora…- Colgó y dio un trago de whisky.

Siguió contestando mails un rato y de pronto algo captó su atención. Una de las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad había perdido la señal. Con el seño fruncido se acercó al panel para tratar de arreglarla pero no pudo, parecía que había sido desconectada. Se tensó, pero intentó mantener la calma, podría ser un simple desperfecto técnico.

Regresó al escritorio y marcó en su móvil al puesto de control que tenía al Este de la propiedad, el sector de la cámara desconectada. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Cinco tonos y nadie respondió. Estaba oficialmente en alerta. Se dirigió a la cortina de su ventanal y la descorrió con cautela intentando ver algo fuera, pero todo parecía normal. No había indicios de que nada malo estuviera pasando. Regresó al escritorio a intentar llamar de nuevo, pero su mano quedo congelada en el teléfono, se le formó un nudo en la garganta y se puso pálido.

En medio la aparente calma de aquella noche de verano, un gritó de mujer desgarró el silencio, destilando pánico.

Elena.

Rick automáticamente salió disparado del despacho para ir en su rescate, pero cuando llegó a la sala se vio rodeado de unos 6 hombres vestidos totalmente de negro y con sus rostros cubiertos, apuntándolo con unas relucientes y mortíferas ametralladoras.

_**Elena's POV **_

Elena estaba inmersa en la lectura de una novela de misterio, había leído como cinco capítulos seguidos y ya sus ojos le pedían un descanso. Arrojó el libro a un lado, sobre la cama y se recostó suspirando. Miró el reloj, 8:20. Y Damon no regresaba. Lo extrañaba, había estado todo el día en el cuartel general de ACO haciendo quien sabe qué cosa, y ella se había aburrido terriblemente. Sin ánimos de ir a hacer nada más que esperarlo, se pasó el día entero entre libros y escritos propios, intentando huir del calor sofocante que hacía fuera.

Después de aquellas semanas juntos, se había vuelto adicta a sus besos, sus caricias y su compañía, lo necesitaba cerca y cuando no estaba no le apetecía hacer nada.

Decidió ponerse a revisar sus propuestas laborales, quedaba poco para que acabara el verano y tendría que decidir a donde iría a comenzar su vida. Aquello era un tema algo espinoso, porque elegir un trabajo significaba irse de casa, alejarse de su familia y más concretamente de Damon. Y no sabía si estaba preparada para ello, no ahora que al fin se habían animado a estar juntos.

Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio para sacar los papeles cuando un ruido proveniente de fuera la detuvo. Se dio la vuelta curiosa, a veces algunos animalitos solían colarse por su ventana y más de una vez había despertado con una ardilla traviesa observándola a los pies de su cama. Con una sonrisa por el recuerdo salió al balcón, se asomó,miró alrededor, pero no había nada. Negando con la cabeza entró de nuevo en la habitación.

De pronto sintió unas manos tomarla fuertemente por la cintura y pudo ver a dos hombres completamente de negro arrojarse sobre ella. El pánico que sintió la hizo lanzar un grito desgarrador, desde el fondo de su ser, antes de que uno de los atacantes le tapara la boca.

Cálmate Elena, piensa, recuerda. Se dijo a sí misma y en un momento se imaginó a Mason frente a ella, saltándole encima y enseñándole que debía hacer en ese tipo de situación.

_"Ellos siempre serán más fuertes y más grandes, pero tu figura te vuelve más ágil y rápida, usa su peso en su contra". _La voz de Mason resonó en su cabeza.

Armándose de un valor que no tenía idea que poseía,se concentró lo más que pudo. Mientras el segundo hombre abría la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie venia a causa de su grito, el que la tenía sujeta, con una mano por su cintura y la otra alrededor de su cuello, se dispuso a cargarla para sacarla de allí. Liberó su cintura y se reclinó para pasar la mano por sus piernas y así levantarla, la chica tomo ágilmente la muñeca del tipo, se doblo sobre sí misma y con el pie derecho dio un pequeño golpe hacía atrás, al pie del atacante, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. El hombre cayó sobre la espalda de Elena y ésta tiró de su brazo, haciendo que el propio peso de él lo llevara hacia adelante, pasando sobre ella y dándose fuertemente la cabeza contra el piso, perdiendo el conocimiento al instante.

El segundo hombre desconcertado ante la escena corrió hacia ella y estiró una mano para alcanzarla, la chica tomó su muñeca y se giró rápidamente poniendo el brazo del hombre tras su espalda y cuando éste aulló de dolor lo soltó y automáticamente, dirigió sus manos a su cuello y le hizo lo que Mason había llamado _"llave de sueño"_, el tipo cayó pesadamente.

Sonrió victoriosa y aún un poco incrédula por lo que acababa de hacer. Se giró para salir corriendo a buscar a su padre y se encontró con un tercer hombre, apuntándola con un arma, directamente al corazón, tragó ruidosamente y el hombre tomándola de la muñeca la colocó de espaldas a él, puso el arma en su cabeza y salió de allí en dirección a las escaleras.

_**Rick's POV **_

Estaba rodeado, lo habían arrodillado en medio de la sala y formaron un semicírculo a su alrededor sin dejar de apuntarlo. Su mente estaba funcionando a mil por hora, buscando una forma de librarse de esa y correr escaleras arriba a buscar a su hija, si algo le pasaba…

De pronto la puerta principal de la casa se abrió y un hombre trajeado, a cara descubierta,entro caminando tranquilamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí, seguido de dos hombres más, de negro al igual que los otros.

-¿Alaric Saltzman verdad?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- le espetó con una voz baja y mortal.

-Aquí soy yo el que hace las preguntas Teniente General- comentó burlón- No te preocupes, no te haremos daño si cooperas.

-¿Qué buscan aquí?- Dijo con llamas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Algo que has tenido guardado durante mucho tiempo y que no te pertenece- Comentó sencillamente.

-No sé de que hablas, pero esto no se quedara así, no tienes idea de con quién te metes.- Su voz sonó helada y autoritaria.-

-¿Seguro que no sabes de que hablo?- soltó una risa aguda- Mi jefe no opina lo mismo, no es nada personal, sólo quiere lo que es suyo.- continuó.

-Y supongo que no vas a decirme quien es tu maldito jefe- Escupió Rick, el hombre negó con una sonrisa.- No se que buscas, pero te equivocaste de lugar.

-Yo creo que no.- Dijo el hombre dirigiendo su mirada sonriente y lujuriosa a lo alto de las escaleras.

Allí en el rellano, con un hombre apuntando un revolver a su sien, estaba Elena con ambas manos en el brazo de su atacante y mirada de temor.

-Como le toques un pelo…- Habló Rick y su tonó hizo que los hombres que lo rodearan se miraran entre ellos.

-Me encantaría- Dijo el tipo como saboreando la posibilidad- pero lo tengo prohibido.- Se acercó al pie de las escaleras y le sonrió a Elena- Buenas noches señorita Saltzman, o debería decir… Gilbert- Comentó con malicia.

Rick se puso pálido y un sentimiento de angustia le recorrió el cuerpo alojándose directamente en su estomago. Vio a Elena abrir los ojos desmesuradamente con asombro y desconcierto. Su mirada se dirigió a él desesperada y luego de nuevo al hombre de traje.

-Espero que sea tan amable de acompañarnos sin oponer resistencia- Dijo subiendo un escalón.

De pronto un sonido estruendoso rompió el ambiente tenso y el tipo que sostenía a Elena se desplomó a sus pies con un tiro en medio de los ojos. El hombre de traje abrió los ojos impresionado y se giró automáticamente, los ojos de todos los presentes se clavaron en la puerta y allí, parado con un arma humeante y una mirada asesina en sus ojos, se alzaba triunfal y poderoso el Mayor Mason Lockwood.

El hombre de negro levantó una mano y ordenó a sus hombres abrir fuego contra el intruso, pero un estruendo a cristales se escuchó y por los ventanales rotos a las espaldas de Rick y los hombres armados, entró un escuadrón de ACO completamente armado y listo para rescatar a los rehenes.

En ese instante se desató el infierno. La balacera comenzó y Rick se dejó caer al piso para evitar ser herido, uno de sus hombres le gritó y le lanzó una ametralladora, éste intento abrirse paso hasta Elena pero la lluvia de balas se lo impedía. Alzó su vista a las escaleras y la vio caer. Su corazón se paró y la sangre se heló en sus venas. Le habían dado.

No atinó a hacer nada, pero al instante vio como Mason llegaba hasta ella y la levantaba en brazos perdiéndose en la planta alta.

De pronto y casi tan rápido como había comenzado, el ruido se detuvo y un mortal silencio se apoderó de todo el lugar.

A su alrededor, los cuerpos de los atacantes yacían muertos y sus subordinados estaban registrándolos.

Rick dirigió su vista al hombre de traje tirado en el suelo con una gran mancha oscura en su pecho, aún respiraba. Llegó a su lado y lo tomó fuertemente del cuello de la camisa.

-Dime maldito hijo de perra ¡¿Quién demonios es tu jefe?!- Lo sacudió.

El hombre rió y escupió sangre.-N…no… po…podrás evitar… que…que la tenga- Dijo con suficiencia y atragantándose en su propia sangre, murió.

Rick se giró a dos de sus hombres. -Registren la mansión entera, capturen a cualquiera que encuentren.- Les dijo con vos autoritaria, estaba totalmente iracundo por las palabras de aquél infeliz.

Observo a Mason bajar las escaleras con Elena aún en brazos, Ambos manchados de sangre. Entró en pánico y se acercó a ellos corriendo.

-¿Hija estas bien?- preguntó desesperado, tocándola y tratando de ver donde estaba herida.

En ese momento la puerta delantera se abrió con un estruendo chocando contra la pared y un Damon visiblemente agitado y alterado apareció frente a ellos. Su mirada se nubló y se puso mortalmente pálido cuando vio la escena que tenía delante.

_**Damon's POV **_

Extrañaba a Elena, la había echado de menos todo el maldito día. Rick lo había mandado al cuartel porque había nuevos informes sobre el último caso en el que había trabajado en Alemania y quería que los vea personalmente.

Se la paso entre papeles y personas dándole información y detalles sobre cómo progresaba todo luego de acabada la misión, escuchó atentamente e hizo todo lo que debía. Pero aunque su mente estaba concentrada en el trabajo, su corazón se había quedado en casa, y no veía la hora de llegar y estrechar a su princesa entre sus brazos, besarla y llenarse de la paz y la ternura que solo ella le daba. Suspiró y lanzó una sonrisa, se estaba volviendo un estúpido cursi romántico.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de acceso a la pequeña ruta que llevaba a la mansión, se extrañó de que los guardias no estuvieran en su puesto, se encogió de hombros pensando que tal vez era su hora de comer o algo así, se lo comentaría a Rick.

En menos de 5 minutos estaba llegando y de pronto supo que algo no estaba bien, aceleró con un horrible presentimiento en su pecho, que fue confirmado cuando al estar a menos de 50 metros de la casa, vio varios hombres tirados. Frenó en seco y se bajo del automóvil como una exhalación. Pasó entre los hombres caídos, algunos eran de ACO, otros estaban completamente de negro, se veían casquillos de balas por doquier y algunos vidrios de la mansión estaban rotos.

No pudo evitar que su mente lo llevara a una situación similar, 16 años atrás. Tragó saliva y un enorme nudo en su garganta casi le impedía respirar. Temiéndose lo peor corrió a la casa.

No, no, no…Por favor, por favor. Se repetía en su mente.

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió violentamente, el panorama que encontró lo congeló en el sitio. Cadáveres por toda la sala, el interior de la casa destrozado, el olor asfixiante de la pólvora recientemente disparada. Pero lo peor era lo que tenía exactamente enfrente.

Rick pálido y sudoroso, tenía una mano sobre el cuerpo de una inconsciente Elena, en brazos de Mason Lockwood, ambos tenían la ropa cubierta de sangre.

Un miedo atroz se apoderó de él, sus ojos se empañaron, ya no veía con claridad. Su cuerpo logró reaccionar y se acercó a ella en un santiamén.

-Tranquilos, es sólo una herida en el brazo, estaba consciente cuando la saque de en medio, supongo que se desmallo por el shock- Les dijo el Mayor para tranquilizarlos.

A continuación depositó a la chica en el sofá y con cuidado de no herirla examinó su brazo eficientemente. Damon pudo observar la herida de bala en la parte baja del brazo uno o dos centímetros por encima del codo.

-Es una herida limpia, la bala ah entrado y salido, tiene ambos orificios a cada lado del brazo, eso es bueno no necesitará cirugía- Comentó Mason.- Con una buena desinfección, calmantes y el vendaje adecuado sanará pronto- Siguió.

Ni Rick ni Damon emitían palabra, estaban como en shock solo observando a Elena. Las pestañas de la chica se agitaron y poco a poco una confundida Elena abrió los ojos. Un alivio lo recorrió entero, su princesa estaba bien.

-¿Qué…- intentó, sus ojos se veían confundidos, de pronto se abrieron enormes, señal de que recordaba lo sucedido, observó a los tres hombres alrededor y su cara reflejó el alivio de verlos bien.- ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó ahora un poco alterada, se removió y soltó un quejido de dolor.

-Tranquila cielo- Le dijo Rick con ternura- Sufriste una herida de bala, haremos que te vea un médico enseguida, pero no te muevas mucho.

-Bienvenida al exclusivo club de los heridos de bala- Le dijo Mason guiñándole un ojo y haciendo pose ruda. Era como un mito entre los agentes que no eras digno hasta que no te herían de bala. Chiste interno.

-No creo que quiera pertenecer a ese club- Dijo poniendo una mueca.

-No es de afiliación optativa, te adhieres a la fuerza- Dijo risueño, se veía que trataba de animarla.

Idiota. Deberías estar apoyándola como él lo hace en vez de mirarla como un imbécil, se dijo Damon.

-Princesa…- Susurró, ella lo miró y fue casi física la oleada de paz que lo invadió, ella aún estaba ahí, no se la habían arrebatado.

-Damon…- Se miraron como agradeciendo al cielo que aún estuvieran juntos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?- Preguntó él ahora dirigiéndose a Rick.

-No lo sé con seguridad, de pronto se desconectó una cámara, los de seguridad no respondían, luego escuché el grito de Elena y lo siguiente fue estar rodeado de esos tipos.- Comentó Rick- Afortunadamente Mason estaba viniendo para aquí y llegó a tiempo.- Se levantó del suelo donde estaba con sus manos sobre las piernas de Elena, acariciándola como para asegurarse que estuviera bien.- Iré a llamar a mis hombres, tienen que limpiar todo esto y rastrillar en busca de pistas, alzaré una investigación para descubrir que sucedió- Les lanzó una significativa mirada a Damon y Mason y estos asintieron en silencio. Había que resguardar a Elena.

En ese momento un agente que Damon reconoció como el Cabo Fell, descendió las escaleras y se acercó a ellos.

-Hemos registrado todo el lugar Teniente General, sólo encontramos dos hombres inconscientes en el cuarto de la señorita Saltzman- Comentó, y la miró con aprobación.

Damon levantó una ceja sorprendido y notó que todos se habían girado a mirarla, la chica se puso roja.

-Gracias Cabo, puede retirarse- Habló Rick.

El hombre se retiró con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Bueno, no eres tan mala alumna después de todo- Le dijo Mason a Elena con un giño.

-Es porque tú eres un gran maestro- Le dio una sonrisa tímida. Damon no entendía nada.

-¿Cómo demonios redujiste a dos hombres probablemente del doble de tu tamaño?- Le preguntó sin poder contenerse, no le gustaba por donde iba la conversación.

-Hace un par de años, Mason le dio a Elena clases de defensa personal, dos veces a la semana durante un año- Comentó Rick.

-¿Tu sabias?- preguntó incrédula.

-Fui yo quien lo autorizó, me pareció muy buena idea de tu parte hija- Comentó revolviéndole el pelo.

Damon se molestó, ¿Cómo estaba eso de clases de defensa personal? ¿Y porque no se las había dado él?

-Bueno ahora…- dijo Elena dudosa.- ¿Van a decirme que fue eso?- comentó mirando alternativamente a los tres hombres a su alrededor.- No me van a decir que venían de atraco, que no soy idiota.- Dijo con mirada seria- Ese hombre, él… me llamó… me llamó Gilbert- Finalizó y tembló visiblemente.- ¿Cómo es que sabe mi verdadero apellido? ¿Por qué quería que fuera con él?- Dirigió una mirada angustiada a su padre- ¿Qué pasa aquí papa?- finalizó suplicante.

Rick se notaba visiblemente afectado, pareció vacilar.

-Ellos… aún no lo sabemos con certeza… Pero seguramente sea alguien de mi pasado que quiere ajustar cuentas conmigo, esta clase de personas pueden averiguar todo tipo de cosas para arruinar la vida de sus enemigos- Le mintió. Damon tragó duro, algún día deberían contarle la verdad a Elena y sospechaba que ella no lo tomaría muy bien.

La chica pareció aceptar la respuesta asintiendo lentamente, Rick se marchó a su despacho a hacer la llamada al cuartel y él, Mason y Elena se quedaron solos.

La chica miró al Mayor y le dedicó una cálida y tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias por salvarme, no sé que habría sido de mí si no hubieras aparecido- Tomó su mano y le dio un apretón.

Damon se sintió terrible. Era él quien debió estar ahí para ella, salvarla, protegerla. Una rabia creciente se expandió por su cuerpo. Y aún así sabía que estaba en deuda con aquel tipo.

-Cuando quieras preciosa- Dijo el rubio acariciando su mejilla.- Sabes que parte de mi trabajo consiste en…-

-Salvar damiselas en apuros- Dijeron al unísono y ambos se sonrieron cálidamente.

Damon sintió una incontenible oleada de celos. Que tanta complicidad tenían esos dos. Definitivamente lo odiaba, lo borraría del mapa gustoso.

-Creo que deberías ir a descansar, yo iré a ayudar a tu padre, ¿Te acompaño?- Dijo extendiéndole una mano.

-Yo lo hago, tú ve con Rick- Dijo Damon serio y sin esperar respuesta cargó a Elena en brazos y subió escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto y cerró la puerta, ella se aferró a su cuello y mientras el aún la cargaba le dio un profundo beso, cargado de miedo y necesidad, de angustia,y de alivio porque todo había pasado ya. El sintió las lágrimas de la chica contra su boca y se separó de ella. La deposito en la cama y acunó su cara entre sus manos.

-Princesa no llores, yo… siento no haber estado aquí, debería haberte protegido, debería…- Ella lo silenció con una mano en sus labios.

-Hubiera muerto de preocupación si hubieras estado en peligro, y no tienes porque disculparte, no sabías que pasaría- Dijo calmándose un poco y limpiando sus lágrimas- Y no te preocupes, aún sigues siendo mi héroe- le dedicó una sonrisa y lo volvió a besar.

Damon trato de acallar el sentimiento de culpa por no haber estado ahí y reconfortarse con la sensación de que estaba a su lado y ella estaba bien.

Horas más tarde el médico había revisado a Elena, le limpió la herida, la cerró, la vendó y le recetó un medicamento para aliviar el dolor. Elena se dio un baño para quitarse la ropa ensangrentada y se metió en la cama.

La casa se llenó de agentes de ACO aquí y allá registrando todo y reuniendo pruebas, para cuando dió la medianoche ya no quedaban ni cuerpos ni restos de nada, sólo el destrozo general de la casa. Ambos escucharon los gritos de Jenna al llegar y al instante entró como un vendaval en la habitación y llorando se lanzó a abrazar a Elena. Más tarde por fin Rick pudo sacarla de ahí y le pidió a Damon que dejara descansar a Elena, habían sido muchas emociones aquella noche.

-Quédate conmigo por favor- Le suplicó la chica con miedo en los ojos.- No creo ser capaz de conciliar el sueño, cada que miro al balcón siento que alguien entrará y me atacará- Confesó en un susurro tembloroso.

-Shhh- Dijo Damon acunándola en sus brazos y recostándose con ella- Tranquila princesa, todo está bien, estoy aquí contigo, nada va a pasarte- Comenzó a acariciar su espalda- Relájate, descansa- Le susurró suavemente.

Así acunada en sus brazos, la chica logró conciliar el sueño.

Damon no tenía detalles aún de lo que había ocurrido, ya tendría tiempo mañana de que Rick le contara todo, pero estaba seguro que estaba relacionado con lo de L.A. lo que no se explicaba aún era como habían tenido el coraje de ir a raptarla a su propia casa, bajo las narices del mismísimo Teniente General de ACO, y lo peor era que casi lo habían logrado, ahora se verían débiles a sus ojos, ahora lo intentarían de nuevo. Un escalofrió lo recorrió. Sus pensamientos bullían y sus emociones estaban hechas un caos, pero la acompasada respiración de Elena a su lado y su cálido cuerpo contra el suyo, comenzaron a tener un efecto sedante en él. El último pensamiento coherente que tuvo antes de dormirse fue que no descansaría hasta matar al desgraciado que estaba tras su princesa.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo hoy, ya comienza la acción! jajajaja.. Ojala les haya gustado, espero sus opiniones! Gracias por el apoyo y las reviews! me impulsan a seguir escribiendo! ..Nos vemos en el próximo, Saludos... Blue :)


	17. Revelaciones

_**Elena's POV**_

A la mañana siguiente, Elena despertó sobresaltada y sudorosa, había tenido un sueño horrible. Miró alrededor de toda la habitación pero Damon ya no estaba a su lado. Sacudió su cabeza vehementemente y tiró de sus cabellos para intentar alejar las imágenes. Había sangre por todos lados, se escuchaban disparos, el llanto de un bebé y gritos desgarradores por doquier.

Intentó tranquilizarse, seguramente aquel sueño era producto de todo lo vivido ayer. Recordó el susto que se dio cuando la atacaron aquellos hombres, luego aquel tipo llamándola Gilbert, la balacera… Un escalofrío la recorrió. Algo no le cerraba en aquel asunto, pero confiaría en su padre. Sólo esperaba que aquellos tipos tras él no volvieran a hacer algo así, miró al cielo y le pidió a Dios que cuidara de ellos.

Se levantó lentamente, algo dolorida de su brazo por haberse estado agitando en sueños, se tomó un calmante, se puso un vestido color chocolate de los que usaba cuando iba a la playa y decidió bajar a desayunar. En la cocina se encontró a Jenna.

-Buenos días cielo, ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó la mujer con ojos de infinito cariño.

-Bien Jenna- contestó sin más dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y tu brazo?- dijo con la voz llena de preocupación.

-Duele un poco- admitió, y luego le sonrió, esta vez de verdad- pero no te preocupes pasara con los calmantes- y luego puso pose orgullosa.- Además ahora estoy en el club de heridos de bala- Dijo, tras lo cual ambas rieron.

El desayuno paso entre charlas animadas sobre temas banales, ambas necesitaban relajarse y la compañía mutua era la opción ideal para hacerlo. Una vez terminaron y Jenna se hubo ido al viñedo, Elena decidió ir a buscar a Polo a las cuadras y junto con él se sentó en un banquito del jardín a leer, mientras le acariciaba el lomo y éste con su infinito amor incondicional hacia ella, le transmitía paz y alegría con su siempre vital y feliz actitud.

_**Damon's POV**_

Damon se reunió muy temprano con Rick y Mason en el despacho del primero. El Teniente General les estaba informando ahora a los jóvenes sobre las averiguaciones que habían hecho de los eventos de la noche anterior.

-Según la investigación y los cálculos, fueron aproximadamente 20 hombres los que llegaron ayer, 6 murieron en la balacera, 2 los inconscientes en el cuarto de Elena, el resto reducidos fuera por nuestros agentes.-

-¿Y cómo fue que lograron entrar si había agentes fuera?- interrumpió Damon.

-Los que estaban custodiando fueron asesinados, eran sólo 6 hombres en las fronteras de la propiedad- Dijo Rick suspirando.- Pero uno de ellos logró dar la alerta al cuartel antes de morir y enviaron automáticamente un escuadrón de rescate.- Continuó- Mason llegó justo en el momento que ellos lo hacían y al ser de más alto rango tomó el mando.- el rubio asintió.- Gracias Mason, por todo lo que has hecho por Elena- dijo con sincero agradecimiento.

-No hay de que agradecer, yo también le tengo mucho acariño a Elena, no permitiría que le hagan daño- dicho esto ambos hombres compartieron una afable sonrisa.

Mucho cariño a Elena… ¡ja! Pensó Damon poniendo los ojos en blanco. Si Rick supiera que tanto "cariño" le tenía a la chica, seguramente lo querría a más de cien metros de ella.

-Bueno siguiendo con el tema, quien haya planificado el golpe de ayer, tenía demasiada información sobre esta casa y su sistema de seguridad- Comentó serio Rick- lo que me lleva a pensar… que tenemos un infiltrado- Sentenció.

Mason y Damon se miraron serios.

-¿Alguna pista?- dijo el Mayor.

-Ninguna- comentó exasperado Rick.

-¿Cómo es que esos malditos tienen a toda la agencia dando vueltas?- se estresó Damon- ACO es altamente eficiente y competente en sistemas de seguridad. ¡Nos dedicamos a proteger personas!- gritó.

-El problema no fue de ACO, fue mío- Dijo Rick con aire derrotado-No le tomé la suficiente importancia, no creí que se atrevieran a atacarme tan directamente- Les dirigió una mirada que despedía fuego.- Pero eso al menos me aclaró algo- los jóvenes lo miraron interrogativamente.- Solo hay una persona con la suficiente confianza en sí mismo y su capacidad, para atacarme así, y también solo una persona que estaría interesada en la verdadera identidad de Elena.

-Maxfield- Dijeron ambos chicos a la vez.

-Exactamente-

-¿Por qué sigue tras Elena? No creo que solo por venganza aún después de tantos años- Comentó Damon.

-No tengo ni idea, pero como tú dices, no es solo venganza, quiere algo de ella, y no me puedo hacer una idea de qué- Rick se veía exasperado.

-Pues sea lo que sea tiene que ver con su familia- Comentó Mason.- Y estoy seguro de que no se dará por vencido, lamentablemente conocemos muy bien a ese mal nacido.

-Eso es verdad, por lo cual creo que es fundamental sacar a Elena de aquí lo más pronto posible.- habló Rick con aire decidido- Ya saben quién es, donde está y temo que conocen el terreno, no tenemos opción.

-¿Cómo sacaremos a Elena de aquí sin que sospeche nada?- Preguntó Damon.

-Estoy en eso, te lo haré saber cuándo lo decida- Dijo Rick pensativo.

-Rick… ¿Sabes que tarde o temprano deberás decirle la verdad cierto?- Damon lo miró con gesto acusatorio.

-Lo sé- Rick bajó la mirada.- Sólo que aún no es el momento.

Mason y Damon se miraron negando y decidieron dejarlo solo, parecía tener mucho en que pensar. El Mayor fue a chequear que todos los dispositivos de seguridad nuevos estuvieran funcionando con normalidad y también que los hombres que vigilaban estuvieran alertas en todo momento.

Damon aprovechó el momento para correr a buscar a Elena. Desde lo de ayer, había incrementado un doscientos porciento la necesidad de estar a su lado. Cuando la perdía de vista una sensación horrible de que algo podría pasarle le atenazaba el pecho. La busco unos 20 minutos hasta que la encontró leyendo en el jardín acompañada de Polo.

-Buenos días princesa- Le dijo con una sonrisa, la chica se sobresaltó y el mirando a todos lados rápidamente, le robó un beso fugaz.

-¡Damon!- Lo regañó ella en un susurro- No me beses en pleno jardín- Y le dio una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, eres irresistible- Dijo con un giño.

La chica rió y él se sentó a su lado. Polo lo miró feo.

-Salte chucho, ella es mía- Le dijo viéndolo de lado. El perro alzó la cabeza a él y luego a Elena.

-No le hagas caso cariño- comentó la chica acariciando su cabeza- Sabes que siempre serás mi favorito- Le dio un beso tras las orejas. El perro movió la cola contento y ladro en dirección a Damon.

-Derrotado por un perro- Dijo haciéndose el herido.

La chica rió y le pego con su libro.

-Ouch, pequeña salvaje- La picó- ¿Despertaste hace mucho?- la interrogó

-Una o dos horas, no podía dormir- Dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Dolor?- Tomó su brazo suavemente y lo examinó.

-Si un poco- Le dijo en un susurro.

-¿Paso algo princesa?- la interrogó con aire preocupado.

-Es solo que…- Dudó- Tuve un mal sueño- le soltó avergonzada.

-¿Una pesadilla? ¿Por lo de ayer? Eso es normal cariño- Le dijo el acariciando su mejilla.

-No lo sé… fue raro- se veía contrariada.

-¿De qué iba?- esperaba que al contarle se aliviara un poco su angustia.

-Había mucha sangre, un llanto de bebé, disparos, gente gritando- Dijo ella cerrando los ojos, el miedo pintado en su cara.

Damon se tensó, y palideció un poco, hacía años que no la oía hablar de aquello. Estaba un poco sorprendido, al parecer después de casi 10 años de no hacerlo, la chica había rememorado el asesinato de su familia.

Supuso que fue debido a los acontecimientos de ayer, sumado a que el tipo la había llamado Gilbert. Debía comentárselo a Rick cuanto antes.

La abrazó y acarició su cabello. -Tranquila princesa fue solo un mal sueño- Intentó mantener alejada la preocupación de su voz. No quería que ella lo notara.

-Si lo sé, ya se me pasara- Alzó la cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa. Era una valiente, una hermosa y valiente mujer que lo sorprendía cada día. Aun después de lo que había pasado, no había entrado en pánico ni se encerró en su habitación, ni se negó a comer, ni estaba en shock. Ella simplemente salía a leer al jardín con el perro. Se sobreponía, olvidaba y lo superaba, como lo había hecho siempre desde el día en que la conoció. La admiraba.- Ahora soy una mujer fuerte, tengo una herida de bala- Dijo risueña levantando el brazo.

Eso le recordó a Damon las palabras de Mason, y también le trajo algo más a la mente.

-Por cierto…- Dijo pensativo- ¿Cómo es eso de que tomaste clases de defensa personal con Mason?- su tono era molesto lo sabía, pero no lo podía evitar.

-Yo…- Dudó ella al ver su expresión- Fue hace unos dos años, veía que todos eran tan fuertes y capaces, yo quería aprender, para no ser un estorbo en caso de emergencia, para poder cuidarme a mi misma- Continuó la chica desviando su vista en algún punto tras él como si estuviera recordando.- Por aquel tiempo tú estabas en el extranjero y me daba pena pedírselo a papá, el no tenía tiempo. Mason acababa de volver de una misión y pasaba por la casa para trabajar con papá en los informes de la misma.- Suspiró- Como ya tenía confianza con él, me atreví a pedírselo. Al principio se negó porque no tendría tiempo para darme lecciones constantes, pero luego mágicamente luego de insistir varias veces me dijo que sí- La chica sonrió.- Ahora me vengo a enterar que fue papá el que intervino.- Volvió su vista a él.- Como sea, él estuvo de licencia aquel año porque su padre estaba muy enfermo, asique durante todo ese tiempo vino a la mansión dos veces a la semana y entrenábamos juntos.- Finalizó.

Damon sintió una oleada de celos de sólo pensar en esos dos viéndose dos veces a la semana durante un año. No le extrañaba ahora que fueran tan cercanos, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

-Ya veo- Dijo apretando la mandíbula y viendo hacía otro lado.

-No tienes porque ponerte celoso- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa y él se sorprendió una vez más de cuanto lo conocía.- Tú no estabas aquí, por eso no acudí a ti y para cuando volviste ya estábamos en pleno entrenamiento.

-Hubieras esperado a que vuelva- Dijo cortante.- Además, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando volví? Hubiera tomado su lugar- La interrogó molesto.

- Fui una cobarde, sabía que te enfadarías.- Le admitió- y luego no podía dejar a Mason en la estacada, realmente nos iba muy bien.- Ella le acarició el rostro.- Pero no debes dudar de que hubiera preferido aprender contigo, eres el mejor para mí y lo sabes- Le regaló una sonrisa.- Nadie te hace sombra en tu trabajo.- Comentó riendo.

-No es eso- Dijo él y la miró serio, ella le devolvió una mirada interrogante- Es el hecho de pensar en ese tipo cerca de ti, pasando tiempo contigo…- Su mirada se intensificó- Tocando tu cuerpo…- La observó sonrojarse y tuvo la extrema necesidad de besarla apasionadamente allí mismo. Pero sabía que no podía. Demasiadas chances de ser vistos.- Elena…- Dijo, pero fue interrumpido.

-Buenos días pequeña- Rick apareció tras él y ella nerviosa se levantó y fue a abrazarlo.

-Buenos días papá-

-¿Cómo amaneció hoy mi hija favorita?- Le preguntó alejándose un poco y revolviéndole el cabello.

-Soy tu única hija- le dijo ella risueña.

-Y Dios me libre de tener más, contigo me alcanza- Dijo gracioso llevándose un golpe en las costillas, Damon rió.- Ouch, creo que no te eh educado bien- Comentó haciéndole cosquillas. La chica soltó una carcajada.- ¿Tu brazo esta mejor?- le preguntó cuando la soltó.

-De maravilla- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Genial, tengo buenas noticias.- Comentó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con mirada contenta.

-Casi se nos acaba el verano y no hemos hecho nada en familia- Dijo el mirándola tierno- Y debido a los últimos acontecimientos creo que nos vendría bien relajarnos un poco- a continuación hizo una pausa dramática.- Por lo que decidí que nos vayamos todos juntos de vacaciones de aquí al fin del verano.

Elena dio un gritito emocionado y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Genial! Genial, genial genial…- Saltó en el lugar- ¿Lo sabe ya Jenna?- interrogó ilusionada.

-Creo que si se lo cuentas tú se emocionará más- le giñó un ojo.

La chica sin decir más salió camino a la casa, seguramente a buscar un teléfono para llamar al viñedo y hablar con Jenna. Polo la siguió.

-¿Vacaciones?- Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Por ahora es la mejor excusa que encontré- Se encogió de hombros Rick.- Nos iremos en una semana, es lo que me tomará asegurar apropiadamente el lugar, de más está decir que no hables de ello con nadie.

- Damon asintió.- Ah soñado con aquel día Rick- Dijo serio, sabía que él entendería.

-¿Cómo?- Lo vio palidecer. Su móvil sonó y disculpándose se alejó para contestar.

Damon se reclinó en el banco y suspiró, sin querer una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios, mientras pudiera estar al lado de Elena, no importaba que fueran ficticias, intentaría disfrutar al máximo aquellas vacaciones.

_**Elena's POV**_

_Alguien la llevaba en brazos, corría desesperadamente. Escondida en su cuello podía escuchar el latir desenfrenado de su corazón y su respiración agitada. La depositaron en el suelo, en un lugar oscuro y pequeño. Ante sus ojos apareció una figura alta, pero la luz brillante que había detrás dejaba ver solo una sombra._

_ -Jugaremos a las escondidas cielo- Esa voz. Le resultaba tan familiar- No quiero que salgas hasta que alguien te encuentre, de lo contrario perderás y no habrá pastel- la figura la abrazó, y ella se relajo.- Oigas lo que oigas, no salgas de aquí…te quiero Elena- le susurró en su oído la acongojada voz. _

_La puerta se cerró y se encontró rodeada de oscuridad, pequeños rayos de luz se colaban por las rendijas de aquella abertura. Espió y todo era rojo, el aire era pesado. Una seguidilla de sonidos estridentes rompieron el aire, un fuerte olor a humo se instaló en el ambiente. Cayó de rodillas y lloró, estaba asustada. Gritos desgarradores provenían de fuera y el incesante llanto de un bebé la estaba poniendo enferma, quería huir, pero no debía salir de allí. _

_Entonces la puerta se abrió, y nuevamente la sombra la tomó en brazos. Le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras. Hundió la cara en su cuello, temblaba, estaba aterrorizada. Y notó que no era la misma sensación que antes, no era la misma sombra cargándola… Ese olor… Esa voz… Damon… _

Elena se despertó sobresaltada, otra vez aquella pesadilla que la perseguía desde hacía una semana. Miró alrededor. Se había quedado dormida bajo un árbol del invernadero, con su cabeza recostada sobre el lomo de Polo. Parpadeó, miró al cielo a través de las paredes de vidrio, parecía mediodía. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar la pesadez del sueño. Se puso en pie y bajó con Polo a la cocina, no había nadie. Tomó una manzana y mientras la comía llevó al perro de nuevo a las cuadras.

Volvió a la casa pensativa, recordando el sueño y tratando por milésima vez desde que la habían atacado, de descifrar que significaba.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto, aquella noche saldrían de viaje y aún no había acabado la maleta. Pensar en las vacaciones con su familia y Damon, alejó todo pensamiento malo que rondara en su mente y la hizo soltar una sonrisa contenta.

Al entrar se acercó a la cama donde reposaba la maleta abierta con algo de ropa. A su alrededor distintas pilas de ropa y cosas que se llevaría le daban a la habitación un aspecto bastante desordenado. Algo llamó su atención en la cama, algo que antes no estaba ahí. A un lado de la maleta reposaba un sobre de papel madera, bastante abultado, parecía contener algo grande.

Se acercó curiosa y de pronto se tensó. No tenía remitente ni nada parecido, solo decía con letras grandes en marcador negro "Elena Gilbert"… Se puso nerviosa, el miedo se apoderó de ella. ¿Qué era aquello y como había llegado allí? Por instinto giró rápidamente para buscar a alguien en la habitación, pero no había nadie. Salió corriendo al balcón y tampoco había nadie allí. Agitada regreso y se quedo contemplando el objeto sobre su cama. ¿Qué debía hacer? Lo más sensato era llamar a su padre y enseñarle aquello. Pero una parte de su mente le decía que aprovechara, que mirara el contenido del sobre, que su padre se negaría a contarle lo que había en él.

Se sentó en el suelo a un lado de la cama y con manos temblorosas lo tomó y lo abrió. Dentro encontró una carpeta grande de color crema, con un enorme sello en tinta roja en medio en el que la silueta de un águila y un halcón se entrelazaban en medio de líneas que parecían inconexas para aquellos que no conocían su verdadero significado y en letras negras impresas rezaba "Testigo 5496" Lo reconoció al instante, era una de las carpetas de archivos de ACO, el escudo de armas de la agencia lo delataba.

Aquello la intrigó aún más. Acarició la tapa y con un suspiro algo tembloroso la abrió. En la primera hoja se veía arriba a la izquierda la foto de una niña. Elena tragó saliva audiblemente intentando bajar el nudo que se formó en su garganta… era ella. A la derecha del cuadro estaban sus datos personales. Nombre, fecha y lugar de nacimiento, nacionalidad, edad, nombre de los padres.

A continuación unas serie de códigos, y más abajo en negrita resaltaba _"Ingresada el 16 de Noviembre de 1998, código de entrada AA0, a cargo del Capitán Alaric Saltzman"._

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Entendía algo de aquello, había husmeado los papeles de su padre mientras él trabajaba numerosas veces. La fecha de ingreso era la fecha de rescate del testigo, el código de entrada definía de qué situación fue salvado y por último a cargo de quién quedaba.

Por lo que allí indicaba, ella era una más del programa de protección de testigos de ACO. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía? Suerte que estaba sentada o habría caído al piso. La impresión de aquel descubrimiento sacudió su mundo. Aquello quería decir que había vivido en una mentira. Que las personas en las que más había confiado, las que habían salvado su vida, la tenían engañada.

Siguió pasando las páginas, uno tras otro vio informes, con fecha de cada 6 meses luego de su rescate, reconoció el sello y la firma de su padre en todos ellos. Leyó algunos fragmentos de distintas páginas.

_"16 de Mayo de 1999, la testigo se adapta favorablemente, los resultados de los test psicológicos son prometedores, parece no recordar nada del día del incidente…"_ Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su respiración se volvió entrecortada.

_"16 de Noviembre de 2001, la testigo ya con 9 años de edad, está totalmente incorporada a la familia, responde con naturalidad a las preguntas sobre su procedencia, me reconoce como su padre, inserción exitosa…"_ Soltó un sollozo acongojado, ¿Me reconoce como su padre? ¿Que era aquello? ¿Qué significaba ella realmente para él?

_"16 de Mayo de 2009, 17 años, la testigo desarrolla una vida totalmente normal, no hay signo alguno de que alguien conozca su verdadera identidad, su vida se desarrolla sin inconvenientes…"_ comenzó a faltarle el aire.

La última página tenía fecha de hace tres meses.

_"16 de Mayo de 2013, 22 años, la testigo está próxima a finalizar sus estudios universitarios, durante toda su carrera ah sido protegida con éxito, regresará a la propiedad que me pertenece dentro de los próximos meses…" _

Aquello fue demasiado. Lanzó un grito ahogado en lágrimas y soltando el informe tiró de sus cabellos. Estaba sumida en la infinita tristeza, un sentimiento de pérdida y desolación se alojó en su pecho. Tenía que ser mentira, ella no podía ser una testigo, ella no… ¿No? … ¿Acaso su familia no había muerto en un incendio?

Ahora todo le cerraba, aquél ataque a la mansión, ese hombre llamándola Gilbert. Y Rick mintiéndole y diciéndole que era alguien de su pasado que buscaba venganza.

De pronto una ira ciega se apodero de ella, ¿Quién era Alaric Saltzman para arrebatarle así su identidad? ¿Para mentirle? ¿Para no decirle nada a pesar de su edad? Quería la verdad. Y la quería ahora. Tomó aquel maldito archivo y corrió hacia el despacho de quien decía ser su padre como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

Hola a todos! parece que alguien esta en problemas! y por primera vez no es Elena (?) jajajaja.. espero que les haya gustado, se viene lo emocionante!... Gracias a todos por leer, por el apoyo y las reviews!.. me hacen sentir feliz de escribir día a día :)... nos vemos en el próximo... saludos, Blue :)


	18. El Mejor Amigo

_**Rick's POV**_

Se encontraba reunido con Mason y Damon en su despacho, estaba poniéndolos al tanto de los últimos detalles antes del viaje.

-El sistema de seguridad diagramado ya está funcionando, esta vez no escatime en gastos ni recursos- tomó un trago del whisky que tenía en la mano y dejó el vaso vacio sobre su escritorio.- Mason, gracias por todo lo que has hecho estos días, ahora necesito que te quedes aquí para instruir a los agentes de las medidas a tomar cuando nos vayamos y a partir de mañana deberás asistir al cuartel diariamente para recibir informes de nuestro estatus, te dejaré a cargo de la misión aquí, manejaras la seguridad perimetral de la zona y deberás remitirme un informe semanal.- Dijo mirando al rubio.

-Si señor- asintió el Mayor con aire profesional.

Se levantó de su asiento y miró por la ventana suspirando.

-Estaremos un mes fuera, para cuando regresemos tendremos todos los nuevos sistemas instalados y un total de 32 hombres custodiando la propiedad con un complejo plan de acción en caso de emergencia.- Observó el cielo despejado, era un día precioso- Mientras tanto la investigación seguirá exhaustivamente, tenemos que eliminar la amenaza de sobre la vida de Elena de raíz.- Dijo tensando la mandíbula y se volteó hacía los dos hombres.

En ese momento, como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, la puerta se abrió violentamente chocando contra la pared y una visiblemente afectada Elena con la cara bañada en lágrimas y una expresión desolada hizo aparición ante ellos.

-¿Cariño que sucede?- Dijo preocupado al verla así al tiempo que tanto Damon como Mason giraban hacía ella sobresaltados por la repentina intromisión.

La chica dio un paso dentro del despacho y arrojó con rabia y expresión de asco una pesada carpeta sobre su escritorio, Los tres hombres dirigieron su vista hacía aquel objeto y sus caras de sorpresa coincidieron con exactitud.- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- Gritó acongojada.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Rick y palideció visiblemente, un silencio tenso se instaló en el lugar.

-¡Habla! ¡Dime la verdad por una maldita vez en tu vida!- Le espetó la chica luego de que nadie dijera nada.

-Elena…- Atinó a decir Damon.

-¡Tu cállate! Quiero oírlo de él- Dijo sollozando y mirando a su padre con dolor.

-Yo… puedo explicarlo- Susurró Rick e intentó acercarse a ella, pero la chica retrocedió y lo miró enojada.

-¡Pues explícame! Explícame porque me has mentido todos estos años, porque nunca me dijiste que era una testigo más de ACO, porque no me contaste…- Su voz se quebró.

-No era seguro cariño, no podía…- Parecía no poder encontrar las palabras, el miedo a perderla era demasiado grande- Escúchame cielo, lo hice por ti, para protegerte- Dijo convincente.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Me robaste mi identidad! Me dejaste creer que mi familia murió en un incendio, me trataste como a tu hija… pero en realidad… yo… solo fui parte de tu trabajo- Rompió en llanto.

El corazón de Rick se estrujó, aquello no era cierto, ella era la niña de sus ojos. Tragó duramente e intentó acercarse una vez más pero ella se alejó.

-Dime que significa AA0- Le exigió- Dime la verdad, dime que le pasó a mi familia- Su llanto se intensificó.

-Elena… será mejor que…- Intentó intervenir Mason.

-¡Tú cállate esto no es asunto tuyo!- Gritó fuera de sí.

-Cariño cálmate, respira… podemos hablar de esto cuando estés más tranquila, prometo…- Intentó persuadirla pero no lo logró.

-¡NO! No más promesas ni mentiras, ¡Ya no soy una niña que se creerá todos los cuentos que le inventes! Quiero la verdad… ¡Y la quiero ahora!- Comenzó a temblar y esta vez Damon se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! Tú eres igual que él- Lo miró a los ojos con un inmenso y profundo dolor.- Como pudiste- Sollozó.- Eras la persona en la que más confiaba- sus lagrimas caían sin control. Damon la miró y el dolor se reflejó en su rostro.

-Princesa…- Susurró e intentó acercarse una vez más pero ella negó y se alejó aún más.

-No… sólo quiero saber…- suplicó.

-El AA0…- murmuró Damon y Rick clavó su vista en él con súplica. No quería que le dijera algo así de aquella forma, ella estaba destrozada, aquello sería demasiado, pero el chico no lo miraba.- Es el código para… único sobreviviente a…- Dijo casi en un susurro y se frenó incapaz de continuar.

-¡¿A qué?!- lo urgió la chica desesperada.

-Familia asesinada…- Soltó finalmente él cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza.

Elena enmudeció y Rick pudo ver en sus ojos como el dolor la golpeaba con una fuerza increíble. Ella sacudió la cabeza y dirigió ahora su vista a él.

-¿No se te ocurrió pensar que necesitaba saber eso? ¿Qué enterarme a esta altura de mi vida lo haría más difícil?- Le espetó duramente, su mirada fija destilaba odio, los temblores en ella se reanudaron y la vio sostenerse de la puerta.- Sólo fui un trabajo para ti- Sollozó rota por completo

-¡Jamás has sido un trabajo para mí!- estalló él- Hija escúchame, yo…- Quiso explicarse, decirle que todo había sido por ella, que se calmara, que él le contaría toda la verdad. Pero lamentablemente el daño ya estaba hecho y lo confirmó cuando ella lo interrumpió.

-¡Yo no soy tu hija!- Le gritó y todos en la sala abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, incluso ella misma. Negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo de allí.

Ninguno atinó a moverse y seguirla, estaban los tres estáticos en su lugar, se miraron entre sí y Rick se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla. Apenas fue consciente de que Damon y Mason ya no estaban allí. Tiró de sus cabellos y lanzó un grito de dolor que resonó tristemente en la habitación.

Horas más tarde estaba sentado en el invernadero, con los codos sobre sus piernas y la cabeza sobre sus manos, tirando de sus cabellos. Después de varios intentos fallidos de que Elena abriera la puerta de su habitación decidió esperar. Ella tenía que calmarse y él reunir el valor para mirarla a la cara y contarle toda la verdad.

Se reclinó en el banco en el que estaba y miró al cielo, ya había oscurecido, debían ser cerca de las 9 de la noche. Su mente rememoró la escena de aquella mañana _"¡Yo no soy tu hija!" _aquellas palabras habían sido una daga ardiente clavada directamente en el centro de su corazón.

_Flashback_

_Estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala leyendo el periódico cuando una pequeña Elena de 9 años entró por la puerta principal con su adorable uniforme de escuela y arrastrando su mochila pesadamente. Sonrió al verla pero aquel gesto se borró al instante cuando notó que la niña venía llorando._

_-¿Elena?- La llamó, ya que ella se dirigió a subir las escaleras sin notar que estaba ahí. Notó como se frotó la carita rápidamente antes de voltear y lo miró con una sonrisa mal fingida._

_-Hola Rick- Le dijo desanimada._

_-Eh ven aquí pequeña- la llamó tiernamente golpeando el sofá a su lado. Ella dudó un poco pero finalmente se acercó a él y se sentó._

_-¿Qué pasa cielo?- La interrogó suavemente._

_-No pasa nada solo un día pesado en la escuela- Dijo tranquilamente viendo hacia delante._

_-Elena… No debes echar mentiras ¿Lo sabes cierto?- Dijo tomando su carita y haciendo que lo mire._

_La niña suspiró y lo miró con tristeza, puso morrito y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Le partía el alma verla así._

_-Es que… Hoy estaba con las niñas de mi clase en descanso y estaban hablando de que irían de campamento con sus papas el fin de semana- Dijo la niña mirando al suelo.- Y me preguntaron que si a mi papi le gustaba acampar… y yo contesté que sí…- Y se silenció._

_- Continúa pequeña- la animó él, comenzaba a entender por donde venía el asunto._

_- Yo se que a ti si te gusta… y que eres mi papi oficial- continuó y el soltó una sonrisa por el término que utilizó la niña para definir que él era su padre legalmente.- Pero…- Una vez más guardó silencio._

_-¿Pero?- Preguntó acariciándole el cabello._

_-No eres mi verdadero papá y aún así… tú me cuidas, me arropas y me cuentas cuentos, también vas a las reuniones con la maestra y me regañas si me porto mal…- Ella comenzó a entrelazar sus manos nerviosa. Rick comenzaba a preocuparse.- Se que nadie debe enterarse de que no soy tu hija de verdad o serían malos conmigo- Siguió ella repitiendo lo que le habían enseñado. El psicólogo le había explicado a la niña que no todas las personas eran amables y bondadosas y que podrían ser crueles con ella por no tener padres. Por eso era mejor si ella decía que tenía a su padre que la cuidara.- Pero a veces… yo…- Dudó y sacudió la cabeza._

_-Cariño, puedes decírmelo, confía en mi…- le dijo con ternura, ¿Qué era lo que la tenía así?_

_-A veces quisiera tener lo que mis amigas tienen, poder llegar a casa y decir, hola mami ya llegue o que mi padre me pregunte ¿Hija como te ah ido hoy?- Una lagrimita rodó por su mejilla._

_-Elena…- Susurró él con un nudo en la garganta._

_De pronto la niña sacudió la cabeza y pareció decidida, lo miró fijamente, con los ojos más inocentes, suplicantes y temerosos que había visto jamás._

_-Se que tuve un papi al que siempre querré y extrañaré… pero el ya no está y ahora yo…- Otra lagrimita rodó en su mejilla.- Rick…- dudó una vez más._

_-Dime cielo…- La animó él con un susurro._

_-¿Puedo llamarte papá?- Soltó de un tirón y se sonrojó adorablemente._

_No se esperaba aquello, una calidez hermosa se alojó en su pecho, un sentimiento de ternura recorrió su cuerpo y un amor profundo e incondicional por aquella niña se abrió paso dentro de él._

_-Claro que sí hija…- Le dijo con voz ahogada y ambos se fundieron en un tierno y dulce abrazó que los unió como padre e hija desde aquel día y para siempre…_

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Rick al recordar aquello. Ella era su niña, su hija, siempre la había cuidado y protegido de todo, pero al parecer había cometido un error. Le había enseñado a no echar mentiras, y tal parecía que no siguió su propio ejemplo. Nunca iba a perdonarlo.

Suspiró hondamente y limpió su rostro. Debía explicarle y rogar porque su niña lo comprendiera. Sabía que lo amaba tanto como él a ella, sus palabras de la mañana no podían ser ciertas… no podían…

Intentó tranquilizarse un poco y pensar con claridad, dejó su vista vagar por el entorno, el invernadero estaba realmente hermoso reconoció. Escuchó pasos acercarse, debía ser Jenna, la había enviado a intentar hablar con Elena, tal vez traía buenas noticias. Sin embargó vio aparecer a Esther por detrás de una hilera de arbustos bajos.

-Señor, la cena está lista ¿Cuántos platos debo poner en la mesa?- Pregunto prudentemente la mujer

Rick suspiró pesadamente.- Temo que no lo sé – Dijo aún con la vista fija en la vegetación.

- Animo Señor, todo estará bien, la señorita Elena no podrá aguantar tanto tiempo enfadada con usted.- Le dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Ven Esther, siéntate.- La invitó haciendo un gesto con la mano, la mujer obedeció.- Tú eres madre, de unos maravillosos hijos déjame decir- Dijo con una leve sonrisa y la mujer asintió con orgullo.- ¿Qué se supone que haces cuando uno de ellos te odia?- Preguntó derrotado.

- Los hijos nunca odian a los padres señor, simplemente creen hacerlo- comentó observando también la vegetación.- Al principio puede que no entiendan nuestras razones para hacer lo que hacemos, pero siempre llega el día en que se dan cuenta que lo hacemos por ellos- continuó- Se enojaran, lloraran, tendrán el berrinche del siglo, te odiarán, serás la peor persona del mundo, pero al final… al final cuando tengan miedo o se sientan solos, siempre acudirán a ti, con un perdón y un prometo no volver a hacerlo- Finalizó con una sonrisa.- Siempre ah sido así, yo lo hice alguna vez con mi madre… La relación padre-hijo se basa en la falta de entendimiento mutua, nosotros no entendemos sus razones ni ellos las nuestras- Soltó una risilla.

-Eres una sabia mujer- Dijo asintiendo.- ¿Pero que se supone que haces cuando hasta tú te das cuenta que metiste la pata?-

-En ese caso es su turno de decir perdón y prometo no volver a hacerlo señor.- Le dijo comprensiva- No siempre se cumple la regla del padre que regaña al hijo, a veces nosotros también necesitamos ser regañados.-

-Gracias Esther, no sabes cuánto me ayudan tus palabras- Le sonrió aún con la vista fija en la flora a su alrededor. La mujer se paró y le dirigió una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Cuando quiera Señor, es un placer poder ayudar.- Comento con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, el invernadero está realmente precioso.- Le dijo para relajar un poco el ambiente.- El viejo Sam ah mejorado mucho.

La mujer rió- Señor, el viejo Sam se retiró hace casi seis meses - Lo miró con reproche.- hay alguien trabajando en su lugar desde entonces, viene todos los lunes, ¿Cómo es que no lo ah visto?- Soltó una risa.

-Supongo que eh estado algo ocupado- Reconoció.- De cualquier forma felicítelo de mi parte, hace un grandioso trabajo aquí.

-Sí que lo hace- Reconoció- Parece que la barrera del idioma no impide que cumpla a la perfección con nuestras expectativas.

- ¿Barrera del idioma?- Preguntó Rick sin entender.

- Sí señor, desafortunadamente habla poco nuestro idioma y no hay nadie en esta propiedad que sepa sueco- Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¡¿Sueco?!- Gritó Rick alarmado levantándose de golpe, la mujer se sobresaltó sin entender.

-S…Si- Dijo confundida.

-¿Cuánto dices que lleva trabajando aquí?- Interrogó frenético.

-Seis meses aproximadamente señor- Comentó desconcertada aún.-

-¿Cómo consiguió trabajar aquí?- Comento totalmente desconcertado y alerta. En su cabeza hacía cuentas, seis meses…

-Usted me dijo que me encargue de conseguir a alguien y de todos los que aplicaron fue el único cuya experiencia lo hacía calificar para el puesto… La señora Jenna firmó su contrato ¿Pasa algo con él?- Comentó contrariada.

-Su nombre… ¿Cómo se llama?- la urgió.

- Viktor… no recuerdo su apellido… pero podrá encontrarlo en el contrato señor.- Le dijo Esther.

Y Rick palideció, ahora lo entendía, las fallas de seguridad, el conocimiento sobre los planes de Elena en L.A… El infiltrado había estado bajo sus narices todo este tiempo… Habían estado cerca de descubrirlo sí… Pero habían ido tras el hombre equivocado. ¿Cómo no lo había visto? ¿Cómo no investigó a los empleados que trabajaban allí? Se confió, fue un estúpido, había fallado…

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos apresurados y apareció ante ellos un agitado Mason, estaba pálido y sudoroso y tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

-Elena desapareció- Dijo sin más y Rick sintió que el mismísimo demonio estaba jugando con él.

_**Elena's POV**_

Estaba destrozada, había estado todo el día tirada en la cama hecha un mar de lágrimas. Ignoró estoicamente a cada una de las personas que había acudido a golpear su puerta. Ni siquiera le abrió a él…

No podía creer que le hubiera mentido, después de todo lo que habían compartido ese último tiempo, el nunca pensó en contarle la verdad.

Y su padre… Rick… el corazón se le estrujaba… ¿Cómo era aquello posible? ¿Realmente fue por ella? ¿Realmente fue más que un trabajo para él?... su corazón era todo dolor, su mente era un mar de dudas y contradicciones, su alma estaba rota y temerosa. Ya no sabía que pensar ni que sentir, necesitaba aire, necesitaba paz y necesitaba aclararse para saber cómo actuar de ahora en adelante.

Se asomó al pasillo y cuando confirmó que nadie la vigilaba se escabulló escaleras abajo hasta llegar al jardín. Cuando pasó por la cocina pensó e comer algo, había pasado todo el día sin nada en el estómago, pero en su estado emocional actual lo último que quería era comida en su interior revuelto y agitado.

Se dirigió corriendo a las cuadras y como siempre, Polo la recibió como si fuera la persona más importante en su vida, y ella sabía que lo era.

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente y su llanto se reanudó. El animal apoyo el hocico en su espalda y soltó un quejido de pena. Ella se separó y le acaricio el lomo.

-Todo está bien pequeño- Lo calmó- Sólo necesito mucho cariño- Intento sonreírle pero las lagrimas tapaban su visión- Tú jamás me mentirías, eres el mejor amigo que podría tener- Dijo ahora sí logrando sonreír y besándole la cabeza. El perro lamió su cara alegre y puso una pata en su hombro.- Siempre estas para mí, gracias por todo mi querido y dulce Polo- El perro lanzó un ladrido y agitó su cola feliz y ella un poco más relajada se acercó al establo de Satín. Era increíble como un animal podía transmitirle paz y seguridad con solo su presencia y afecto.

Satín se alegró de verla y resopló contento. Adoraba los paseos a la luz de la luna tanto como ella. Lo ensilló mientras tarareaba una suave melodía como siempre y se montó en él.

-Sácame de aquí campeón, llévame a nuestro paraíso personal.- Le susurró inclinada sobre su lomo cerca de su oreja.

El corcel emprendió camino seguido muy de cerca por el fiel perro.

Cuando llegaron a su bosquecillo, desmontó y se sentó en el suelo a unos metros del río. Debían ser como las siete de la tarde y la noche estaba un poco fresca, seguramente debido a la lluvia del día anterior. Un escalofrío la recorrió y se abrazó a sí misma.

Polo se sentó a su lado y recostó la cabeza en sus piernas, agradeció el gesto pues le transmitía un poco de calor. Vio a satín acercarse al río a beber algo de agua. Suspiró, aquellos dos eran la mejor compañía en el mundo.

Miró al cielo y se perdió en aquel color azul oscuro, algunas estrellas empezaban a aparecer. Su cabeza aún era un mar de pensamientos, hubiera deseado poder hablarlo con alguien.

Pero no tenía con quien, las únicas personas que sabían de aquello eran Damon, Mason, Jenna y Rick, y no le apetecía hablar con ninguno.

Caroline y Matt quedaban descartados. Ellos no sabían siquiera que Elena era adoptada.

Y Kol… La familia Mikaelson en general creía la historia oficial, que ella era resultado de una relación frustrada de Rick. Que gracioso pensó, tantas personas en su vida y estaba completamente sola en aquello. Tantas versiones de la verdad y sin embargo ninguna cierta.

Ni la del incendio que le contaron de pequeña, ni la de la relación frustrada de Rick que el mundo conocía, y obviamente tampoco la de sus amigos de la universidad para los cuales ella realmente era una Saltzman.

Suspiró, daría lo que fuera porque Damon estuviera allí… A pesar de estar enfadada con él por formar parte en la mentira, reconocía que si estuviera a su lado, sus besos, su calor… Estaría mucho mejor, podría sobrellevarlo, pero no… estaba sola.

Polo se removió en sus piernas. Corrección, no sola del todo pensó con una sonrisa.

De pronto el perro se sentó alerta y volvió su cabeza hacía lo profundo del bosquecillo. Elena siguió su vista un poco alarmada.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño?- lo interrogó.

De pronto Polo se puso en pie, sus cuerpo se tensó, el pelo de su lomo se erizó, sus orejas se fueron hacía atrás y enseñó sus dientes gruñendo.

-Polo…- Susurró la chica ya del todo asustada. Se paró y volteó a todos lados, pero la oscuridad de la noche no dejaba ver nada.

Un instante después dos sombras negras salieron disparadas del bosquecillo directamente hacía ella. Elena tuvo un recuerdo pasmoso de los hombres que la atacaron, aquellos vestían exactamente igual…El pánico la recorrió, ya casi los tenía encima y no lograba reaccionar… Pero Polo sí… En un acto de increíble lealtad el perro se arrojó encima de uno de los atacantes y lo derribó, el otro se frenó y miró al perro asustado y Elena, movida más por la adrenalina que por propia voluntad, le lanzó una formidable patada al pecho que lo sentó en el piso tosiendo. En aquel momento un agitado Satín se acercó al trote y removió el suelo con sus pesadas y potentes patas, dejando inconscientes a ambos atacantes. Elena sin pensarlo dos veces se montó en él y salió de allí a toda prisa con Polo detrás.

Cuando salió del bosquecillo otros tres hombres le cortaron el paso, Satín se paro en dos patas y golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza a dos de ellos, que cayeron al instante, El otro tomó a Elena del pie, y esta le lanzó una patada a la mandíbula, acto seguido Polo se colgó de su brazo y lo arrojó al suelo, mordió su cuello y lo dejó inconsciente.

-¡Vamos Polo!- Gritó Elena para que el perro soltara al hombre y corriera con ella. El perro obedeció al instante y siguieron camino. De pronto una barricada de otros tres hombres le cortó el paso a Satín, pero el animal brioso paso entre ellos derribándolos. Entonces unos de ellos levantó la mano y lo apuntó con una pistola dispuesto a derribarlo, Elena se giró y al verlo, tiró de las riendas para hacerlo cambiar de dirección asustada, pero Polo que venía corriendo detrás saltó directamente a la mano del tipo y con una poderosa mordida lo hizo tirar el arma. El hombre cayó al suelo gritando y cuando el perro iba a lanzarse sobre él un sonido estridente agitó la noche.

-¡POLO!- Gritó Elena desesperada cuando lo vio caer pesadamente al suelo. Uno de los otros hombres le había disparado. Con una rabia ciega y profunda se lanzó con satín hacía ellos y los hombres que no atinaron ni a reaccionar se vieron embestidos por un furioso animal de 400 kilogramos.

Satín piso de lleno en el estómago al hombre herido por Polo que en el acto quedo inconsciente, el otro hombre cayo con una marca de herradura en la frente. Elena saltó violentamente de su corcel directamente encima del que había disparado el arma, que estaba algo aturdido por la velocidad del ataque, dominada por una cólera sin nombre araño su rostro y el hombre quiso llegar hasta ella para golpearla, pero no lo logró. El peso de la chica lo arrojó al suelo y allí el enorme Satín pateó una de sus piernas haciéndolo aullar del dolor y soltando su arma en el proceso, al tiempo que Elena lo hacía víctima de una lluvia de desesperados y acongojados golpes en el pecho.

No supo cuanto tiempo lo golpeo pero cuando la ira remitió y fue consciente otra vez, el hombre ya no estaba despierto. Se alejó de él asustada y girando su mirada divisó el cuerpo de Polo en el suelo. Gateó hasta él. Satín se removía inquieto a su alrededor.

-¡Ve a la casa! ¡Busca ayuda!- Le gritó, pero el animal agitado parecía no comprender, después de todo, él no era Polo. Recordó vagamente como lo entrenó desde que ambos eran niños. Ella le había enseñado unos cuantos comandos a base de silbidos, había uno específico para regresar a la cuadra. Elena reprodujo el sonido. Satín se frenó y alzó las orejas atento. Elena volvió a silbar. El caballo resopló y se removió en el lugar- ¡Vete!- Le gritó Elena y al fin dando un relincho estridente, se giró y partió al galope rumbo a la casa.

Elena se giró hacia polo y lo tomó en brazos, el perro emitió un suave y estrangulado quejido. Inevitablemente la chica rompió en llanto.

-Calma pequeño, estoy aquí- Había sangre por todos lados, no podía ver donde le habían dado y la oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba, su querido amigo respiraba con dificultad.- Resiste Polo, conseguiremos ayuda, te pondrás bien- Trató de convencerse a sí misma- Vamos mi príncipe, eres un perro fuerte, eres el mejor, no puedes dejarme sola, no puedes…- Las lagrimas caían sin control.

El animal alzó su cabeza y lamió débilmente su mejilla.- Polo…- Sollozó la chica. Lo vio cerrar sus ojos. Necesitaba ayuda urgentemente. Lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo y se levantó desesperada, miró alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera ayudar y se le ocurrió registrar a los atacantes, tal vez alguno de ellos tuviera un móvil o algo parecido para pedir ayuda.

Sin embargo cuando giró vio acercarse a dos hombres más, la estaban apuntando. Estaba perdida.

Llegaron hasta ella y uno sacó una soga y le amarró las manos.

-Eres una fierecilla salvaje- Le dijo con sorna- A mi jefe le encantará domarte- una risa resonó tras el pasa montaña negro que cubría su rostro.

Elena no dijo nada y como en shock, dejó q la subieran a un automóvil negro aparcado en la carretera que salía de la propiedad. Su mente desconectó, el pánico y el miedo fueron tan fuertes que ya no reaccionaba, se resignó a su destino. Sin embargo cuando le vendaron los ojos, la arrojaron sobre el asiento trasero y aquel auto la alejo de su hogar hacia lo desconocido, solo pudo pensar en que su mejor amigo estaba allí herido y no recibiría ayuda…

_**Damon's POV**_

Había buscado a Elena por 20 minutos en toda la mansión sin éxito, estaba desesperado. A pesar de ser casi 20 hombres buscándola, la chica no aparecía. Aquel había sido un día terrible, ella lo había rechazado abiertamente, lo había mirado con unos ojos tan llenos de dolor que le partieron el alma. El saber que estaba destrozada y no podía hacer nada por ella lo destruía lentamente por dentro. Y para completarlo ahora estaba desaparecida.

Nervioso, preocupado y alterado. Su corazón dolía terriblemente y sus brazos gritaban de angustia por no poder tenerla entre ellos. Necesitaba sentirla, asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Dios, quería abrazarla, besarla y gritarle en la cara que la amaba. ¡Si la amaba! Y quería arreglar las cosas con ella, quería decírselo, la necesitaba, no podía estar un minuto más sin ella.

Ahora se encontraba en la sala con Mason y Rick organizando equipos de búsqueda para encontrarla y Kol apareció diciendo que ni Polo ni Satín estaban en las cuadras. Damon respiró un poco aliviado, tal vez sólo había salido en uno de sus habituales paseos a la luz de la luna. La mataría si fuera ese el caso, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a salir sola en medio de una situación como aquella?!

- ¡Teniente General! Tenemos una situación en el jardín trasero- Dijo un agitado Cabo Fell entrando a la habitación.

Los cuatro hombres salieron disparados hacia allí.

En medio del jardín, agitándose, corcoveando y relinchando como un demonio, estaba Satín, visiblemente agitado. Cuatro hombres trataban de calmarlo pero sin éxito.

-¡Aléjense de él!- Ordenó Rick con voz autoritaria.

Los hombres obedecieron sin objeción alguna. El animal seguía agitándose y daba pasos alejándose de la mansión, para luego girarse y relinchar y seguir corcoveando.

-Quiere que lo sigan- Dijo Kol convencido.

Más preocupados que antes, él junto con Rick y Mason se subieron a las motocicletas de ACO que los agentes que buscaban a Elena dejaron allí estacionadas y siguieron al animal que emprendió el galope adentrándose en el terreno.

Damon fijó su vista en el caballo, que a toda velocidad los guió campo traviesa hacía lo que él sabía, era el bosquecillo de Elena, sin embargo Satín redujo su velocidad antes de llegar. Y frenó de golpe ante un montón de cuerpos tirados.

Desmontando de sus motocicletas los tres se acercaron. La imagen que vieron los pasmó. Había tres hombres inconscientes en el suelo visiblemente aporreados por Satín. Algunos rastros de sangre y unos metros alejados de ellos, estaba el cuerpo inerte de Polo.

-No…- Escuchó susurrar a Rick.

Sin embargo no dijo más y no hizo falta, pues los tres sabían lo que aquella imagen significaba.

Se habían llevado a Elena.

* * *

R.I.P Polo :( ... yo misma me negaba a escribirlo, pero era necesario...perdon . espero ver que les parecio!... a partir de aquí comienza lo bueno! jajaja De a poco vamos revelando los misterios que envuelven esta historia... Espero que les guste como va! Gracias por las Reviews, el apoyo y por leer! es muy importante para mi, enserio :)... nos vemos en el próximo, Saludos... Blue :)


	19. Un Nuevo Lugar

_**Rick's POV**_

Lanzó un grito de rabia y dolor. Se la habían arrebatado en frente de sus narices.

-Cálmate Rick, la encontraremos pronto ya lo verás, no pueden haber ido muy lejos- intentó calmarlo Jenna, pero el que estuviera sollozando no ayudaba mucho. Le dirigió una mirada llena de dolor a su esposa y negó con la cabeza.

-Como pude estar tan ciego, teníamos al enemigo aquí dentro y no logré verlo- tiró de sus cabellos completamente enfadado consigo mismo.

-Fue mi culpa, debería haberte hablado del nuevo empleado, yo lo contraté… es mi culpa- sollozó Jenna.

-No lo es amor, tranquila… yo no te había hablado de las sospechas sobre el hombre sueco…- se lamentó Rick.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- intervino Mason.

-Tengo a todo un escuadró rastreando la zona, Jenna tiene razón no pueden haber ido muy lejos aún-

-¡Deberíamos estar buscándola con un demonio! ¿Qué mierda estamos haciendo aquí?- gritó Damon exasperado y se levantó del sofá.

-No podemos ir a correr por ahí así sin más, necesitamos pensar fríamente para que no…- Rick fue interrumpido por el sonido de su móvil. Era un número desconocido, mirándolos a todos puso el alta voz y contestó.

-Diga- dijo con voz cortante.

-Tiempo sin oírte Saltzman, ¿me extrañaste?- Ahora no había distorsión de voz, ni nada que le impidiera reconocerlo.

-Maxfield- siseó con odio.

El hombre soltó una risa burlona- Veo que me recuerdas muy bien, eso es bueno…- Hizo una pausa.- Estoy ansioso por ver a tu pequeña niña- Rick apretó el móvil con fuerza- Espero que te hayas despedido bien de ella, porque no volverás a verla.- y colgó.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra!- gritó y arrojó el móvil contra la pared rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos.

Jenna lo abrazó por detrás para que se calmara.

-Mason, Damon, tomen una motocicleta cada uno, vamos al cuartel- Dijo con voz autoritaria.

Y sin rechistar los dos obedecieron.

Una hora después se encontraba parado en un estrado, con Damon a su derecha y Mason a su izquierda. A sus pies, se formaban una tras otra perfectas filas de hombres erguidos y atentos ante sus superiores.

-Estamos en alerta, han atacado directamente mi casa esta noche y han secuestrado a mi hija- Dijo con voz fría- Quien además pertenece al programa de protección de ACO, por lo cual es prioridad número uno rescatarla.- Una ola de asentimientos de cabeza pasó por la multitud reunida.

-A partir de este momento quiero que rastrillen toda la zona de los al rededores de mi propiedad y el pueblo, Monitoreen las carreteras de salida y vigilen cada uno de los accesos a las grandes ciudades- Continuó- Se instalarán equipos de vigilancia en puertos y aeropuertos de todo el país, todas las salidas al extranjero serán registradas antes de partir. Pase lo que pase, no podemos permitir que la saquen del país.- Suspiró- Del escuadrón 15 al 20 estarán al mando del Mayor Lockwood, Del 20 al 25 a cargo del Capitán Salvatore, el resto se quedarán conmigo.- Finalizó- ¿Entendido?-

-¡Señor, sí señor!- se hizo eco en el salón.

Dando por finalizada la reunión se dirigió con los hombres que lo acompañaban a su oficina.

-Mason, tú estarás a cargo de las fronteras.- miró a Damon- Tú te encargaras de rastrillar todo el país si es necesario- observó el ordenador que había sobre su escritorio- Lo coordinaremos todo desde aquí para facilitar la tarea, desplegaremos las redes de los distintos escuadrones, así podremos abarcar más terreno.- Continuó.- tenemos un hombre al mando en cada condado del país que se remitirá a ustedes.- miró el mapa que tenía a sus espaldas.- No dejaremos nada al azar, sea como sea, la encontraremos.

Comenzaron a pasar las horas y la búsqueda no daba frutos, parecía habérsela tragado la tierra. Rick sabía que ese maldito de Maxfield tenía muchos recursos, pero era imposible que tuviera tantos, algo extraño estaba pasando aquí. ¿De dónde sacaba los medios para atacarlo así? ¿Cómo demonios podía ocultarse tan bien? ¿Acaso alguien estaba ayudándolo?

El amanecer encontró a los tres hombres aún en el cuartel trabajando arduamente sin detenerse a descansar. Informes y registros de todo el país llegaban incesantemente, pero ninguno traía buenas noticias.

Estaban sentados tomando un café en la oficina ahora, hablando de cómo estaba progresando todo. Damon caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, Mason tenía cara de derrota y él simplemente estaba desolado. Cada hora que pasaba era una tortura y un golpe certero a la esperanza que tenían de encontrarla.

Para cuando dieron las 12 del mediodía, un hombre de estatura baja y piel morena, de unos 50 años, entró a la oficina escoltado por un agitado Cabo Fell.

-Señor, este hombre tiene algo que decir- Dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Parecía haber corrido una maratón

-Escucho- Dijo atento y todos los presentes clavaron su mirada en él.

-Mi nombre es Carl Thompson, trabajo en la cosecha de un campo a unos 300 kilómetros de su propiedad.- dijo el hombre algo nervioso- Me interrogaron esta mañana por si había visto algo sospechoso.- Tomó aire- Ayer como por las diez de la noche un coche negro se detuvo en medio del bosque que cerca el norte del lugar donde cosecho, bajaron varias personas de él, en la oscuridad no distinguí mucho.- se disculpó entrelazando sus manos.- Como por las 3 de la madrugada un ruido extrañó me despertó, me asomé a la ventana y vi una avioneta de las que usan para fumigar los campos partir de la pequeña pista que hay al este.- finalizó.

-¿Para quién trabaja señor Thompson?- Preguntó Rick temeroso.

-Para los Whitmore señor- Dijo.

Whitmore. Rick tragó saliva. Era una familia que durante un tiempo fue investigada por narcotráfico, el padre fue apresado por tráfico de drogas sin embargo sus hijos alegaron que no tenían conocimiento de las actividades que realizaba y después de un largo juicio los declararon inocentes. Se dedicaban al negocio de la cosecha ahora, aún así ACO protegía de ellos a varios testigos que habían sido amenazados antiguamente por Withmore padre.

Además él sabía que el menor de los Withmore, Aaron, era ahijado nada más y nada menos que de Wes Maxfield.

-Gracias por la ayuda caballero, puede retirarse.- susurró con la mirada perdida.

El hombre hizo un torpe asentimiento de cabeza y se largó de allí apresurado, seguido de cerca por el Cabo Fell.

Rick se dejó caer derrotado en su silla y Mason y Damon lo miraron preocupados.

-Se la han llevado- Dijo y con un brote repentino de ira, Agitó su mano violentamente sobre su escritorio tirando todo a su paso.

_**Elena's POV**_

No supo por cuánto tiempo viajó, había perdido la conciencia dentro del auto y cuando despertó sus ojos estaban descubiertos y se encontraba en lo q parecía ser una avioneta. Ya era bien entrado el día por como brillaba el sol, aunque no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba.

Junto a ella iban dos hombres, igualmente de negro como los que la atacaron anoche. Después de unos minutos de estar observando todo, el piloto informo que iban a aterrizar. Observó desde la altura la vista bajo ella. Parecía una gran mansión dentro de un complicado y laberíntico sistema de jardines. La gran casa se notaba un poco más grande que la suya, pero el terreno era definitivamente mucho menor y era la única construcción que se divisaba.

Una vez en tierra la tomaron un hombre de cada brazo y de forma no muy cortés prácticamente la arrastraron hasta la casa. Ella iba muda, no protestaba, ni gritaba, ni trataba de escaparse. Aquello le parecía irreal, no podía creer que se la hubieran llevado a quién sabe dónde para quién sabe qué. El miedo la mantenía serena, no quería provocar ninguna mala reacción, era mejor estarse quieta y analizar las cosas. Tal vez consiguiera idear un plan de escape si lo pensaba bien. Se rió de sí misma mentalmente, aquellos hombres la habían secuestrado frente a las narices de los hombres de ACO, ¿quién pensaba que era ella para poder burlarlos? Suspiró resignada ¿Qué querían con ella? ¿Tenía que ver con su familia? Tragó un nudo que se formó en su garganta y lucho por contener las lagrimas, no quería que la vieran débil.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la casa Elena tuvo que reconocer que era hermosa, de ladrillos negros, y techo de teja blanca, tenía dos plantas y numerosas ventanas. Parecía salida de alguna historia de época, antigua, señorial e imponente, digna de la nobleza. Las enormes puertas delanteras, de madera blanca, se abrieron para darles paso, la dejaron en un recibidor, con una pequeña mesilla de hierro negro en medio como único adorno. A cada lado de ella había dos arcos, a la izquierda veía un pasillo y a la derecha una gran sala decorada con muebles muy antiguos y con un aire tan del siglo XVIII que realmente pensó en la posibilidad de que allí viviera un conde o algo parecido.

Frente a ella se cernían unas enormes escaleras del lado izquierdo, en mármol blanco, que llegaban a un rellano que discurría hacía la derecha formando una especie de balcón a lo largo de toda la pared, La puerta se cerró tras ella y notó que la habían dejado sola. Observó a todos lados y de pronto un carraspeo llamo su atención. En lo alto de la escalera, con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, había un hombre de aproximadamente la edad de Rick, rubio, de complexión delgada, vestido casualmente con jeans y una camisa azul pulcramente arreglada.

-Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar Señorita… Gilbert- Dijo como saboreando la palabra, haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriera.- Me alegra al fin poder conocerla- El hombre comenzó a bajar las escaleras.-

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó levantando la cabeza, no se dejaría intimidar.

-Valiente… me gusta- Dijo moviendo afirmativamente su cabeza y sonriendo- Toda una Gilbert…- Susurró y al llegar a ella le tendió la mano cordialmente- Mi nombre es Wes Maxfield- ella miró su mano- Pero lo más importante, es que soy quien te contará la verdad- finalizó con un giño de ojo. Elena dudó un poco y al fin estrechó su mano.

El hombre amplió su sonrisa.- Espero que no hayan sido demasiado rudos con usted, les ordené expresamente que la trajeran sana y salva- Dijo con mirada de disculpa.

-Sí usted manda secuestrar a alguien, no podrá esperar que se lleve a cabo de un modo muy cortés- Retrucó Elena, a lo que su captor rió.

-¡Eres adorable!- comentó- Lamento mucho esto Elena- Dijo y su cara de arrepentimiento casi la convence.- Pero tu querido señor Saltzman no me hubiera concedido una entrevista contigo, y necesito realmente que escuches lo que tengo para decir- su mirada se intensificó.

-¿Fue usted quién dejó ese sobre en mi cama?- Interrogó.

-Deja el usted, me haces sentir viejo, puedes llamarme Wes- comentó amablemente.

Elena reformulo su pregunta- ¿Fuiste tú?-

-No personalmente, pero sí fue orden mía.- Se acercó a la mesilla e hizo sonar una campanilla.- No me malinterpretes, no quería que te enfades con Saltzman, yo solo quiero que conozcas la verdad- Dijo él nuevamente sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?- desconfió ella.

-Todo a su tiempo dulzura, prometo que te lo contaré todo.- Una muchacha con uniforme de sirvienta entró al recibidor en aquel momento, de piel morena y cabello oscuro venía mirando al suelo.- Pero primero necesito que te pongas cómoda, se que acabas de pasar por una situación nada agradable, y realmente me siento culpable por eso- Otra vez esa mirada de pena en su rostro.- Ella es Bonnie, una de mis empleadas, se encargará de atenderte y darte todo lo que necesites para que te encuentres a gusto- Sonrió y se giró a la chica- Bonnie muéstrale su habitación, ocúpate de ella y cuando esté lista tráela a la biblioteca.

La muchacha asintió y se giró a Elena.

-Sígame por favor señorita- Le pidió amablemente. Ella la miró contrariada.

-Ve con ella Elena, báñate, cámbiate de ropa, relájate y come algo si quieres, te estaré esperando cuando estés lista.- Finalizó el hombre y se alejó de allí.

Elena suspiró y se dispuso a seguir a aquella chica escaleras arriba.

Aquello no era para nada lo que esperaba de un secuestro, la chica la condujo por un largo pasillo y se detuvo en la última puerta, al abrirla Elena se quedó sorprendía. Una enorme habitación impecablemente arreglada se lucía frente a ella. El mobiliario era escaso pero agradable, Las paredes eran blancas y todos los muebles de una madera tan oscura que casi parecía negra. A su izquierda había un peinador, lleno de perfumes, peines y cremas. Del lado derecho una enorme cama con dosel se alzaba imponente, con sabanas y cubrecamas de un inmaculado blanco brillante, parecían ser de seda. A un costado una puerta blanca que Elena supuso que era el baño. Y frente a ella un enorme balcón que abarcaba toda la extensión de la pared, con una gran puerta de vidrio doble, que en ese momento estaba abierta dejando flamear las cortinas también blancas, delante de ella había un diván de unos tres cuerpos tapizado en el mismo color.

La decoración enteramente blanca contrastaba increíblemente bien con los muebles oscuros, realmente no se esperaba aquello.

-Espero que esté a gusto aquí- Comentó la chica que recordó que se llamaba Bonnie- Encontrará ropa en el vestidor- dijo señalando unas puertas dobles cerca del peinador.- Allí está el baño, si le parece bien le traeré algo para que coma, seguramente lo necesita- Ella iba a negar pero la chica continuó- Volveré enseguida pero si se le ofrece algo pulse el botón que se encuentra en el comunicador junto al cabezal de la cama.- Diciendo esto hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

Elena suspiró, aquello era demasiado raro. Pero el miedo había remitido un poco siendo reemplazado por una enorme curiosidad. ¿Qué tendría para decirle aquél hombre? Muy a su pesar se moría por tomar una ducha. Entró al vestidor y se sorprendió una vez más al verlo rebosante de ropa de toda clase y además de su talla. Tomo unos jeans y la primera blusa que encontró y se dirigió al baño.

Una hora después, luego de un relajante baño y aún sin comer nada, se dirigía hacia la biblioteca guiada por Bonnie.

Entró y una sala con paredes enteramente forradas de estantes y libros le dio la bienvenida, varios sillones individuales se acomodaban formando un cuadrado alrededor de una mesilla baja. Allí en uno de ellos se encontraba Wes, que con una mano le indicó que se sentara frente a él.

Una vez que Bonnie los dejó solos él habló.

-¿Estas lista para esto Elena?- Preguntó, parecía genuinamente interesado en su opinión.

-Totalmente- Dijo intentando aparentar una seguridad que no sentía.

Wes asintió y acomodándose en el sofá que ocupaba comenzó a hablar.

-Tu padre, Grayson Gilbert era un reconocido abogado ¿Sabías eso?- Interrogó y Elena asintió lentamente.- Era muy bueno, pero cometió la estupidez de meter a la cárcel a alguien que no debía- Su gesto se volvió serio.- Mi padre, Robert Maxfield, era un hombre con poder, tenía varios tratos con algunos integrantes de la mafia de distintos países, pero nada que lo inculpara, hasta que tu padre consiguió pruebas y lo incriminó.- Wes se levantó a servirse un vaso de whisky- Cuando lo metió a la cárcel, en el allanamiento que se realizó en su residencia de aquel entonces, Grayson encontró unos papeles muy importantes, unos papeles que podrían decidir el destino de muchos- Hizo una pausa, Elena estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por saber más- Se los llevó con él y los escondió- Sus ojos se volvieron tristes.- Mi padre fue condenado a cadena perpetua por actividades relacionas al crimen organizado.- Sus ojos se perdieron en algún punto.- Enfermó en la cárcel y murió tiempo después, pero antes de eso ordenó a sus hombres que recuperaran esos papeles para que me los entregaran y yo pudiera ejecutar el plan.- volvió su vista a ella y su mirada se volvió suave- Les costó encontrar a Gilbert, porque su identidad estaba siendo protegida por ACO, pero al fin lo hicieron y cuando llegaron a su casa atacaron sin piedad.- Elena sintió un nudo en la garganta su vista comenzó a nublarse- Tu padre no quiso entregar los documentos a pesar de las amenazas y entonces los hombres cumplieron sus ordenes… El que se resiste a la mafia, debe morir- suspiró pesadamente, Elena estaba completamente en shock- Acribillaron a todos los habitantes de la casa, o eso pensaron...- Suspiró y negó con la cabeza- Si tan solo hubiera accedido, no habría pasado aquello- comentó con mirada afectada, pero Elena ya no lo escuchaba, de pronto un terrible dolor de cabeza la asaltó y todo se volvió negro.- ¿Elena?- Escuchó una voz preocupada, pero no había nada que hacer, se había desmayado.

_Estaba sentada en su habitación jugando con sus muñecas, acababan de cenar y ya casi era su hora de dormir, su madre entró con una cálida sonrisa y un alegre Jeremy en sus brazos, que agitaba sus piecitos inquieto para poder bajar. Miranda lo puso en el suelo y el gateó hasta su hermana y la miró con una sonrisa traviesa. Ella lo miró divertida y le tendió una de sus muñecas que él comenzó a agitar en el aire._

_-Cariño eh hecho pastel- le dijo con una sonrisa. Elena alzó su carita con una sonrisa._

_- ¿De cuál mami?- preguntó ilusionada._

_-Tu favorito cielo, chocolate- Dijo con un giño. Elena se levantó y comenzó a dar saltitos emocionada. Jeremy se unió a ella agitando sus bracitos y su madre rió._

_-Vamos mis niños les dejaré probar un trozo- Comentó tomando a Jeremy en brazos y tendiéndole una mano a la niña._

_Bajaron las escaleras de la pequeña casa y encontraron a Grayson sentado en el sofá viendo fútbol americano. Elena corrió a su padre y saltó sobre sus piernas._

_-¡Mamá ah echo pastel!- Gritó emocionada. Grayson tomó el mando y apagó la tv concentrándose en su hija._

_-¿Y a que debemos el honor?- comentó risueño revolviéndole los cabellos._

_-Pues celebramos los 6 meses de Jeremy- Dijo su esposa dirigiéndose a la cocina._

_Elena tomó a su padre de una mano y lo arrastró con ella._

_Estaban allí cuando un sonido de vidrios rotos sonó en la planta de arriba. Grayson y Miranda se miraron asustados y los vio asentir con la cabeza. Al instante su padre la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la sala apresuradamente._

-¿Qué pasa papi?- _preguntó un poco asustada. Su padre abrió el armario y la metió dentro._

_-Jugaremos a las escondidas cielo- comentó y la niña se emocionó. -No quiero que salgas hasta que alguien te encuentre, de lo contrario perderás y no habrá pastel- ella asintió contenta y guardó silencio, entonces su padre la abrazó- Oigas lo que oigas, no salgas de aquí…te quiero Elena- le susurró, y acto seguido la encerró allí. _

_Elena esperó pacientemente pero de pronto notó que algo no iba bien. Se oían ruidos en toda la casa como si estuvieran golpeando o corriendo muebles y al instante unos gritos llenaron sus oídos. Se asustó y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. Quería correr a ver qué pasaba pero su papi le había dicho que no saliera. Se asomó por las rendijas de la puerta y vio la sala vacía. Segundos después su madre con Jeremy fuertemente apretado contra su pecho entró por la puerta, estaba llorando y detrás de ella su padre con mirada de terror. Venían seguidos por tres hombres completamente de negro. Son monstruos pensó Elena y sollozó mas fuerte pero se cubrió la boca._

_-Entréganos los papeles- Dijo uno de esos monstruos con voz gruesa y la niña tembló. ¿Querían ellos dañar a sus papis?_

_-No puedo hacerlo…- Dijo Grayson desesperado._

_-¡Mentira!- Gritó otro monstruo y los apuntó con un arma. Elena palideció._

_- Por favor, esto es asunto mío, dejen ir a mi familia…- suplicó._

_-Haremos lo que se nos dé la gana- comentó el tercer monstruo.- ¿Vas a darnos los papeles?_

_-No puedo hacerlo no están aquí…- Dijo Grayson, parecía como si llorara._

_-¡Mentira!- Gritó uno de los monstruos. Elena se cubrió los oídos.- Tú te lo buscaste, el que no coopera, debe morir.-_

_Elena abrió sus ojos grandes y escuchó. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete. Y vio a su padre caer pesadamente al suelo, ahogó un sollozó y el grito de su madre le heló los huesos._

_Ya no controló las lágrimas, era pequeña pero no tonta. Su papi estaba muerto._

_Miranda se desesperó y comenzó a gritar y sollozar desesperada. Dejándose caer a un lado del cuerpo de Grayson. Jeremy ante los estruendosos ruidos había comenzado a llorar._

_-¡Calla mujer alertaras a todo el condado!- Gritó uno de los monstruos- Es una pena que a tu marido no le hayas importado lo suficiente como para salvar tu vida.- Lanzó una carcajada malvada y apretó el gatillo. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. A la espalda, y su madre quedó tendida sobre el cuerpo de su padre sin vida. _

_Jeremy lloró aun más y cayó de los brazos de su madre, salió gateando asustado hacía ella. Elena puso la mano en la puerta, dispuesta a abrirla y defender a su hermanito, pero no llegó a hacerlo._

_Ante el llanto incesante de Jeremy uno de los monstruos se acercó- ¡Eres un incordio! Lamentablemente para ti, ya no tienes quién te proteja._

_Uno, directo a la cabeza y el bebé quedó inerte en el suelo. Un charco de sangre se extendió y pasando la rendija mojó los zapatos de Elena. La niña tenía los ojos abiertos de miedo, la cara desencajada y el corazón se le había subido a la garganta. Se desesperó, se quebró y un dolor inmenso le atravesó el pecho. Lanzó un grito tan estruendoso que resonó por toda la casa._

_Los monstruos se dirigieron a ella pero estaba en Shock y no pudo hacer nada para huir. Y fue allí cuando se escucharon más disparos y los tres monstruos negros cayeron al piso. La niña se dejó caer al suelo. Inmóvil, con la mirada perdida._

_-¡Registren la casa! Busquen sobrevivientes y si encuentran enemigos abran fuego- se escuchó._

_Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar por el llanto, pero aun mantenía la mirada perdida y estaba en el piso, repleta de la sangre de Jeremy._

_De pronto la puerta del armario se abrió. Y un chico se agachó frente a ella._

_-Eh pequeña tranquila, todo estará bien ahora- No reaccionó.- Calma niña, ven conmigo- Le abrió los brazos.- Anda no voy a hacerte daño, mi nombre es Damon, yo te protegeré, estarás a salvo conmigo- Algo en aquella voz la hizo reaccionar y con un sollozó se arrojó a sus brazos y escondió la cara en su cuello.- Eso es, todo estará bien- Susurró aquella dulce voz acariciando su espalda._

_El aroma que desprendía aquel ser le transmitió seguridad y pronto dejo de llorar, se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas y de pronto todo se volvió negro._

Elena abrió los ojos y se sentó asustada. Estaba sudada y agitada. Había recordado, por fin aquel sueño se había completado en su mente y ahora recordaba con claridad lo que había pasado. Aunque deseó no haberlo hecho. El recuerdo de toda su familia asesinada cruelmente frente a sus ojos no es algo que quisiera tener en la mente.

Intentó calmarse. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en la habitación de antes. Recostada en la gran cama de sabanas blancas. Suspirando se levantó y se dirigió al baño. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó sumergida en el agua de aquella bañera de mármol, pero cuando recobró la conciencia el agua estaba helada. Salió y se vistió con lo primero que encontró, un suave vestido de algodón de color ocre pegado al cuerpo.

Salió de la habitación, necesitaba aire y aún así no sabía si podría salir de allí. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Bonnie que traía una bandeja de comida.

-Que bueno es ver que se encuentra bien Señorita- Le dice la chica con una sonrisa- Será mejor que coma algo.

- Puedes llamarme Elena, y gracias pero no tengo hambre Bonnie- Le contestó.

-Pero Seño….- Se interrumpió ante la mirada de molestia de Elena.- Elena… hace más de un día que no come, debería probar algo.- Dijo preocupada.

-Estoy bien, solo no tengo hambre ahora mismo, prometo que comeré más tarde- intentó darle una sonrisa pero no lo consiguió.- ¿Puedo salir al jardín?- Preguntó rogando al cielo que le dijera que sí.-

-Claro, el señor Maxfield le ah dado vía libre en la casa e indicó expresamente que la ayudáramos a sentirse mejor.- Comentó con una sonrisa. Elena ya no sabía si sorprenderse o que hacer frente a la actitud de aquel hombre.

-¿Puedes guiarme?- le suplicó con la mirada. Bonnie asintió y aún con la bandeja en las manos la guió por el pasillo.

Bajaron las escaleras y tomaron el pasillo que estaba a la izquierda. El corredor acababa y giraba a la derecha, siguieron el camino y llegaron a un pequeño distribuidor con varias puertas. Bonnie tomó la que estaba frente a ellas y salió a un precioso jardín, con varios bancos blancos dispersos por allí, rodeado enteramente por una ligustrina que no dejaba ver más allá y coronado en el centro por una fuente de cemento blanco. Bonnie murmuró una disculpa diciendo que llevaría la bandeja a la cocina y la dejó sola.

Elena se acercó a admirar la fuente. El gran círculo inferior, estaba lleno de agua con algo de musgo por su antigüedad y en ella nadaban unos bonitos peces de colores brillantes. Sobre el circulo superior reposaba en una pose muy sensual, lo que Elena supuso sería alguna diosa griega o algo por el estilo, rodeada de lo que parecían ser olas y con un cántaro en sus manos del cual caía el agua. La figura tenía una corona de laureles y llevaba una túnica envuelta a su alrededor, su cara parecía de pena.

Estaba muy concentrada admirando la escultura cuando de pronto sintió unos gruñidos a sus espaldas y se tensó. Se giró lentamente y vio como un Rotweiller que le llegaba al menos a la cintura, estaba parado con pose amenazante y le enseñaba los dientes. Un sudor frío bajó por su espalda y Elena se congeló sin saber qué hacer.

-Tranquilo Sansón, ella es nuestra invitada- Escuchó una voz que parecía tierna y agradable.

Acto seguido un chico joven apareció en el jardín y se paró a un lado del perro acariciando sus orejas. El perro se calmó al instante y lamió su mano. Un nudo se formó en el corazón de Elena. Polo… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e hizo lo posible por apartarlas.

-Lo lamento, no le gustan los extraños, es un gran guardián…- El chico guardó silencio al ver la cara de Elena.- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó dando un paso hacia ella con semblante preocupado.

-S…Si… es solo que eh recordado a un gran amigo al que echo de menos- Le confesó. Algo en él le inspiraba confianza sin saber porqué. Tal vez eran esos cálidos ojos verdes, o su cabello claro desordenado que le daban un aire despreocupado. O la tierna sonrisa que le dirigió para tranquilizarla.

El perro se acercó a ella y no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás.

-Tranquila, deja que te huela y te conozca.- Le dijo el chico amablemente.- Una vez que lo haga y te acepte como una más de la casa ya no volverá a molestarte.- continuó.

Entonces se quedó quieta. El perro la olisqueó dando varias vueltas a su alrededor y luego se sentó frente a ella mirándola fijamente, abrió su boca jadeando suavemente y le lanzó un quejido.

-Quiere que lo toques.- Susurró el muchacho.

Elena con algo de miedo y tragando saliva, extendió la mano y la acercó. No había llegado a él cuando el perro se levantó de golpe y la lamió contento. Elena se asustó y el chico rió ante su expresión.

-Tranquila…- Luego levantó sus cejas con un gesto de sorpresa- Eso es record, le has caído bien al instante.- Dijo risueño.

-Disculpa si me asusta es que… está enorme.- Dijo algo más relajada.

El chico rió.- Tú debes ser Elena- Su semblante se volvió más suave y amistoso si era posible. Se acercó más a ella y le tendió una mano. Elena la estrechó sin duda y el chico la llevó a sus labios. La castaña se sonrojó un poco y el la soltó suavemente.- Soy el hermano de Wes- Se presentó.- Mi nombre es Stefan, Stefan Maxfield- Y le dedicó una sonrisa que no pudo evitar corresponder.

* * *

Disculpen la demora! tuve que salir a perseguir a mi inspiración! jajajaja.. Bueno, bueno... Era hora de que Stefan apareciera ¿no creen?... ¿Cual será su papel aquí?.. lo descubrirán muy pronto ;).. espero que les guste como va todo.. Estaré ansiosa de ver que les pareció!... Gracias por el apoyo y por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo... Blue :)


End file.
